


Fate/Embrace 命运初拥

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 本文为吸血鬼设定，18世纪末背景。CP金枪、兰雁。含有暴力及非自愿性行为情节。首发2/23/2012





	1. 第一章

　　庭园中空无一人。四周的景物呈现深蓝的色调，好像夜色裹挟着一切沉入了透明的蓝色宝石。身旁园丁精心修剪的玫瑰丛组成半人高的矮墙，矮墙组成迷宫，纯白的花瓣在月光下闪闪发亮。  
　　迪尔姆德漫无目的地走在石头铺成的小径上，指尖随意轻扫过身旁的花丛。深夜清凉的风拂去脸上的燥热，他稍微扯松了脖子上的丝巾，回头望去，远处的大宅灯火通明，透过高高的落地窗能看到舞池中旋转的人们。欢笑、喧闹，舞步伴随着音乐的节奏踢踏作响，这些声音越过静寂而又空旷的夜空传到庭园中时，带着空茫微小的回音。  
　　一切始于18世纪末这个仲夏的夜晚。正值社交季节，几乎每晚都有各种社交活动在庄园的豪宅之中、城里的大户人家或高级旅馆中举办。作为当地的富商，迪尔姆德身后这座大宅的主人——阿其波卢德家也是如此。  
　　迪尔姆德·奥迪纳是受雇于阿其波卢德家的家庭医生，他自己也出身于上流社会。在各种各样的社交场合，迪尔姆德的俊美容貌总是令他成为女性注目和议论的焦点。虽然过于受女性欢迎对迪尔姆德而言是种困扰，但他也总是能非常绅士又保持距离地与她们相处。可是在今晚的舞会上，他的雇主肯尼斯的未婚妻索拉对他表现出的热情终于让他感到无法应付，在舞会中途偷偷离开，独自一人来到庭园中想透一口气。  
　　而命运之轮在这个夜晚，在迪尔姆德继续迈出脚步，将目光转向庭园一角被玫瑰丛包围的凉亭中时，正式开始转动。

 

　　这场舞会也像前几个夜晚参加过的其他舞会一样枯燥无趣。索拉离开聚在一起谈笑的人们，百无聊赖地走向窗边，然后发现消失了好一会儿的迪尔姆德正抱着双臂倚在墙上，望着窗外出神。  
　　她静悄悄地在距离他几步远的地方停下脚步。她经常像这样偷偷注意着他，观察他的表情和动作，倾听他说话的声音；当然她更愿意寻找机会和他交谈，看着他对自己露出微笑。  
　　眼前的青年身材颀长，体型矫健，如同教堂中的大理石雕塑般完美。他的容貌那么英俊，双眼的颜色好像最醇的蜂蜜，右眼下的一颗泪痣让他的面容更添一丝风情。他好像不喜欢使用发蜡，微卷的黑色短发随意地拢向脑后，总是有一小绺头发不听话地垂在额前。  
　　这简直就像是一幅画——索拉几乎是怀着崇敬的心情这样想着。作为当地名门索菲利亚家的女儿、肯尼斯的未婚妻，索拉当然明白这份感情不会有结果。但她就是无法控制自己注视着迪尔姆德的目光，每多见他一次，她心中摆脱利益婚姻的渴望就更强烈一分。  
　　她轻轻按了按自己的胸口，好像这样就能抚平激烈的心跳似的，走近迪尔姆德身边。

　　“你刚才到哪里去了？医生。”  
　　过了几秒钟迪尔姆德才将目光转向问话的人。之前受到的震惊余韵还没有从脑海中消失，他甚至没有注意到索拉从什么时候开始站在了自己面前。她穿着与其发色相配的红色晚装，手中端着香槟，仰视着他的眼睛里毫不掩饰地表现出倾慕。这样的神情总算让迪尔姆德的思绪回到了日常状态，在心中颇为无奈地叹气，他礼节性地微笑着，回答道：“只是到阳台上去透透气，索菲利亚小姐。”  
　　“我说过吧。直呼名字就可以。我也叫你迪尔姆德——”索拉伸出手来，似乎想挽住他的胳膊，迪尔姆德因为索拉这突如其来的举动而露出一丝慌乱，下意识地后退了一步。与此同时，肯尼斯唤着未婚妻的名字走了过来。  
　　奥迪纳家与阿其波卢德家算是世交，迪尔姆德与肯尼斯打小相识。虽然肯尼斯比迪尔姆德大了几岁，两人算不上亲密的朋友，但是迪尔姆德却也很珍惜这份友谊。  
　　肯尼斯紧绷着嘴角，目光从面前的迪尔姆德身上扫过，冰冷的蓝色眼睛中没有任何情绪，仿佛无视于他的存在一般。迪尔姆德沉默着离开他们，走到另一扇窗边去，可是在肯尼斯看来这却成了心虚的举动。  
　　迪尔姆德当然清楚肯尼斯的这种态度来自于索拉有意无意对他作出的暧昧举动。他知道肯尼斯深爱着索拉，所以即使经常从肯尼斯那里感受到这种没头没脑的嫉妒情绪，没有半点错误的迪尔姆德也从来没有过责怪他的念头。但是他不知道该怎样对肯尼斯解释清楚，如果挑明了说他对索拉根本没有意思，肯尼斯八成会觉得被他自大的态度羞辱而暴跳如雷。真希望他们快点举行婚礼啊——迪尔姆德站在窗边，望着没有月光而只剩下一片阴影的庭园胡思乱想。  
　　一声尖叫远远传来，很快消失在耳边喧闹的音乐声中。迪尔姆德迷惑地回头扫了一眼舞厅中的景象——客人们仍然三三两两地聚在一起谈笑，舞池中的人也仍然在跳舞。肯尼斯和索拉站在原地交谈，一切都没有任何不同。就在迪尔姆德认为那声音不过是自己幻听的时候，尖叫声再次响起。  
　　这一次声音更大、听得更加清楚。是女人声嘶力竭又惊慌无比的哭喊声，从漆黑一片的庭园中传来。  
　　“肯尼斯先生……”迪尔姆德回到肯尼斯身边想要提醒他，而对方显然已经听到了，正向窗外张望。一些宾客也注意到了，乐声渐渐停了下来。  
　　阿其波卢德家的老管家脸色苍白地绕过窃窃私语、有些受到惊吓的人群，小步跑了过来。  
　　“主人，医生……”管家求助的目光转向迪尔姆德，“在花园里……请跟我来。”  
　　肯尼斯对上迪尔姆德的视线，先一步走在前面。  
　　迪尔姆德跟着肯尼斯和管家快步来到通向庭园的后门时，几个仆人正抬着一张桌布走上台阶，旁边跟着一个脸色苍白的年轻姑娘。白色的桌布中间躺着一个女人，褐色的卷发遮住了她的脸庞，看不清面容。仆人们将桌布放在门前宽敞明亮的大理石地面上时，她的一只手臂不自然地摊开。  
　　“这是怎么回事？”肯尼斯问。  
　　迪尔姆德已经蹲下身去，拨开女子额前的发卷。她姣好的面容泛着青灰色，眼睛微张，神色出奇地平静，如同低垂着眼睑沉默着的陶瓷人偶。迪尔姆德伸手触摸她颈部的动脉，没有跳动的迹象。  
　　“她已经死了。”迪尔姆德说。  
　　肯尼斯在迪尔姆德身后低低地骂了一声。站在他身边的女孩发着抖，目光来回在躺在地上的尸体和紧皱着眉的迪尔姆德之间游移几遍之后，突然大声哭喊起来，叫着“姐姐”，却不敢上前一步。这样的哭喊在音乐声、喧闹声都已停止的寂静的夜色中回荡，听起来格外惊心。  
　　而迪尔姆德仿佛没有听到这哭声，他只凝视着女子垂在脸颊边的精致发卷和玫红色的裙装，大约半小时前在庭院中看到的那一幕再次鲜明无比地浮现在脑海之中。

 

　　深蓝的夜色里，庭园边缘高大树丛的阴影之中，只有白色大理石建成的凉亭和包围着它的半圆形花丛中那些白色玫瑰的轮廓分外清晰，如同被幕布包裹的巨大鸟笼。凉亭中有两个拥在一起的身影，大概是从舞会上溜出来在这里幽会的情侣。  
　　空气中满是花香。  
　　迪尔姆德本想移开目光，可视线却不自觉地被一抹金色吸引过去。  
　　从迪尔姆德的角度看去，女子背对着他，宽阔的裙摆和她蓬松的卷发把她拥抱着的男人挡住了大半。她大概穿着红色系的衣服，在夜色中看起来像暗淡的深紫；与她相拥的男人低着头，将脸埋在她垂在颈侧的卷发中间，似乎是在吻她。迪尔姆德只能看到他的一头金发，纯粹的、闪亮的金色，仿佛它们本身就是这黑暗中的发光体似的。  
　　好像察觉到了迪尔姆德的注视，男人仍然保持着低头亲吻的姿势稍微调整了角度，抬眼看了过来——鲜红色的眼眸毫无预兆地对上了迪尔姆德的视线。  
　　迪尔姆德和凉亭之间的距离绝对说不上近，但是在昏暗的夜色之中他就是看清楚了那双异于常人的红色眼睛。他呆呆地和那个男人对视了片刻，那双血色的眸子中好像浮现出了冷冷的笑意——一阵战栗爬上迪尔姆德的背脊，他慌忙低头移开目光，转身僵硬地向来路走去，似乎还能感到那双眼睛烙在后背上的视线，默默地目送自己离开。

　　肯尼斯费了好大的力气才将女孩的情绪安抚得稍微平稳了些，让管家先送她回房间休息。一想到等一下还要面对这对姐妹的母亲，他头疼得要命。  
　　“她的死因是什么？”肯尼斯焦躁地问道。  
　　“大概有什么疾病突然发作了吧。”迪尔姆德不太确定地回答。  
　　女子的衣饰整齐，身上没有伤口，表情平静，也不可能是死于窒息。疾病——或者毒药是最合理的解释。迪尔姆德一边如此推断着，一边捏住尸体的下颌小心地转动她的头，在她右侧的脖子上有一点血迹。迪尔姆德凑近了仔细去看，那里有两个并排的小伤口，像是什么东西戳进皮肉造成的，没有红肿，如果不是那一点血迹，他可能根本不会发现。  
　　男子埋首于她颈间的动作再次在脑海中回放。迪尔姆德蹙起眉头。如果这两个伤口造成了女子的死亡，那么他那时所看到的也许正是男子夺取她性命的行为。可是他究竟做了什么呢？  
　　迪尔姆德不记得今晚的宾客中有谁拥有那样的金发，而普通人的眼睛也不可能是那样的红色。  
　　要么是自己当时正在做梦，要么——  
　　那在阴影中仍然耀眼的金发和血红的眼眸，如同强光印在视网膜上的残影，久久挥之不去。  
　　“是恶魔吧。”迪尔姆德喃喃自语。


	2. 第二章

　　舞会上的宾客离奇死亡，这件事给阿其波卢德家带来了不少麻烦。不过在案件调查的最初阶段警方就排除了谋杀的可能，因为不管是死去的女子还是肯尼斯都没有被人报复的理由。死者没有外伤，不是窒息而死，也没有中毒的证据，最终以死因是突发的心脏疾病结案，阿其波卢德家没有责任。  
　　在警察询问事情的经过时，迪尔姆德并没有提起他曾在舞会中途到庭园中去，也没有说出那个金发红眸的男人。毕竟他连对方的长相都没有看见，这种话说出口的话大概只会像是拙劣的谎言，说不定反倒会让他自己遭到怀疑。  
　　可是各种流言还是甚嚣尘上。事情发生之后阿其波卢德家淡出了当地的社交活动，迪尔姆德也没有再见到肯尼斯，直到今天他收到肯尼斯病重的消息。  
　　阿其波卢德家最近涉足高级香料的生意，包括从海外进口各种制造香料的原料。前一天肯尼斯到新开的一家店面查看盈利情况，一夜都没有回来。今天一早，第一个上班的店员发现店铺的门没锁，惊慌地查看是否丢了东西的时候，发现肯尼斯倒在办公室的地板上。

　　迪尔姆德跟在管家身后走上楼梯，心中充满了难以言喻的不安。肯尼斯一向很健康，就算因为最近的事情影响了休息，也不至于昏迷不醒。  
　　——这种感觉，就好像是被厄运缠绕着似的。  
　　“对不起，也许这个问题有些奇怪。”迪尔姆德忍不住开口。“发生事件的那天晚上，来参加舞会的客人当中，你有没有见过一个金发、红色眼睛的男人？”  
　　走在前面的老管家停下脚步，满脸疑惑地转过身来。  
　　“没有，先生。我一直在大门前迎接到来的客人，如果有那样的人，我是不会忘记的。”  
　　“……别在意，大概是我记错了吧。”迪尔姆德说。

　　卧房中，索拉正站在肯尼斯的床边。在看到迪尔姆德走进来的瞬间，她的眼中燃起了一丝兴奋和希望的光彩，但是又很快敛没下去。  
　　迪尔姆德只是对她点头致意，然后绕到床的另一边去，给肯尼斯检查。  
　　除了心跳略快、发着低烧、昏迷不醒之外，似乎没有其他症状。然而单凭这些无法确诊，也不能随便用药。  
　　“还是去请一下弗格尼医生吧。”迪尔姆德有些迟疑地说。  
　　“很严重吗？”索拉问。  
　　“不，看起来没有生命危险，但是我没办法确诊，还是听一下其他医生的意见比较好。”  
　　管家立刻离开房间。迪尔姆德在床边坐下，蹙眉注视着肯尼斯好像正在熟睡中的脸。  
　　鬼使神差般地，他倾过身去，伸手轻轻拉开了肯尼斯睡衣的领口。  
　　在他左侧的脖子上，有两个并排的不起眼的小伤口。  
　　那鲜红色的双眸再次闪现在脑海之中，如同无法摆脱的梦魇。迪尔姆德无法忘记那双眼睛凝视着自己时，连血液都几乎为之凝结的莫名的恐惧感。是那个男人，迪尔姆德想，看到自己的指尖正在微微颤抖。他整理好肯尼斯的领子，站起身来。  
　　凶手最初可能只是混入舞会，无差别地挑选受害者，却被迪尔姆德看到了谋杀的现场。他对肯尼斯下手也许只是为了对迪尔姆德做出警告——可是为什么在结案之后才这样做？  
　　无法询问肯尼斯发生了什么、身体究竟有什么不适，也就无法确定他到底是受到了什么样的伤害。可是如果找到那个男人，就能当面问他究竟做了什么，也许还有治疗的方法。  
　　带着负疚感暗自下定决心的迪尔姆德攥紧了拳头。

 

　　迪尔姆德来到医院时，夜幕已经降临。作为收治病人之用的这幢老旧的三层建筑耸立在街角，所有的窗子都敞开着，黑洞洞的没有灯光，在尚且明亮的夜空之下就像一排排大张着的空洞眼眶。  
　　正门前微弱的亮光里，一个乞丐蜷缩在台阶下面。迪尔姆德走过时，把身上所有的硬币都放在了他面前。不能给他太多，因为他可能会拿钱去赌博或者酗酒；这样的乞丐迪尔姆德见过很多。那人抬眼望着他，好像早就丧失了表情一样。  
　　“不要待在这里。”迪尔姆德说，“你可能会被传染上什么流行病的。”  
　　那人咕哝着说了一声谢谢，但是没有动。  
　　迪尔姆德没再说什么，走上台阶，进到医院中去。  
　　走廊中漆黑一片，脚下的地面很潮湿。每间病房都只有油灯微弱的亮光照明，空气中散发着霉味和长时间不洗澡的人体的酸臭。陈旧的简陋木床排成长排，上面躺满感染了各种疫病和意外受伤的穷苦病人。昏暗之中偶尔传来咳嗽声和一两声呻吟。  
　　一间病房门边的长桌旁，迪尔姆德的朋友奥斯卡站起身来。  
　　“高材生竟然会来找我帮忙，看来是遇到了不得了的疑难病症啊。”奥斯卡说着，给了迪尔姆德一个拥抱。  
　　面对着这位性格开朗的好友，迪尔姆德不禁也微笑起来；但是他很快恢复了严肃的表情。  
　　“不是什么疑难病症。我只是想知道，最近送来的病人中有没有持续发低烧、昏迷不醒、脖子上有伤口的病人？”  
　　找出其他可能存在的受害者，调查他们的共同点，在他们身上寻找线索，也许还能询问他们受到了什么样的伤害，这是目前唯一的途径。  
　　“脖子上有伤口？破伤风的病人吗？”  
　　“不，那种伤口看起来就像是什么尖利的东西戳出来的小洞，没有红肿，可能不会造成感染。”  
　　奥斯卡这下彻底疑惑了。但是看着面前迪尔姆德在昏暗灯光下疲惫的神色和忧心忡忡的蜜色眼睛，他知道迪尔姆德一定正面临着某种困境，而他无法撒手不管。  
　　“没有那样的病人。”奥斯卡的神色也严肃起来，“不过有一具尸体身上的伤口符合你的描述。跟我来。”  
　　迪尔姆德跟在他的身后，穿过黑暗的走廊，来到一间潮湿阴暗的小房间。似乎是临时停尸的处所，不过只有一张床上躺着一个盖着肮脏白床单的人形。  
　　奥斯卡掀开床单。床上的年轻女人赤裸着身体，似乎刚刚死去不久。身上没有伤痕，脸上的神色相当安详。偏着头露出的那侧纤细的脖子上，两个伤口与舞会那晚死去的女子和肯尼斯脖子上的伤口一样。  
　　“死因不明。”奥斯卡说，“那些家伙把她和感染了天花的人一起送来，她大概在半路上就断了气。除了这两个伤口之外，身上没有其他的伤痕，不是死于窒息或病征明显的疾病，也不像是中毒。我本来打算抽空把尸体带回学校解剖，因为太奇怪了——我认为她死于失血。”  
　　“失血？”迪尔姆德抬头看着他，“可是她身上没有能造成失血过多的伤口啊。”  
　　“没错，所以才奇怪呀。她送来这里大约两个小时之后，我发现她的身上几乎没有出现尸斑。每隔半个小时我就会来检查一下，但是仍然一样。这种现象的唯一的解释就是她的身体里几乎没有血液了，但是又不像死于贫血。而从这么小的伤口里大量流失血液也是不可能的。”(注)  
　　“她的衣服呢？上面有没有什么线索？”  
　　奥斯卡抬手示意墙边一堆粗布制成、但很干净的衣裳：“我检查过了，什么都没有。”他注视着皱着眉、带着一丝不甘心的表情低头思考的迪尔姆德，问道：“你不会告诉我你调查这个的原因的，是吧。”  
　　刚刚展开调查就发现相同的死者，但结果却几乎一无所获，迪尔姆德突然觉得非常疲惫。但他还是对奥斯卡露出笑容：“抱歉，暂时还不能说。解剖之后，能把结果告诉我吗？如果你能继续帮我留意是否还有同样的病人就更好了，当然是在不妨碍你的工作的前提下。”  
　　“当然可以。”奥斯卡将床单盖回尸体上面。他心中清楚，如果是迪尔姆德不想说的事情，那么再追问也没有结果。“比起那些嚎叫着拼死抵抗不让我给他们注射疫苗的家伙，我倒还更愿意挨个检查病人的脖子呢。被派来这里真是倒霉，真想快点回到学校去。”  
　　迪尔姆德微笑着跟在他身后离开房间。奥斯卡从学校毕业之后选择留下来帮助教授做研究，现在来医院只是临时帮忙；而迪尔姆德则希望能帮助更多为疾病所苦的人们。可是我究竟做到了什么呢——经过那些阴暗的病房时，他默默地想。

　　马车穿过闹市区的街道时被阻挡了脚步。这一带是城中夜晚最繁华的地方，街道旁林立着高级旅馆和餐厅，店铺中明亮的灯光透过橱窗，带着形状各异的影子洒在石板路上。不少小贩穿梭于行人中间，叫卖着鲜花、晚报、廉价的工艺品和据说是从国外流入的各种神秘物件，他们之中大多是孩子。两条路交叉的中心坐落着城中最古老的剧院，现在正是即将开演的时间，往来穿梭的马车让剧院门前的道路拥挤不堪。  
　　迪尔姆德望着喧嚷的街景，一辆马车从近处经过，挡住了他的视线。  
　　然后迪尔姆德看到了他。  
　　他所站立的地方在马车经过之前还空无一人。  
　　从那一晚开始就令迪尔姆德困惑不已的幻影现在完整地出现在他的面前。  
　　金色顺滑的短发，鲜红的眼睛，男人看起来相当年轻，容貌极为俊美。他身穿香槟金色点缀银色刺绣的华丽背心和同色系的外套，即使在这样繁华的街道上，周围衣饰时髦、形形色色的行人之中，他也是如此突出，有着无法忽略的存在感。  
　　他鲜红的眸子正注视着迪尔姆德，脸上带着意味不明的笑容。马车在这时开始继续前行，男子转身，举步离开。  
　　“停车！”迪尔姆德猛拍车夫身后的窗子，不等马车停稳就打开车门跳了下来。他在赶着观看戏剧的人流中紧跟那金色的身影，却无法缩短距离。当迪尔姆德终于走出人群，追着男人的背影走进一条小巷中时，他却从视野中消失了踪迹。  
　　这条小巷是旅馆和店铺的后街，没有路灯照明。借着从四周建筑物的窗子中透出的灯光，迪尔姆德来回张望巷道的两边，仔细搜寻每一处阴影，一无所获。  
　　感到失望和懊恼的同时，一阵寒意从迪尔姆德心底升起。那个男人的目的究竟是什么？这样出现在他的眼前，就表示他知道迪尔姆德的身份，能掌握他的行踪，可他为什么要用这种方法给予警告？如果他可以随意夺取他人的性命，直接杀了他不是更加容易吗。  
　　轻轻的脚步声突兀地在本应空无一人的街道上响起。迪尔姆德警觉地向发出声音的方向看去，一个高大的男人走出建筑物的阴影，在距离他大约十五英尺的地方停下脚步。  
　　男人穿着得体，卷曲的长发随意地束在脑后，在一小块明亮的灯光中呈现漂亮的深紫色。他相貌英俊，给人以温和的印象，但是迪尔姆德看着他的时间愈长，就愈觉得他的脸色苍白得有些怪异。  
　　“我无意伤害你。”男子开口了，声音低沉悦耳。“我需要你的帮助。”  
　　迪尔姆德本能地觉得男人很危险。他尽量保持表情平静，语气强硬地回答：“对不起，我想你认错人了。”  
　　只要能回到行人来往的大街上去，多少会更安全一些。迪尔姆德绷紧身体，戒备地看着沉默地站在那里的男人，向小巷的方向转过身。  
　　就在他转身的瞬间，男人已经站在了他的身旁。迪尔姆德甚至没有看清楚他的动作；难以形容的压迫感令他动弹不得。他不得不微微后仰上身，被迫与男人平静但深邃无比的蓝色眼睛对视。  
　　“我无意伤害你。”男人重复道，有力的手指抓住迪尔姆德的手臂，“但是如果你做出挣扎或者喊叫的举动的话，我可以毫不犹豫地杀了你。”  
　　男人的眼中平静无波，但迪尔姆德知道他所言不虚。似乎是确认了他不会反抗，男人抬起两手，手中一条深色的丝帕覆上了迪尔姆德的眼睛，在脑后系紧。迪尔姆德以为他会拉着自己引路，没想到却被轻松地举起来甩到了肩膀上。

 

※注：尸斑在人死后2-4小时出现，如果死于严重贫血和大量失血尸斑可能不会产生或者颜色很浅。——搜索来的


	3. 第三章

　　蒙住眼睛的丝帕被解了下来，呈现在迪尔姆德眼前的是一间狭小凌乱的房间。看得出房子很老旧了，也疏于修整；窗帘褪了色，墙纸也有多处剥落，露出了底下发霉的墙壁。壁炉上和墙边放着许多油画，大多是风景和花卉静物，用色柔和，它们大概是这灰暗房间中唯一生动和有色彩的东西。房间中央立着一个画架，上面是一幅只打了草稿的未完成品；地上摊放着颜料和画笔，好像作者只不过是暂时离开，马上就会回来接着上色似的。  
　　紫发的男人敏捷而悄无声息地走向摆放在房间角落里的一张床，迪尔姆德这才注意到床上躺着一个人。  
　　“到这里来。”男人低语，“他病得很重，请帮帮他，医生。”  
　　原来只是看病而已吗。迪尔姆德稍微放松了些，快步来到床边，同时想起他的皮包忘在了马车上，也许他什么忙都帮不上。  
　　躺在床上的是个年轻男子，双眼紧闭，呼吸急促，看起来正忍受着很大的痛苦。他有一头白发，皮肤也异常苍白，左边的脸颊上有一些类似于叶子脉络般的突起，迪尔姆德不能确定那是什么。他实在太瘦弱了，几乎看不到他呼吸时被子下面胸膛的起伏。  
　　“他的左半边身体愈来愈不灵活。”站在一旁的男人说道，迪尔姆德第一次从他平稳的声音中听出名为“担忧”的感情。“头发也渐渐变白，”男人弯下腰，手指轻拂过病人紧闭着的左眼：“这只眼睛也快要看不见了。不过我昨天到这里来的时候他还很有精神，和平常没有什么两样。”  
　　一侧身体功能渐渐失灵，头发变白？迪尔姆德皱眉，他从来没听说过这种病症。  
　　“其他的医生怎么说？”他问。  
　　“其他医生？”男人看着迪尔姆德。“我不知道。我怀疑他从来没有看过医生。”  
　　即使有着良好的教养，迪尔姆德还是忍不住对男人投之以埋怨的目光。他看起来应该是病人的朋友，却连他是否看过医生都不知道吗？  
　　迪尔姆德在床边跪下，掀开被子，俯下身去，把耳朵贴在男子单薄的胸膛上。(注)  
　　心跳快速但非常微弱而不规则，呼吸时胸腔中有严重的杂音。这是非常糟糕的征兆，迪尔姆德站起身来，犹豫片刻，终于开口艰涩地对男人说：“我什么都做不了，他快死了。”  
　　男人的目光缓缓移向迪尔姆德，一直都非常平静的表情终于显现出一丝动摇，他好像没有听懂迪尔姆德所说的话一样，问道：“什么？”  
　　“我从来没有听说过这种病。”迪尔姆德仔细地给病人盖好被子，“他的时间不多了。也许就在今晚，他的呼吸——”  
　　“我听说你是这一带很有名的医生。”男人打断了他，好像陈述这样的事实能拯救他濒死的朋友似的。  
　　“是的，但是已经太晚了。”迪尔姆德说，觉得无法直视男人深邃的蓝眸。因为自己的无能为力而告知病人的亲友斩断希望，永远不是一名医生能习惯的事情。  
　　“啊……”男人深深地弯下腰去，双手捧住病人苍白的脸庞，痛苦万分、叹息般地吐出他的名字：“雁夜……”  
　　迪尔姆德移开目光，正想退开留给两人一点私人空间，但突然间，雁夜呼吸的声音变得浊重起来，带着沙哑的喉音。  
　　这正是生命快要走到尽头的信号。  
　　然而男人仍然保持着那个姿势，仿佛下了很大的决心一般，他低声说道：“时间快要到了，是吗。”  
　　迪尔姆德点了点头。  
　　男人把手伸到雁夜的脖颈下面，将他的头颈稍稍抬离了床铺，闭上眼睛低下头去。起初迪尔姆德以为他只是想给将死之人一个轻吻——而接下来发生的事情让他完全惊呆了。  
　　男人俯下身去，修长的手指抬起垂死之人的脖颈，张开嘴唇，迪尔姆德能清楚地看到他的一对犬齿比普通人尖利得多——那对牙齿深深地扎进了雁夜的颈动脉，鲜血流了出来，他的嘴唇覆盖上去，做出吸吮的动作。  
　　处于昏迷状态的病人甚至可能没有感到疼痛。只有他放在被子外面的一只手的手指微微弯曲了一下，好像想要抓住什么似的。  
　　迪尔姆德后退了两步，在沙发脚上绊了一下。他不知道自己是否应该冲上去拉开他；他下意识地想要叫喊，可是一双有力的手从他的身后伸了过来，一手箍住了他的胸口，另一手捂住了他的嘴唇。  
　　“嘘——”后面的人贴了上来，轻柔的气息喷在迪尔姆德的耳朵上。  
　　迪尔姆德这才发现自己整个人都瘫倒在身后那人的怀中，他的嘴唇正贴着自己的耳廓，脖子上有金属冰冷的触感，应该是耳坠一类的东西。迪尔姆德僵硬地微侧过头——揽着他的，正是他追寻着的那个金发红眸的男人。  
　　床边的男人放开了雁夜，小心翼翼地让他躺好，然后站直身体，平静地望了过来，好像对擅自闯入者的出现没有丝毫惊讶。  
　　迪尔姆德被推倒在一旁的旧沙发里。他已经完全无法理解眼前的状况，只能沉默地看着。  
　　“太晚了，兰斯洛特。”金发男人望着床上的人，脸上却没有丝毫遗憾，而是以一种饶有兴趣的表情微笑着：“如果想要他的话，为什么不在他还健康美丽的时候下手？现在已经太迟了。他会落下残疾。”  
　　“我知道。”沉默片刻之后，兰斯洛特回答。  
　　“不过——”金发的男子上前一步，压低了那略微沙哑、带着磁性的嗓音，听起来十足地蛊惑：“如果接受我的力量，他就可以恢复到生前最好的状态。”  
　　“不。”兰斯洛特干脆地拒绝，“我不想受制于你。”他的目光转向床上还留有一丝微弱呼吸的雁夜，眼神柔和起来：“我会照顾他的。”  
　　金发男人发出一声嗤笑。兰斯洛特重新用平静没有任何情绪的表情看着他，问道：“你为什么会出现在这里？吉尔伽美什。”  
　　“你不是很清楚吗。”被唤作吉尔伽美什的男人脸上仍然带着微笑，可那笑容中透出的冷酷令人战栗：“把他带到这里来，想干什么？”  
　　兰斯洛特的目光转向坐在沙发上神情紧绷的迪尔姆德，面无表情地回答：“我只是把在街上发现的距离这里最近的医生带回来而已。”  
　　“那么现在已经不需要医生了吧。”吉尔伽美什一手抓住迪尔姆德的上臂，轻松地把他从沙发中拎了起来。  
　　“他看到了一切，你又打算这样放过他吗？”一向平静的兰斯洛特语气焦躁起来，他皱起眉头，温和的面容有一瞬间看起来有些凶狠。  
　　虽然迪尔姆德不清楚这两个人究竟是什么关系，也听不懂他们之间匪夷所思的对话，但兰斯洛特的这句话明显是建议将他灭口。趁着吉尔伽美什的目光还放在兰斯洛特身上，迪尔姆德猛地挣开被他抓着的胳膊，同时胳膊肘顺势捣向他的胸口。他并不指望这一击能给对方造成多大的伤害，只要争取时间让他离开这个房间就可以——然而他的动作只击中了虚空，吉尔伽美什已经站在了他的身后，以肉眼几乎看不见的速度挥手劈中了他的后颈。  
　　迪尔姆德眼前一黑，就这么昏了过去。  
　　吉尔伽美什接住迪尔姆德软倒的身体打横抱起，转身走向敞开的窗子。  
　　“我看中的猎物绝对不允许杂种染指。”他没有回头，声音中流露出冷彻骨髓的杀意：“不要妨碍我，不然我就让你的期待全都化为泡影。”  
　　窗帘飘动，吉尔伽美什消失在窗边。那种无形的威压感总算消失，兰斯洛特轻声叹息，转向床上已经奄奄一息的人。  
　　他俯下身，轻抚他苍白干涸的嘴唇。  
　　“我把一切……都补偿给你。”他喃喃地说。

 

※注：18世纪末的时候还没有听诊器。医生都是用把耳朵贴在病人胸膛上的方法听诊。并不是因为迪尔把包忘在了车上才让他这么干的


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17 非自愿性行为

　　墙边一长排陈旧的木架上，无数正在燃烧的蜡烛将封闭的石室映照得通亮。迪尔姆德在房间中央宽大柔软的床上醒来，在他模糊的视野之中，那些烛光形成了跃动的光的海洋。  
　　他花了一点儿时间才回忆起被打昏之前发生的事。后颈仍在闷痛，他想伸手去摸，却发现两只手的手腕上都绑着白色的布条，将他以手臂张开的姿势固定在床上。外套和背心都被脱下，只穿着衬衫和裤子，他动了动双腿，两只脚倒是没有被束缚住。徒劳地挣扎了一会儿之后他放弃了，开始环视房间。  
　　在看到吉尔伽美什之前，迪尔姆德完全没有感觉到房间里有其他人的气息。而他就坐在距床边不远处的沙发中，一手撑着脸颊，姿态闲适，红眸静静注视着他，好像是在欣赏他困窘的模样似的。  
　　看到迪尔姆德蜜色的眼睛终于转向了自己的方向，其中的茫然和惊讶瞬间转变为戒备和敌意，吉尔伽美什愉快地低笑了几声，从沙发上站起身来。  
　　他走近床铺的步伐悠闲，却令迪尔姆德联想到慢慢接近已经走投无路的猎物的狮子。他极力压下那种想要立刻逃跑的恐惧感，强迫自己直视着吉尔伽美什红色的眼睛，心中的疑问越来越多，但最先脱口而出的竟然是：“你对肯尼斯先生做了什么？”  
　　吉尔伽美什似乎对他这突兀的质问感到意外，但他还是冷笑着回答：“我从来不会一一去记住那些杂种的名字。”  
　　这样傲慢的态度和狂妄的宣言让迪尔姆德感到愤怒。“他是阿其波卢德家的主人，”他极力压抑着怒火，“因为我看到你谋杀那个女人，为了警告我你才对他出手的吧。”  
　　吉尔伽美什静静地注视了他一会儿，突然爆发出一阵大笑：“什么？原来你根本什么都不知道啊。我还以为你已经对我是什么了如指掌了呢。”  
　　迪尔姆德疑惑地看着他，然后那些碎片终于拼合在一起。  
　　脖颈上的伤口。  
　　奥斯卡的手指轻压尸体灰白的皮肤：“我认为她死于失血。”  
　　昏暗的房间中，高大的男人低下头，咬住垂死病人的脖子。  
　　终于意识到自己所面对的并非凡人，迪尔姆德感到一阵寒意渗透进了骨髓里：“你们……你和那个兰斯洛特，你们到底是谁？是什么东西？”  
　　“终于抓住重点了。”吉尔伽美什居高临下地俯视着他：“我们只在夜晚活动，新鲜的血液是我们的食粮。我们永生不死，也不会随着时间的流逝衰老。‘吸血鬼’——这大概是最普遍的称呼了吧？还有‘恶魔’、‘死神’。”  
　　他向迪尔姆德俯下身，伸手捏住了他的下巴。他终于在近处看清了他的眼睛——虹膜的颜色鲜艳如同烈火，瞳孔是一条细细的竖线，就像猫——或者蛇之类的冷血动物一样。  
　　“不过，那只是你们人类对我们这个种群的称呼罢了。你只需要记住我的名字——吉尔伽美什。”说出这句话时，他的神情倨傲，如同唯我独尊的君王。  
　　在迪尔姆德的认知当中，吸血鬼只是一种恐怖传说。死者从坟墓中爬出，在夜晚的墓地里游荡，四处找食人血，被它咬过的人也会变成那样的怪物。可是眼前这个超脱常理的存在，他捏着自己下颌的手指并不像想象中那样如死尸般冰冷，而是像人类一样温热；他完美的容貌、他的姿态是那么耀眼，迪尔姆德无论如何都无法把他和那种在暗夜中徘徊的生物联系在一起。  
　　“还有问题吗？”吉尔伽美什问。  
　　我刚才是被他迷惑了吗。迪尔姆德有些懊恼地想。不管他的外表多么的不像那种怪物，他也同样在毫无悔意地夺取人们的生命。  
　　“我要知道治疗肯尼斯先生的方法。”迪尔姆德冷冷地说。  
　　吉尔伽美什的眼中闪过一丝好笑的神情：“被吸血鬼咬过的人，就把他当成死人吧。不过你好像弄错了一件事，舞会上的那个女人的确是我杀的，但是我的品位还没有糟糕到对你那个无趣的主人出手。”  
　　对迪尔姆德来说，目前的重点不是谁袭击了肯尼斯，而是怎样才能把肯尼斯治好。  
　　“被吸血鬼咬过的人，都会变成吸血鬼吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什挑眉：“当然不是。如果要创造吸血鬼的话，需要谨慎地挑选对象。”他坐在了床边，把身体压得更低，拇指擦过迪尔姆德的嘴唇：“怎么样？成为我的东西吧。我会把我的力量赐给你。感恩吧杂种，数不尽的漫长时光当中，我只将我的力量赐给过一个人，而你是第二个。”  
　　两个人的身体紧贴在一起。迪尔姆德蜜色的眼睛与吉尔伽美什深红的双眸对视片刻，他突然扬起嘴角，露出孤注一掷的表情：“开什么玩笑，我可不想变成像你这样的怪物！”话音刚落，他就猛地屈起膝盖，狠狠撞向倾斜着身体压在他身上的吉尔伽美什，可是吉尔伽美什几乎没有改变姿势，空着的左手抓住了他的腿，以他无法反抗的力道压回了床上。  
　　真是太有趣了。吉尔伽美什想。这双正愤怒地注视着自己的眼睛里也含着畏惧，就像普通人类畏惧他一样。但是他仍然能拒绝他，明知徒劳却仍然反抗，甚至不担心自己的安危，只想着去解救他人。就好像一头虽然知道巢穴之外世界的危险却仍然敢于走出去的幼兽，有着相信自己可以战胜一切的天真的勇敢。  
　　“我改变主意了。”吉尔伽美什说。“就让你多活一些时间，努力取悦我吧，杂种。”

　　吉尔伽美什抬起身体，不再压制着迪尔姆德。取而代之的是，他的手滑上了迪尔姆德的脖子，向下伸入衬衫，然后扯开了他的衬衫领口，纽扣四处崩落。他轻松压制住他挣扎的双腿，拽下他的裤子，满意地看着他几乎全裸地呈现在自己眼前。这具身体很美，他不禁兴起了蹂躏他的欲望；他的目光舔舐般流连在他脖子的曲线、形状优美的锁骨和胸前颜色柔嫩的乳头上。  
　　“你要……干什么？”那样的目光令迪尔姆德不寒而栗，意识到接下来也许会遭受到比死亡更加糟糕的对待，他的眼睛里终于浮现出一丝绝望的神色。  
　　吉尔伽美什凑到他的耳边，低声道：“你将接受我的恩宠，感激涕零吧，杂种。”  
　　他的手顺着迪尔姆德的腰线下滑，拉开他努力并拢的双腿，脸上带着恶意的笑容，握住了他两腿间柔软的器官。  
　　迪尔姆德吃了一惊，吉尔伽美什略显粗鲁地揉捏他的敏感之处，随之而来的刺激让他绷紧了身体。他的性器并非出于本人意愿地在吉尔伽美什手中渐渐硬挺起来，快感流窜过他的后腰。  
　　“住手……不要！”迪尔姆德扭动身体试图从吉尔伽美什的手中挣脱出去，吉尔伽美什却突然收拢手指，过于强烈的刺激伴着疼痛让迪尔姆德猛地抽气，呼吸好像哽在了胸口。他的一条腿无意识地曲了起来，脚尖在柔软的床单上带出深深的褶皱。  
　　“你这里可不是想要我住手的样子。”吉尔伽美什说道，掌心包裹住他火热硬挺的阴茎，指尖刮过龟头。  
　　“唔……”迪尔姆德闭上眼睛，觉得万分羞耻。他无法容忍自己现在的表情被吉尔伽美什收入眼底，用力偏过头去，想要把脸埋进柔软的枕头中。  
　　吉尔伽美什却好像并不在意，手上的动作渐渐加快。快感愈来愈强，迪尔姆德的欲望在他的手中微微颤动，吉尔伽美什却在这时放开了他，扳过他的脸让他正视自己。他的面颊潮红，微蹙着眉，浅蜜色的眼睛中泛着水光，为了不让喘息和呻吟声从口中漏出而紧咬着下唇。  
　　“这副模样……。你该不会还是处子吧。”吉尔伽美什低笑道。  
　　迪尔姆德没有力气反驳，避开了他的目光。吉尔伽美什捏住他的下颌逼迫他张开嘴唇，将自己的嘴唇覆盖上去，舌尖灵巧地探进他的口腔，品尝他口中的味道，肆意翻搅着，掠夺他的呼吸。然后他感到迪尔姆德的舌头也卷了过来，动作生涩，然后就是一下刺痛。还好他躲得够快，没有被咬出血。  
　　有那么一瞬间，迪尔姆德的确在他的眼睛里看到了怒火，但很快就熄灭了。  
　　“我饶恕你这一次。”吉尔伽美什微笑着，眼中闪着危险的冷光：“疼痛的确会给性事增加乐趣，你喜欢这样，是吧。”  
　　他看到迪尔姆德的眼中已经没有惧怕，那双湿润的眼睛怒视着他，带着清楚自己无法从这样的境况下脱身，只能任他摆布的屈辱。  
　　这种神情只会令他更加愉悦。  
　　想要疼爱他，想要折磨他，想要看他沉迷于疼痛和快感之中，完全失控的模样。  
　　吉尔伽美什的双手恶作剧般地在迪尔姆德的身体上游走。锁骨，肋下，胸口，腰线，寻找他的敏感之处。他低下头，将他胸前挺立的乳头含在口中，用舌尖碾磨，轻轻噬咬。迪尔姆德不自觉地弓起了背脊，他的性器在这样的刺激下更加挺立，吉尔伽美什的手抚摸着他大腿根处光滑的皮肤，在小腹若即若离地游移，却偏偏不去碰触那里。体内的骚动不断堆砌，无法纾解的欲望简直令迪尔姆德发狂。吉尔伽美什再次掐开他的牙关，将手指伸进他的口中，抚摸着柔软的舌头和口腔壁上湿润的黏膜，唾液无法控制地从他的嘴角流下。  
　　吉尔伽美什抵开他的双腿，沾湿的手指挤进他身下的穴口。突如其来的疼痛和异物感令迪尔姆德身体紧绷起来，他想并拢双腿，可吉尔伽美什重新握住了他挺立的分身，粗暴地捋动，汹涌而来的快感终于让他的唇边泄出一丝呻吟。欲望前端渗出的透明液体随着摩擦响起淫靡的水声，同时吉尔伽美什的手指深入他的身体，一边开拓，一边探寻着。  
　　当吉尔伽美什的手指触到某一点时，迪尔姆德的身体无法控制地掠过一阵痉挛。  
　　“是这里吗。”吉尔伽美什低笑着，抽出手指，抬起他的双腿，两手按在他的腰间。  
　　感到有什么滚烫的东西抵在那个难以启齿的地方，迪尔姆德还来不及感到慌乱，那炙热的坚挺就挤了进来。穴口还没有得到充分的扩张，剧痛让迪尔姆德屏住了呼吸，他紧咬着的嘴唇上渗出血来。  
　　吉尔伽美什已经忍耐得够久了。他毫不留情地一寸一寸深入进去，直到狭窄的甬道将他的欲望整根吞没。他开始在迪尔姆德的身体里撞击，一改前戏的慢条斯理，他的进攻就好像是暴君的征服，带着将一切劫掠殆尽的霸道。脆弱的内壁在他激烈的动作下被撕裂，不过流出的血液多少起到了点润滑的作用。  
　　疼痛就像无休止的酷刑，迪尔姆德两手紧紧抓住床单，几乎无法呼吸，偶尔发出一两声微小的呜咽。吉尔伽美什低头吻住他的嘴唇，舌尖撬开他咬住下唇的牙齿，将他唇上的鲜血卷入口中。他吻着他的眼睛，舔舐过他眼角的泪痣，在他的耳边说：“我允许你叫出声来。”  
　　吉尔伽美什开始冲击那一点。迪尔姆德觉得痛感渐渐麻痹，代之而起的是难以言喻的强烈感觉，随着吉尔伽美什的动作一波一波涌来，如同不断冲刷而过的浪潮。他的身体微微颤抖着，快感比疼痛更加让人难以忍受，好像电流一般沿着他的脊背窜上，因为疼痛而萎靡下去的性器也重新抬起头来。他终于无法自控地开始呻吟，甜腻的鼻音中带着哭腔，引得吉尔伽美什的攻势又强烈了许多。  
　　“啊……啊……哈啊……嗯……”  
　　吉尔伽美什松开了他手腕上的束缚，他的胳膊完全下意识地攀上了吉尔伽美什的肩膀，两条腿缠上了他的腰际。  
　　此时此刻，迪尔姆德的意识中只有这间闪耀着无数烛光的房间，他的思维里只有眼前这耀眼的金发，这双凝视着自己的鲜红双眸。世界被限缩在一点，他远望着心中蛰伏的强烈不安和愧疚，无法自拔地被困其中。  
　　吉尔伽美什的欲望被火热又柔软的内壁包裹着、吞吐着，他体会着这种久违的真实触感，将手抚上迪尔姆德的胸前。细密的汗珠正从他的皮肤中渗出，他肌肤的颜色是那么的健康诱人，他的心脏在胸腔中咚咚跳动，他本来拢向脑后的黑发散落下来，被汗水沾湿贴在额边，他的唇色鲜艳，他金色的眼睛中噙着泪水，目光迷离，映出自己的身影。  
　　这是他失去已久的、生命的鲜活。  
　　“这姿态真是淫荡啊，你这杂种。”吉尔伽美什沙哑地说，叼住迪尔姆德的耳垂。  
　　空虚和快感在身体中同样地累积，只想更快地用快感填补空虚，而之后空虚又随之而来。吉尔伽美什的动作越来越快，每一次都好像深入到了更深的地方，所有的感官都开始混乱，声音和颜色交织在一起。累积的快感终于没顶，迪尔姆德颤抖着达到高潮，同时甬道紧缩，吉尔伽美什也释放出来，一股热流喷洒进他的身体。  
　　高潮的余韵让迪尔姆德的身体瘫软下去，一动都不想再动。吉尔伽美什亲吻着他的嘴唇，甚至在这亲吻结束之前，他就沉入了昏睡之中。


	5. 第五章

　　迪尔姆德醒来时，原本照亮石室的无数烛光已经熄灭。沙发旁的小桌上燃着一盏油灯，微弱的光亮甚至无法触及到比床铺更远的地方。不安定的光线之中，石块堆砌的墙壁看起来像是在随着灯火抖动的节奏呼吸。房间中没有窗，无法判断现在是黑夜还是白天。  
　　吉尔伽美什不见踪影，迪尔姆德也没有被再次缚在床上。  
　　即使时值夏季，由石头建成的建筑之中也仍然有些阴冷。迪尔姆德侧躺在床上，他的身上随意地搭着一条床单，只盖住了腰腹，不过看来这已经是吉尔伽美什所能表达的最大善意了。他的下半身就这样暴露在空气中，受伤的穴口处和身下凌乱的床单上还残留着干涸的精液和点点血迹。  
　　身体依旧疲惫不堪，腰部酸痛无力，被撕裂的后穴仍在刺痛。迪尔姆德的视线停留在自己放在枕边的双手上，被捆绑造成的淤青痕迹绕过手腕一周，看来短时间内不会消退。  
　　“……可恶……！”迪尔姆德用手背掩住了眼睛，嗓音因为极力压抑着愤怒而变得沙哑。竟然能在男人身下获得快感、那样放纵地呻吟，他几乎像无法原谅吉尔伽美什一样无法原谅自己。  
　　然而他很快平静下来，眼下最重要的事情是如何逃离这里。比起自己的处境，他更加担忧肯尼斯的情况。不知从吉尔伽美什把他带来这里已经过去了多长时间，肯尼斯的病情又是否有所好转。其他的医生并不知道肯尼斯真正的病因，盲目的治疗反而可能会害了他。  
　　迪尔姆德坐起身来，拉过床单裹在身上，光脚踩上了冰凉的地面，走向房间中唯一的一扇门。  
　　木门看起来很古老，但相当厚重。房间中并没有能帮助撬门的东西，虽然家具看起来都相当结实，但用它们破门而出也并不可取。迪尔姆德把手放在门上试着推动，随着门轴响起陈旧的吱呀声，门竟然打开了。  
　　门外是一条狭窄的走廊。借着身后油灯发出的微弱的光，能看到走廊的右手边有几级阶梯向上延伸到黑暗之中。  
　　迪尔姆德重新掩好门，转身拾起散落在地上的衣服。还好没有弄脏，只有不知什么时候被脱下的衬衫扔在枕头旁边，扣子都掉了，皱得厉害。他迅速穿戴整齐，拿过桌上的油灯，离开房间。  
　　迪尔姆德越想越不明白吉尔伽美什的目的。如果吸血鬼白天需要一个躲避的处所，吉尔伽美什无疑就在走廊另一端的某个房间里。他将迪尔姆德带到自己的藏身处，却又随便放他离开，这样做不就等于把自己完全暴露在人类的面前吗？  
　　推开石阶尽头的门，清晨清新的空气迎面扑来。外面是一条只能容一人通过的狭长巷道，两边高高耸立的古老石墙上爬满了常青藤，茂密的叶片上还闪烁着晨露的光芒。  
　　巷子之外是完全陌生的街道。那道石墙周围有几幢同样年代久远的建筑，看起来像是普通的住宅，分不清楚那间石室究竟位于哪幢房子的地下。迪尔姆德仔细观察这条街道和那些房屋，将这里的位置记在脑中。  
　　也许是因为时间还早的关系，街上没有什么行人，也没有马车经过。迪尔姆德转过街角，沿着一道树丛组成的篱笆前行，总算看到了有些熟悉的建筑——篱笆之中坐落着一间小教堂，迪尔姆德出诊时曾经坐马车经过这里。  
　　教堂看起来很古老，青灰色的石墙上刻着时间留下来的印记。镶嵌着白色十字架的深色木门紧闭着，墙根下排列着一排样式不一的花盆，里面种满了各式各样常见的观赏花，看来并没有认真地打理，花朵杂乱地簇拥在一起，却也开得十分茂盛。门前的小院子里有一棵高大的银杏树，躯干挺拔，枝叶繁茂。这一切都沐浴在晨曦温暖的光辉之下，屋顶上高耸的十字架也铺上了柔和的色彩，庄严而又祥和。  
　　迪尔姆德是医生，他虽然相信宗教的确能给人以心灵上的慰藉，却不是虔诚的天主教徒。然而经历了噩梦般的一夜之后，他以往所认知的这个世界已经彻底颠覆，此时此刻站在这里望着眼前的景色，竟然奇妙地感到安心。  
　　如果那样超自然的东西存在的话，神当然也是存在的吧。

　　教堂里唯一的年轻神父照例在清晨出来浇花。这些花大多是住在附近的老人送来的，大概是希望他能把它们栽在空荡荡的前院里。但是神父对园艺的兴趣不大，也没有那么多时间摆弄花草，就将它们在墙边一字排开，每天浇水，任它们自由生长。  
　　神父手中拿着水壶站在门前的台阶上，一眼就看到了站在院外静静望着这边出神的迪尔姆德。从青年的衣着和气质来看，他明显有着良好的出身和教养，但是他的脸色很差，浑身上下都透出一副刚刚遭到了什么不幸的样子。当他发现神父正在打量自己时，露出一丝尴尬的表情，想要离开。  
　　神父扫了一眼街道，路边没有停着马车。  
　　“请问，你有什么困扰吗？”他开口问道。  
　　迪尔姆德本来正回想起曾听说过的一些魔鬼附身的例子，当然他当时认为那些都是精神上的疾病或者癫痫——但现在却证实了恶魔确实存在。如果教会可以驱除附身的恶魔，那么也一定有办法驱逐吸血鬼吧。  
　　他犹豫着，如果向这位神父求助的话，究竟应该告诉他多少实情，而他又会相信多少。  
　　“如果有什么困扰的话，说出来会轻松许多。如果有什么迷惘或者疑问，也许神可以给出解答。”神父的嗓音低沉，语气中显露出无比的耐心。他打量着迪尔姆德，继续说道：“如果只是想寻求帮助的话，我也可以听听看，或许可以帮忙。”  
　　迪尔姆德终于下定决心。  
　　“我有事情想请求您的帮助。”  
　　“请进来吧。”神父敞开大门。“我是这间教堂的神父言峰绮礼。”迪尔姆德走上台阶时，他自我介绍道。

　　教堂之中光线幽暗，由彩色玻璃窗透进来的日光也染上了色彩，洒落在一排排深色的木椅上。走在前面的神父在神坛前停下，转过身来，左手随意地搭在一旁的椅背上。他的站姿挺拔，轮廓刚毅的脸上缺乏表情，给人以严肃律己又一丝不苟的印象。  
　　“那么，你有什么困扰呢？”他问道。  
　　“我叫迪尔姆德·奥迪纳，是个家庭医生。”虽然下定了决心，但真的要说出口来仍然让迪尔姆德有些犹豫。“其实……我的雇主阿其波卢德先生被吸血鬼袭击，现在情况很不乐观。”  
　　如果神父感到惊讶的话，那么他一定是没有显露出来。他平静地问道：“你是指由死者变成、吸食人血，夜晚从坟墓中爬出来游荡，白天又会回到墓穴中的怪物吗？”  
　　“是的。还有几天前死在阿其波卢德邸中的那位小姐，她也是被吸血鬼杀死的，我亲眼所见。”  
　　神父看着他沉默了片刻，说道：“我听说那位小姐死于心脏病。”  
　　“因为他们找不到死因，而且我说出去的话，也没有人会相信。”  
　　神父的语气就好像是在耐心地教导信众：“我的确见过有关吸血鬼的报告，但是都来自乡间。它们只是复活的死尸，害怕阳光。如果有这样的怪物从墓地一路走向市中心，走进阿其波卢德家的话，哪怕是在夜晚也一定会引起人们的注意，可是我至今没有听到过类似的传言。也许你看到的是真正的谋杀现场也不一定。”  
　　“我没有看错。”迪尔姆德的语气坚定，他开始意识到对方也许不会相信自己，“现在还有一具尸体躺在医院里，全身的血液几乎都流尽了，可是只有脖子上有很小的伤口。这就是证据。而且我看到的吸血鬼也不是像活僵尸那样的怪物，他就像普通人一样，穿着得体，还很英俊。如果他混进舞会的宾客中间，不会有人怀疑他不是人类。”  
　　神父沉默着，迪尔姆德无法从他没有表情的脸上揣测他的想法。他不知道自己是否应该告诉他更多，比如这座城市中不止有一个吸血鬼，他不但目睹了一个吸血鬼杀死濒死的年轻画家，还被另一个带回这附近的某间地下室强暴，他刚从那里逃出来。可是如果把这些全说出口的话，这位神父大概会认为他疯了。  
　　“那么，你希望我做些什么呢？”言峰绮礼突然语气诚恳地开口了，“你来到这里是为了寻求帮助吧。”  
　　“被吸血鬼咬过的话，可以进行驱魔吗？”  
　　“只有被魔鬼附身才有必要进行驱魔。据说被吸血鬼咬过的话是无能为力的，受害者也会变为吸血鬼。”  
　　这位神父对吸血鬼的认知明显来自于那些传说，与迪尔姆德亲眼所见的吸血鬼有很大的不同。但是既然吸血鬼在本质上是一样的，比如必须吸取鲜血、害怕阳光——那么用教会的方法应该也能驱除像吉尔伽美什那样的吸血鬼才对。  
　　迪尔姆德问道：“怎样才能驱除吸血鬼？”  
　　“要想杀死吸血鬼，只有在白天挖开栖息着吸血鬼的坟墓，用白荆棘制成的木桩钉入心脏，或者将头砍掉。吸血鬼惧怕阳光、十字架和大蒜，圣水也会产生一点作用。”  
　　“非常感谢，我想知道这些就足够了。”迪尔姆德道谢，准备离开。  
　　“你那位被吸血鬼袭击的雇主要怎么办呢？”  
　　迪尔姆德疲惫地笑了笑。“我是医生，总能找到办法的吧。”  
　　他转身离开时，听到神父在身后低语：“愿主与你同在。”

　　回到家中，好好地洗过澡之后，迪尔姆德疲惫不堪地倒在床上，恨不得陷进柔软的被子中去。他看着手腕上的淤痕，目光移向皮肤下青色的静脉。  
　　从吉尔伽美什所说的话来看，只是被吸血鬼咬过的话，人类是不会变为吸血鬼的。舞会上死去的女人、医院中的尸体，死因都只是单纯的失血过多。也就是说肯尼斯的症状只是因为大量失血造成。既然如此，给他的身体输入鲜血也许是救他的唯一方法。据迪尔姆德所知，一些医学著作上的确提到过给垂危的病人输血挽回生命的例子，但那只是万分之一的几率，之后几乎所有接受输血的病人都因此死亡。但是如果肯尼斯生命垂危、别无他法的话，迪尔姆德大概会孤注一掷的这样做吧。  
　　回忆着那些著作的相关描述，思考着输血的操作方法、用什么血液比较合适，迪尔姆德在不知不觉中睡着了。

　　迪尔姆德是被帮佣摇醒的。他醒来时，夕阳的余晖正从敞开的窗子照射进来，给他的床铺上柔和的橘红色。  
　　“迪尔姆德先生，阿其波卢德家派人过来了。”  
　　迪尔姆德匆匆走进客厅时，曾见过几次面的阿其波卢德家的车夫正局促地站在大门旁边，两手揉扯着他的帽子。不等迪尔姆德开口问话，车夫就对他说道：“奥迪纳医生，肯尼斯老爷失踪了。”


	6. 第六章

　　肯尼斯是在昨天夜里失踪的。据管家所说，迪尔姆德离开以后，肯尼斯仍然一直昏迷，没有醒来过。守在房间里的佣人在午夜时打起了瞌睡，凌晨三点左右他醒来时床铺已经空了，原本紧闭的窗子敞开着。肯尼斯就这么从这座大宅子里消失，现在阿其波卢德家的人手正满城找人，老管家焦头烂额，直到下午才想起通知迪尔姆德。  
　　卧室还保持着肯尼斯失踪时的样子，床上没有一丝凌乱的痕迹。难以相信以肯尼斯的身体状况还能乱跑，唯一合理的解释就是他在昏迷中被人带走了。不，不能说是人——  
　　迪尔姆德站在阳台上向下看，这里是二楼，墙壁上几乎没有踏脚的地方。能做到不发出任何声音地从窗子进来、然后带着一个成年人从窗子离开，只能是吸血鬼这种超自然的存在了吧。  
　　如果只是单纯的想要灭口，吸血鬼完全可以就在这里吸干肯尼斯的血，伪装成病情恶化的样子。但是他没有那样做，而是费力气将一个昏迷的人带走，除了这个吸血鬼有收集尸体的癖好之外，其目的只可能是他想把肯尼斯也变成一个吸血鬼。  
　　想要找到肯尼斯，只有一个办法。

　　前一天晚上遇到兰斯洛特的巷子里仍然空无一人，安静得只能听到迪尔姆德自己的脚步落在石板路上的声音。他已经在剧院附近的街道上、小巷里转了大约一个小时。  
　　知道吸血鬼所在之处的只有吸血鬼。如果能见到吉尔伽美什或者兰斯洛特，也许可以得到带走肯尼斯的吸血鬼的情报。虽然迪尔姆德清楚这样做很危险，也许会立刻被杀掉，但他已经顾不上自己的安危了。  
　　他更希望能找到吉尔伽美什，毕竟昨晚吉尔伽美什并没有杀了他，也没有将他囚禁。虽然他也想过去那间地下室附近找他，但是如果吉尔伽美什外出一夜，天亮才回去的话，他就浪费了一晚的时间。  
　　“你在寻找我吗？”音调微微上挑的熟悉说话声毫无预兆地从身后传来。  
　　迪尔姆德转过身去，吉尔伽美什就站在他身后不远处的一堵墙边。爬藤植物从墙上垂下，茂密的叶片围绕在他的周围。即使身处阴影之中，他的身影也丝毫不显暗淡。  
　　“是的。”迪尔姆德向他走近几步，毫无畏惧地直视着他：“我的主人——肯尼斯先生失踪了。也许是袭击他的那个吸血鬼带走了他，想把他也变为吸血鬼。你一定认识城里所有的吸血鬼、知道他们都在什么地方吧。请你帮助我找到他。”  
　　吉尔伽美什静静听他说完，突然放声大笑起来，可即使他作出这样毫无风度可言的举动，也没有给人以粗鲁无礼的印象。  
　　“竟然为了这种事情主动到处寻找吸血鬼吗？别太狂妄了，杂种。你现在还能活着站在这里，完全是因为我还对你抱有兴趣。竟然让我带你到其他吸血鬼藏身的地方？你的那个主人对你来说就这么重要吗。”吉尔伽美什的语气里倒是没有丝毫愤怒，仿佛被挑起了兴趣般地看着迪尔姆德。  
　　他话语中的轻蔑之意使迪尔姆德的语气也冷硬起来：“你这样的家伙根本就不会理解吧。他是我的雇主，也是我的朋友。我只是想尽一名医生——一个朋友的责任！”  
　　“这样的责任使你即使面对生命危险也毫不在乎吗？”  
　　“是的。”迪尔姆德毫不犹豫地回答。  
　　“那么告诉我，找到他之后你要怎么办？”  
　　“当然是带他回来。”  
　　“如果他已经变成吸血鬼了呢？”  
　　迪尔姆德沉默了。  
　　是啊。如果已经晚了一步，又该怎么办呢。如果肯尼斯已经变成了吸血鬼，就代表着他无法回到阿其波卢德家、无法被家人接受，也无法回到这个社会中了。他将成为异类、被彻底隔绝在他原本身为其中一员的种群之外。可即使如此，即使如此——  
　　“——总有办法……！就算变成吸血鬼，他也像你们一样不是吗？总有办法……”  
　　总有办法让他在人类中间继续生活下去吧。  
　　吉尔伽美什露出好笑的表情。“莫非你想圈养他不成吗。吸血鬼不喝新鲜的血液就会饿死。当然他也可以依靠动物的血液为生，但是相信我，动物的血无法让吸血鬼满足。他会像干涸的植物渴求上天的甘霖一样渴求人血。你真的认为有办法拯救他吗？他也许根本就不需要你的拯救。不过如果即使这样你还是想见他的话就跟我来吧。我带你到吸血鬼聚集的地方。其他的吸血鬼也许会带来他的消息。”  
　　吉尔伽美什向前一步走出阴影。  
　　只要踏出这一步，就无法回头了。迪尔姆德想。吉尔伽美什那双红色的眼睛兴味盎然地注视着他，就好像蹲在地上专心致志地观察着蚁群的恶劣孩子。居高临下，并且清楚它们的生命就掌握在自己手中，只要他愿意，随时可以轻而易举地将那些生命毁灭殆尽。  
　　彻骨的寒意从迪尔姆德心底升起，但是他仍然迈出脚步，跟在转身沿着巷道走去的吉尔伽美什身后。

　　穿过几条小巷，吉尔伽美什径直走向一幢高大建筑物的后方。迪尔姆德抬头看去，认出了夜幕之下这幢建筑物墙壁的古老色泽和那些透出明亮灯光的哥特式风格的高窗。  
　　“这里是……”  
　　“这间剧院的地下很久以来一直是吸血鬼聚集的地方。如果有新生的吸血鬼，他的主人就会带他来到这里介绍给其他人。”  
　　迪尔姆德跟着吉尔伽美什走进墙根处一条向下倾斜、低于地面的小路，吉尔伽美什取出钥匙，打开尽头的门。  
　　门内漆黑一片，迪尔姆德只能隐约看到前面吉尔伽美什的身影。他向身旁伸出手去，摸到了冰冷的墙壁，刚向前踏出两步就一脚踩空，差点摔倒。  
　　一瞬间的惊慌过去之后，迪尔姆德发现自己手中正拽着吉尔伽美什的上衣后摆。  
　　“看不到吗，杂种。”吉尔伽美什的声音有些不悦：“算了，这一次就原谅你吧。”  
　　这里应该是通向地下室的阶梯。就算在这样的黑暗之中，吸血鬼也能看清楚脚下的路吗。迪尔姆德想着，虽然不怎么情愿，他还是抓紧了手中的衣摆。  
　　吉尔伽美什当然不会因为迪尔姆德看不到路而好心放慢脚步。磕磕绊绊地走完楼梯，到达有光线的地方时，迪尔姆德终于松了口气，放开了手。  
　　透出灯光的是一道开在墙壁上的宽阔拱门。而走廊还没有达到尽头，仍在向前延伸。  
　　拱门之中是一片平台，由平台延伸下去的阶梯下方，如同舞厅一般宽敞的地下空间呈现在眼前。整个大厅近似圆形，中央有几张不成套的沙发相对摆在一起，不知出于什么原因，沙发旁还竖立着一面狭长的穿衣镜。四周的墙上有几扇紧闭的门，高高的天花板上垂着枝形吊灯，驱散整个空间中的阴影，但光线也不过于明亮。  
　　吉尔伽美什走下楼梯，下面传来了模糊的说话声；迪尔姆德也跟着走了下去，楼梯下墙边的一张沙发上坐着兰斯洛特，一个白发青年站在他的身边。  
　　认出雁夜时迪尔姆德简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。昨晚在那间凌乱的阴暗小屋中，他亲眼看着眼前的青年衰弱得奄奄一息，无法挽回他的生命。而现在他站在那里，看起来充满活力，虽然皮肤仍然非常苍白，却没有了病态。他清秀的脸庞上已经看不到疾病留下的痕迹，只是左眼好像覆着一层薄膜般有些发白。  
　　他从死神那里逃脱，重新获得了生命，但已经不再是人类了。  
　　“这是怎么回事？”兰斯洛特从沙发上站起身来，皱眉看向站在吉尔伽美什身后的迪尔姆德。“竟然把还活着的人类带来这里。你应该不是要在这里进食吧。”  
　　“不要在意。”吉尔伽美什无视于他的不满，注视着正紧张得抓住了兰斯洛特衣袖的雁夜：“比我想象得要好一些呢。”  
　　兰斯洛特的情绪很快消退了。他安慰性地把手放在青年的肩膀上。“这是间桐雁夜。”他说。  
　　雁夜局促地问好：“你……你好。”  
　　这样的招呼毫无必要，因为这里根本就不是需要遵守人类社会礼仪的处所。迪尔姆德敏锐地发觉到了刚刚成为吸血鬼的雁夜与兰斯洛特和吉尔伽美什的不同——他的身上仍然残留着作为人类的习惯、那些代表了种种心理变化的不经意的肢体动作；而兰斯洛特与吉尔伽美什的行动利落干脆，完全不会做出不必要的动作。  
　　吉尔伽美什果然无视了雁夜礼貌的问候，他开门见山地询问兰斯洛特：“知道肯尼斯·阿其波卢德吗？两天前他被吸血鬼袭击，又在昨天晚上失踪了。我要知道是谁带走了他。”  
　　兰斯洛特的目光移向迪尔姆德：“这是他想要调查的事情吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德毫不退缩：“是的，肯尼斯先生是我的朋友，无论如何我都要找到他。”  
　　兰斯洛特沉静的蓝眸定定地望着迪尔姆德，好像在仔细剖析他这个人一样。迪尔姆德突然意识到，也许自己一直以来都因为他们的外表而淡化了他们身为异类的事实。以一个人类的身份向吸血鬼寻求帮助说不定是相当愚蠢的行为——一看就违背常规的吉尔伽美什暂且不谈——兰斯洛特根本就没有帮助他的理由。  
　　然而兰斯洛特却回答了他：“我知道那个人。但袭击他的不是我，我想也不会是阿尔托利亚。也许是最近来到这里的外来者做的。”  
　　“外来者？”  
　　“来到新的城市却没有主动出现在其他吸血鬼面前，也没有在集会地点露面的吸血鬼。”兰斯洛特解释道，“为了不产生冲突，这样做是必要的。这座城市里只剩下我们四个吸血鬼了。最近经常能感觉到陌生的气息，但他从未出现过。”  
　　迪尔姆德觉得心中一沉。连这些吸血鬼也从未见过的外来者，他又要到哪里去寻找呢。  
　　兰斯洛特转向了吉尔伽美什。“我要和你谈一谈。”  
　　吉尔伽美什露出厌烦的表情，但还是随兰斯洛特走到地下室中央。只剩下迪尔姆德和坐在沙发上的雁夜面面相觑，雁夜有些尴尬地移开了目光。  
　　他不可能知道在他死前自己曾经见过他吧。迪尔姆德也有些尴尬地想，从他身边走开。  
　　“你是谁？”清朗的问话声从上方传来。  
　　迪尔姆德抬头看去，楼梯顶端的平台上，一个身穿宝蓝色裙子的少女正俯视着他。  
　　少女大约十五、六岁，有着完全不同于普通女孩的、丝毫不显娇弱的澄净美貌。她的金发盘在脑后，翡翠色的眼睛中显露出凛然和睿智。  
　　“这不是你该来的地方。”她又说道。  
　　最初迪尔姆德以为她是剧院里的演员，偶然走到了这个地方；然后他看清了少女异常白皙和光滑的皮肤，意识到她就是兰斯洛特口中的另外一个吸血鬼——阿尔托利亚。  
　　“不，我是——”  
　　“是我带来的。”吉尔伽美什不知什么时候结束了谈话，回到迪尔姆德身边。  
　　“你……？”少女转向吉尔伽美什的目光中带着戒备和不信任的神色：“把人类带到这里来，你又想耍什么把戏？”  
　　“这可是出于他自己的意志。”  
　　“吉尔伽美什，别以为我不知道你——”  
　　“阿尔托利亚。”兰斯洛特适时开口，冲淡了火药味。“这就是我提起过的间桐雁夜。”他轻轻把雁夜拉到身边。  
　　少女郑重其事地颌首表示问候，雁夜没有再说“你好”，而是默默点头回应。  
　　阿尔托利亚看着台阶下的四人，说道：“我追踪到了外来者的线索。”  
　　迪尔姆德的神经立刻绷紧了。  
　　“这个吸血鬼名叫吉尔·德·雷斯。”  
　　“我听说过这个家伙。”兰斯洛特低语，吉尔伽美什则面无表情地沉默着。  
　　“没错，就是那个来自法国的古老吸血鬼。”阿尔托利亚娇小的面容严肃地紧绷着：“这几天以来我一直在暗中注意着他，他经常不必要地杀人，以折磨人为乐，绑架儿童，并且沉迷巫术。他创造了新的同伴，那个吸血鬼也像他一样不懂得是非善恶。”  
　　吉尔伽美什低低地笑了出来。  
　　然而迪尔姆德的注意力已经完全被“新的同伴”吸引去了，他忍不住问道：“请问，他创造的新的吸血鬼是不是叫做肯尼斯？”  
　　少女的目光转向他：“我不太确定他的名字，是一个橘色头发的年轻人。”她又转向脸上仍然带着嘲讽笑容的吉尔伽美什：“我们是否要除掉这个破戒者？”  
　　“破戒者——吗。”吉尔伽美什低语着，笑容又加深了几分。  
　　“他的做法过于明显，会暴露我们的存在。”兰斯洛特说。  
　　“你们想对他做什么就做什么好了。”吉尔伽美什似乎突然对惩处破戒者的话题感到索然无味，“我对你们这些杂种之间的争斗不感兴趣，也不会参与。不过别忘了，对方有两个人——也许三个。而你们——”他扫了一眼兰斯洛特和雁夜，没有继续说下去。  
　　兰斯洛特沉默着，似乎是在权衡。他问道：“知道他的藏身地点吗？”  
　　“还不知道。他经常出现在靠近城郊的贫民区附近。”  
　　“现在就想除掉他太轻率了。至少知道他的藏身处所、他究竟创造了几个吸血鬼，等待时机。”  
　　“可是那些人怎么办？”少女抬高了声音，“他经常绑架孩子，有时一晚有十几个之多！那些无辜的人该怎么办？”  
　　她与吉尔伽美什和兰斯洛特都不一样。她的声音中有着属于人性的、源自于正义感的愤怒。迪尔姆德心中不禁升起了对少女的敬佩之意，虽然他很清楚她也一样要靠鲜血生存下去。  
　　“阿尔托利亚。”兰斯洛特的语气好像在安抚一个孩子：“我会找机会和他接触，看他究竟想做些什么。如果我打算动手，会通知你的。”  
　　少女咬紧了嘴唇。“他根本就是一个不可理喻的彻头彻尾的疯子。”她说，转身离开了。  
　　“等……！”迪尔姆德想追上去，至少要问清楚吉尔·德·雷斯出没的地点，却被吉尔伽美什拽住了后颈的领口。  
　　“你想和她一起去跟踪那个恶心的杂种吗？你的目的应该是找到你那个愚蠢的主人吧。”吉尔伽美什面露不悦：“别忘了你是我的东西，不许和那个黄毛丫头搅合在一起。”  
　　“……谁是你的东西！”迪尔姆德挣脱了他的手。  
　　兰斯洛特拉过雁夜离开了。宽敞的地下室中只剩下迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什相对站在那里。  
　　迪尔姆德试图和他讲道理：“肯尼斯先生很可能被那个吉尔·德·雷斯变成了吸血鬼，跟踪他是理所当然的吧。”  
　　吉尔伽美什冷哼一声。“就算跟着他，见到了你的主人。然后呢？当着他的面把你的主人抢回来吗。”  
　　“……那你打算怎么做？”  
　　“我会带你到吸血鬼经常出没的地方。在那些地方等待他独自出现，这才是最好的方法。不要和其他的吸血鬼扯上关系，他们会很乐意吸干你的血。兰斯洛特也是一样，如果昨天我没有带你离开那里的话，你大概就成了那个雁夜的第一个牺牲者了吧。”  
　　他所说的话让迪尔姆德想起了那个晚上所受的屈辱，他捏紧了拳头。  
　　“我倒是更愿意留在那里。”  
　　“哼。”  
　　吉尔伽美什一步迈到迪尔姆德面前，在他后退之前揪住了他额前垂下的那绺头发，将他拉近自己。  
　　“难道比起被我疼爱，变成吸血鬼的食物更好么？”  
　　迪尔姆德没有回答。比起死亡，他当然更加希望能活下来。他必须找到肯尼斯，然而面前这个危险的吸血鬼却是他深入这黑暗世界的唯一倚靠。  
　　迪尔姆德惊觉吉尔伽美什与自己的距离已经近得几乎嘴唇相贴，他向吉尔伽美什的胸前狠推过去，在手掌还没有碰触到他的衣服之前，吉尔伽美什就已经后退一步，带着玩味的笑容欣赏着迪尔姆德涨红的脸和自卫的幼兽一般的表情。  
　　“跟我来吧。”吉尔伽美什说，张开手臂。“夜晚才刚刚开始。”


	7. 第七章

　　迪尔姆德跟在吉尔伽美什身后，再次磕磕绊绊地走上黑暗的楼梯（不过这次吉尔伽美什拽着他的手腕），回到了夜晚的街道上。剧院的高窗里透出明亮的灯光，演出还没有结束，观众的笑声和掌声隐约传来。三三两两的行人谈笑着走过身边，附近的点心店中飘出当天最后一炉甜点的诱人香味，时而能听到街边小店的门口响起清脆的铃声，马车的车轮碾压着路面，辘辘前行。  
　　迪尔姆德不禁深吸了一口空气。这个世界并没有改变它原本的模样，可是在知晓了神秘的存在、刚刚从一个非人的集会所中走出来的迪尔姆德眼中，一切都好像产生了微妙的变化。比如说，他无法不去注意墙角处或附近巷子里的阴影。就好像回到了年幼的时候，总觉得那些地方蛰伏着什么东西，在静静地观察自己。  
　　走在前面的吉尔伽美什拦下一辆马车，对车夫说了一句“码头”，然后坐进了车厢，看着迪尔姆德。  
　　事到如今还有什么好犹豫的呢。迪尔姆德也上了马车，坐在吉尔伽美什身边。  
　　“你所说的‘吸血鬼经常出没的地方’是哪里？”马车开始前行，迪尔姆德问道。  
　　“有特殊爱好的贵族与暴发户经常光顾的秘密俱乐部和低贱贫民聚集的肮脏酒吧是最好的狩猎场所。”吉尔伽美什回答。“流连于那种地方的人们隐藏身份，或互不相识；沉溺于毒品和淫欲与沉溺于酗酒和赌博而死去的人数同样可观。就算在那些混乱的地方杀一两个人也不会引起注意。我当然更加偏爱前者，沾染了欲望的鲜血与纯洁无辜的血液同样美味；而你那个主人应该会选择后者吧。”  
　　迪尔姆德在心中默默同意吉尔伽美什的看法。除了因为肯尼斯并没有什么特殊嗜好之外，他应该会尽量避开上流社会的各种社交场所，以免遇到认识他的人。  
　　“既然你的雇主也出身上流社会，”吉尔伽美什的语气中满是嘲讽，“就算他只是一个暴发户，变为吸血鬼以后也无法舍弃对于物质需求的习惯吧。吸血鬼也一样需要金钱——有些人在变为吸血鬼之后，会回到家中伪造自己的死亡，留下遗嘱转移财产，然后就此远走高飞。如果他没有机会这样做的话，赌场也是一个好去处。靠吸血鬼敏锐的视觉和直觉，可以赢到足够多的钱。”  
　　“你的钱就是在赌场赢来的吗。”迪尔姆德看着他身上明显价格不菲的衣服。  
　　吉尔伽美什的语气相当不屑：“不要把我和那些杂种混为一谈。我所拥有的财富可是由正当途径得来，数量之多即使是最富有的权贵也一生都望尘莫及。”  
　　就算这样说，迪尔姆德也无法查证。他决定避开这个话题，问道：“你要带我去码头的什么地方？”  
　　“酒馆。”吉尔伽美什简洁地说，眼睛望着窗外：“如果发现了你要找的人或者是疯子吸血鬼的手下，跟踪他们时要万分小心。吸血鬼的感官比人类要敏锐得多，即使你认为自己并没有发出脚步声，在吸血鬼的耳中听来那步伐也会无比清晰。哪怕是你的心跳也会暴露你的位置所在。”  
　　吉尔伽美什这样给出忠告让迪尔姆德有些意外，不过他还是回答道：“肯尼斯先生是不会伤害我的。”  
　　吉尔伽美什转过头来。迪尔姆德的语气笃定，对自己所交付出的信任毫不怀疑。吉尔伽美什露出了耐人寻味的微笑：“就让我们看看他如何回应你的信任吧。”  
　　这种等待着看好戏一般的语气让迪尔姆德再次感到他轻视了自己所重视的东西。吉尔伽美什并不具备、也不会理解人类之间的感情，多说无益，迪尔姆德把视线转向窗外，冷冷地说：“我会保护自己。”  
　　吉尔伽美什的手撑在皮制座椅上，发出吱嘎的摩擦声。他倾身凑近了迪尔姆德。在这种只有单排座椅的狭小车厢中，迪尔姆德避无可避，只好向一旁缩着身子，几乎贴在了车厢壁上。然而吉尔伽美什的手伸了过来，钳制住了他的后颈，这个带着威胁意味的动作让迪尔姆德僵硬着不敢再动。  
　　吉尔伽美什有些粗暴地拽开了他脖子上系得整整齐齐的领巾，将手探入衬衫领口。修长的手指从他颈上挑起一根银链，拉出了下面的坠子。  
　　是一个精致的银质十字架，大约有手掌大小。吉尔伽美什毫不在意地将它握在手中，将项链从迪尔姆德脖子上扯了下来。  
　　后颈勒得生疼，惊讶、迷惑和油然而起的恐惧令迪尔姆德喉咙发干。  
　　如果神的标志物无法伤害到他、甚至无法让他感到害怕的话。吸血鬼究竟是什么？究竟什么才能毁灭他们？  
　　“你是怎么……”  
　　“如果你想依赖传说中的那些方法打败吸血鬼的话，还是省省吧。”吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，张开手指，银色的粉末从他的掌心中洒下，落在两人的衣服上。吉尔伽美什站起身来，一只膝盖压上了座椅，一手撑住车厢将迪尔姆德禁锢在他的身体和座位之间，另一手捏住迪尔姆德的下颌，让他抬头仰视自己。  
　　“看来有必要让你认清自己的立场。”  
　　黑暗的车厢中，迪尔姆德看着他俯身靠近，只有那双红眸如同折射着烈焰之光的鲜红宝石，灼灼欲燃。  
　　“在吸血鬼的世界里，只有我才能保证你的安全，你也只可以倚靠我的保护。你是属于我的东西，你只能将你自身、你的一切交付给我——别无选择。”  
　　“作为我的所有物，从今天开始，特许你在遭遇危险的时候呼唤我的名字——以任何方式。”  
　　不容拒绝、不容存疑，只需接受——如同君王心血来潮颁下的赏赐。吉尔伽美什低下头，用嘴封住了迪尔姆德微张的、似乎想要说些什么的嘴唇，只剩下一半的银链滑落在脚边，发出清脆的声音。

　　  
　　坐落于码头附近的这家酒馆是幢粗陋的二层木造建筑，常客大都是工人、船员、酒鬼和赌徒，偶尔也有富家子弟到这里来寻找刺激。  
　　迪尔姆德以前从来没有来过这种地方。刚走进门，迪尔姆德就被空气中弥漫着的廉价烟草的刺鼻气味呛得咳嗽不止。大厅中央破烂的低矮舞台上正由巡回表演的私人剧团上演着粗俗的滑稽剧，围坐在周围的人们发出一阵阵哄笑，与其他的谈话声、叫骂声混合在一起，嘈杂无比。墙边角落里的桌子旁大多坐着正在玩牌的赌徒，有酒鬼烂醉如泥地倒在桌子下面，根本不在乎是否会有人踩到他们身上。  
　　迪尔姆德跟在吉尔伽美什身后踏上吱呀作响的楼梯，二楼有兼做旅馆的出租房间，开放式走廊的栏杆边摆着一些破旧的沙发，充当雅座。正对着楼梯的墙角处，一个男人正把一个妓女压在墙上，迪尔姆德慌忙转开了目光，正巧看到兰斯洛特站在栏杆旁边，低头看着一楼的景象。  
　　“真是巧合。”吉尔伽美什说，径直走到一旁的沙发上坐下，长腿搭上了前面的小桌。  
　　迪尔姆德本来以为兰斯洛特会因为吉尔伽美什又对自己透露了吸血鬼的出没之处而感到不满，但兰斯洛特看到他时表情没有任何变化，看来他对吉尔伽美什的做法已经放任不管了。  
　　迪尔姆德也站到栏杆边，注视着一楼的人群。  
　　“不想死掉的话，最好尽快离开这座城市。”兰斯洛特突然开口，湖蓝的眼睛安静地看着迪尔姆德，语气中并没有威胁的意味，更像是在劝说。  
　　“我不能离开这里，也不会这么简单就被杀掉。我必须找到我的朋友。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　“他变成了吸血鬼、无法挽救的话，你这样做又有什么意义呢？简直是在为了无谓的事情冒着生命危险。”  
　　“就算是这样，在找到他，了解他现在的情况之前，我无法放弃。对我来说他是很重要的人，你也能理解的吧。”  
　　对兰斯洛特说出这样的话，是因为迪尔姆德清楚地记得在雁夜临终的床前，眼前的吸血鬼是多么痛苦。  
　　静静看着迪尔姆德一会儿之后兰斯洛特说道：“我敬佩你的勇气和你对友谊的忠诚。你和吉尔伽美什想要做的事情我不会干涉。但是如果你将我们的存在暴露给其他人，我就会杀了你。”  
　　“我不会说的。”迪尔姆德保证道。  
　　兰斯洛特不再说话，迪尔姆德思忖着是否能从他那里了解到更多关于吸血鬼的事情。兰斯洛特当然不可能告诉他怎样才能彻底毁灭一个吸血鬼，但如果知道了吸血鬼是如何诞生的，也会是很有用的情报。  
　　迪尔姆德问道：“吸血鬼是怎么被创造出来的？或者……你们也像人类那样繁衍吗？”  
　　刚问出口他就后悔了。就算对方不是人类，这个问题似乎也相当粗俗。  
　　但是兰斯洛特的表情仍然平静无波，他回答道：“我们无法像人类那样繁衍。”  
　　“这么说你们都曾经是人类？”迪尔姆德看向不远处沙发上正执着酒杯让侍女倒酒的吉尔伽美什：“我还以为吉尔伽美什生来就是吸血鬼呢。”  
　　“为什么你会这么想？”  
　　迪尔姆德轻蹙起眉，不知该怎么描述吉尔伽美什带给他的那种与其他吸血鬼全然不同的印象。“我实在想象不出他曾经作为人类生活的时光是什么样子。他总是叫其他人‘杂种’，而且传说中吸血鬼都是由尸体变成，可是他的身体很温暖——”  
　　迪尔姆德突然闭上了嘴。  
　　“我们都曾经是人类。变为吸血鬼之后，我们的肉体将永远停留在死去的那一刻。在饥饿的时候，我们就像死尸一样冰冷苍白，但是血液会让我们的皮肤变得像人类一样红润温暖。吸血鬼之间、吸血鬼和人类之间都无法像普通人那样繁衍，做爱对我们来说也并不是必要的，因为从活人身上吸取鲜血会带来相似的快感。”兰斯洛特仿佛没有看到迪尔姆德泛红的脸颊和尴尬的表情，继续说道：“至于称呼别人‘杂种’，我相信这只是吉尔伽美什的一个恶劣习惯罢了。”  
　　迪尔姆德意识到，不知不觉之中，兰斯洛特绕过了问题的重要部分。他也只好顺应着改变话题：“你认识他很久了吗？他究竟是一个什么样的人……什么样的吸血鬼？”  
　　兰斯洛特摇了摇头。“我认识他，但是并不了解他。我成为吸血鬼已近六百年了，就算在这个长生不死的种族之中也算得上古老。可是吉尔伽美什成为吸血鬼的时间还要比我早得多——他可能是这个世界上存活着的最古老的吸血鬼，我甚至曾经听过我的主人讲起他的事情，将他当成一个不朽的传说。他的力量太过强大，行事作风也时常超出吸血鬼应该遵守的规则。你也看到了吧，他身上的光辉——那种光芒会将我们灼伤。我们是只属于暗夜之中的生物，而他却是那么引人注目。最初的时候我想杀了你，并不只是因为你得知了我们的存在，还因为吉尔伽美什对你抱有兴趣。据我所知，在这么漫长的时间当中，吉尔伽美什只创造过一个同伴。如果你也被他变为吸血鬼的话，就会得到比我、比阿尔托利亚更加强大的力量，这并不是我们希望看到的。我们为了生存下去，必须互相制约和监督，如果出现会威胁我们存在的家伙——比如吉尔·德·雷斯——我们就必须给予他惩罚。但是如我刚才所说，吉尔伽美什是我们无论如何都无法战胜的。”  
　　迪尔姆德虽然隐约感觉到吉尔伽美什是一个哪怕在吸血鬼中也超脱常理的存在，但是没有想到他居然拥有那么强大的力量。究竟是该说自己无意当中抽到了一张王牌，还是该为自己陷入了比想象中还要危险的境地感到担忧呢。  
　　“那么阿尔托利亚呢？她还只是一个十几岁的女孩吧。”  
　　“阿尔托利亚变为吸血鬼时非常年轻，但她的年龄几乎和我一样大。她与其他的吸血鬼不同，虽然我们都是在无法选择的情况下变为吸血鬼的，她却认为自己仍然可以选择正确的路途。她一直都只猎杀恶人，这是她发下的誓言，据我所知几百年来从未被违背过。当然她也不会创造吸血鬼，毕竟，我们都不想将这样的生命再施加给他人。”  
　　“可是你把雁夜变成了吸血鬼。”迪尔姆德低声说。  
　　“是的……”提到雁夜，兰斯洛特的表情柔和起来，那双沉静的眼睛好像将所有的喧闹都隔绝在外。他低下头，卷曲的紫色长发从肩膀上滑落。“我本来不想将他变成吸血鬼的。可是在听到你说他马上就会死去的时候我慌了……”他抬起手来，注视着张开的手指：“如果还有时间的话……如果他的时间再多上二十年、三十年，我也不会将他变为吸血鬼。这么快就要失去他让我无法容忍……我做了非常自私的事情。”  
　　“……兰斯洛特？”  
　　迪尔姆德和兰斯洛特同时抬头，看到雁夜正站在楼梯旁边，迷惑地看着他们两个。他向这里走过来时，迪尔姆德注意到他的左腿不太灵活。  
　　雁夜来到兰斯洛特身边，他的唇角沾着一点红色。迪尔姆德立刻意识到了那是什么，而兰斯洛特伸出手来，轻轻将那点红色抹去。如果他们不是吸血鬼的话，这幅画面真可算得上温情。  
　　“我们活的时间太长了。”兰斯洛特说，他的目光没有从雁夜身上移开，“吸血鬼是孤独的生物，只有在创造者和被创造者之间才会存在亲密的同伴关系。然而在漫长的时光之中，这样的关系也未必能一直持续下去。因为种种理由，我们会从彼此的身边离开。吉尔伽美什从未说起过他那唯一的同伴。他竟然直到现在也没有杀死你或将你变为吸血鬼，大概是因为他在你的身上寻找着乐趣，或者像我一样——”  
　　他的目光转向迪尔姆德，“像我一样还想念着生命的美好。啊。你的眼睛好像在怀疑。只拥有短短一生的人类是不会理解的。你们在奔波之中匆匆走过一生，感叹着生命的短暂易逝，没有足够的时间去关心真正重要的事物。在人们互相许诺着永远的时候，其实他们也并不知道这个词语所描述的时间有多长。两百年，三百年……当这个世界上只有你自己毫无改变。你就会发现时间的前行……生命的流动是多么的有意义。你们还可以改变，你们的未来还有着无限的可能。而我们——这个世界上只有死亡才是永恒，当我们在无尽的时间中抓着永恒的未来时，这未来也已经死去了。所以你应该了解了吧，即使看着所爱之人逐渐变老，也是一件幸福的事情。”  
　　兰斯洛特捏住了雁夜的下巴，向他倾下身去；雁夜一脸窘迫地推开了他。  
　　迪尔姆德移开了目光。  
　　兰斯洛特猜对了一半，他当然不知道，吉尔伽美什让迪尔姆德活着只是出于“兴趣”——这是他亲口所说。迪尔姆德并不认为吉尔伽美什的心中还留有人类的感情，就算他对曾经的同伴就像兰斯洛特对待雁夜那样珍惜，但是经过如此漫长、常人无法想象的时间冲刷之后，那种东西也已经消磨干净了吧。  
　　吉尔伽美什仍然坐在那里。注意到了迪尔姆德投向自己的视线，他举起玻璃酒杯，做出敬酒的动作，酒杯中的红色液体随之轻微晃动。  
　　吸血鬼也可以吃除了鲜血之外的其他的食物吗——迪尔姆德刚浮起这个念头，就发觉到酒杯中的液体似乎比葡萄酒更粘稠，而刚才和吉尔伽美什一起坐在沙发上、给他倒酒的那个侍女斜躺在一旁，好像正在熟睡。  
　　“吉尔伽美什你……！”  
　　吉尔伽美什将杯中的液体一饮而尽，站起身来。“谈话结束了吗？”他说，好像并不在意刚才兰斯洛特谈论自己。“开始寻找你的要找的人吧，不要再浪费时间了。我可是为了你才屈尊来到这种肮脏的地方。”


	8. 第八章

　　微风从敞开的窗缝中吹进来，撩开了浅色的窗帘。午后的日光倾斜着闯入光线幽暗的室内，在床上印下细长的光斑。迪尔姆德眨着眼睛，大脑正从睡眠的状态慢慢清醒，身体四肢都放松地陷在柔软的床垫里，懒洋洋的很惬意，不想动。  
　　夜晚原来那么漫长。好像上一次躺在这张床上毫无担忧地沉入睡眠已经是很久之前的事情。  
　　寻找了一夜没有结果，凌晨时迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什分开。天亮之后他造访了阿其波卢德家询问情况，肯尼斯仍然没有找到。管家答应迪尔姆德，一旦发生了什么会立刻通知他。等到终于回到自己的住处，迪尔姆德迫不及待地扑上了床。  
　　楼下传来敲门声，迪尔姆德望着窗帘的缝隙之外那一条已经转变为橙红色的天空，仍然没动。安静了一会儿之后敲门声又响了起来，他这才想起他已经让佣人都离开了。  
　　当迪尔姆德走下楼时，敲门声愈发急迫起来，外面的人似乎已经用上了拳头，声音大得说是砸门也不为过。迪尔姆德皱眉在客厅中站了一会儿，突然不想开门了。这不可能是阿其波卢德家的人来带给他什么消息，他也根本没有会客的心情，更别提他现在这副只穿着睡衣睡裤披着晨衣的样子去开门实在太失礼了。正当他想转身上楼不去理会敲门声时，门外传来奥斯卡焦急万分的声音：“迪尔姆德？！你在吗？”  
　　“我在！”迪尔姆德立刻应道，快步走去打开了门。  
　　“你是怎么回事？”奥斯卡拔高了嗓音，一步跨进门来：“你为什么不在诊所？昨天晚上我到处找你！你……”他上下打量着迪尔姆德，“你刚才在睡觉吗？”  
　　“是的，抱歉，让你担心了。”迪尔姆德向客厅走去，“要喝茶吗？”  
　　奥斯卡跟着他走进客厅，伸手拽住了他的胳膊。迪尔姆德有些困惑地回过头，见奥斯卡皱眉看着自己，身旁落地窗透进的夕阳晖光正慢慢覆上他满是焦虑担忧的脸庞。  
　　“我听说了肯尼斯的事。”他说。“他在你来医院找我那天病倒，又在前天晚上失踪。今天早上我来这里时，你的佣人说你两个晚上都没有回家。”  
　　他停了下来，迪尔姆德知道他想听到自己的解释。然而他嘴唇翕动，却什么都没有说。他无法撒谎敷衍奥斯卡，但又不能告诉他真相。  
　　奥斯卡终于沉不住气：“我已经做过解剖了，那个女人的确是死于失血过多。你到底在调查什么？”他的手指攥紧了，勒得迪尔姆德的手臂很疼：“与肯尼斯失踪有没有关系？还有前一段时间在肯尼斯家发生的那起命案，你也在现场吧？你究竟遇到了什么事情！”  
　　“对不起。”片刻的沉寂之后迪尔姆德说。他微低着头，不敢正视奥斯卡的眼睛。“非常抱歉，这件事还无法告诉别人。之前拜托你的事也不必继续调查了。”  
　　奥斯卡的手垂了下去。迪尔姆德抬起头来，却避开了他的目光，带着歉疚的神情望向了窗外。这样的表情总是让奥斯卡无法释怀，甚至对不足以成为他的倚靠的自己感到恼恨，但是他对此毫无办法。在他们的沉默之中，窗外深紫的暮色缓缓下降，金色的余晖渐渐退去，最后只停留在迪尔姆德那双眼中。  
　　“该说抱歉的是我。”奥斯卡说。“就算知道你正面临困境，我也帮不上忙。答应我，别做危险的事情。”  
　　街灯亮起，迪尔姆德看向奥斯卡，露出了他熟悉的那种微笑。“别担心。事情总会解决的。”

 

　　迪尔姆德洗完澡，擦着头发路过客厅向楼梯走去时，一阵冷风在本应门窗紧闭的室内吹过。客厅中的灯不知什么时候熄灭了，在仍然有照明的门厅与迪尔姆德所在走廊的微弱亮光之间形成一片幽暗地带。落地窗大敞着，窗帘在夜风中鼓起波浪，夜空的微光和街上的灯火洒落进来，他看到吉尔伽美什坐在窗边的沙发上，一手支腮，正静静地看着自己。  
　　吉尔伽美什的目光由上至下地扫过他的身体：湿漉漉垂下的头发，裸露着的脖颈和锁骨，浴衣的袖口滑落到手肘处而露出的小臂，薄薄的布料贴合着完美有力的腰线，光裸的小腿上仍然沾着水珠。吉尔伽美什的红眸微微眯起，似乎是对眼前这幅景象感到颇为满意似的。  
　　指责他随意私闯民宅根本毫无用处，但迪尔姆德还是皱眉表达了自己的不满：“你为什么会在这里？”  
　　“你难道已经不需要情报和指引了吗？”吉尔伽美什问道。  
　　就算需要也不代表你可以以此为借口擅自闯进我家啊——迪尔姆德想，看着吉尔伽美什从沙发上站起身，向自己走来。  
　　每当吉尔伽美什这样靠近时，迪尔姆德都想要后退避开。生物的本能在脑海中敲响警钟，就好像看到了猎食者的食草动物。但是空气中那迫近的威压感好像攥住了他的呼吸一般，将他钉在原地，无法挪动脚步。  
　　吉尔伽美什站在他的面前，抬起右手。他的指间挂着一条金色的细链，一个小小的十字架链坠垂在下面，微微摇晃。  
　　迪尔姆德想起了昨晚被吉尔伽美什碾成粉末的银色十字架。  
　　“不必了，我并不在意。”他说——反正对你们也不起任何作用。  
　　“闭上嘴接受恩赐吧。”  
　　迪尔姆德迟疑着伸出手来。项链落进他的掌心，比想象中要重，应该是纯金制成。链子做工极为精细，色泽非常漂亮，十字架的吊坠像镜子一样光滑，却是颠倒过来的。  
　　“逆十字架？你从哪里得到这个的？该不会是吸血鬼独特的宗教信仰吧。”迪尔姆德可不太想接受异教的象征物或者遗物之类的东西。  
　　“你并不是天主教徒吧。”吉尔伽美什说。“彼得死的时候就是被钉在倒十字架上。逆十字架含有驱除邪恶的意义，不过也有人将它误认成邪恶本身的标志。没什么。我只是想起了这条项链，想要把它给你罢了。”  
　　迪尔姆德皱着眉，蜜色的眼睛里仍然满是怀疑。吉尔伽美什从他手中拾起项链，向他走近一步。  
　　“我就屈尊亲自给你戴上它吧。”  
　　不管是送自己项链也好，还是要给自己戴上它也好，这都只是吉尔伽美什心血来潮的游戏罢了，迪尔姆德能从他那微扬嘴角的笑容之中看得出来。吉尔伽美什贴近了他，两只手臂环绕到他的颈后，将项链扣好。他抽回手时，指尖滑过迪尔姆德的脖子，他的皮肤比贴在颈上的金属温热得多。他在来到这里之前刚杀了人——迪尔姆德意识到这一点时，吉尔伽美什的脸已经凑了过来。丝一般柔软的金发擦过他的耳廓，轻微的吐息喷在左侧的脖颈上，随之而来的嘴唇缓缓摩擦过皮肤的触感令迪尔姆德毛骨悚然。  
　　吉尔伽美什的手指勾住项链的坠子，拉紧。  
　　这个动作充满了霸道和侵占的意味，仿佛再次昭示着他的所有权般。迪尔姆德不得不低下头，额头抵上了他的肩膀。有那么一瞬间，他的确产生了完全被吉尔伽美什掌握在手中的错觉。  
　　在向吉尔伽美什请求帮助的时候，迪尔姆德曾经认为他有能力从吸血鬼的手中保护自己。然而现在他明白自己那时的想法太天真了。他清楚地知道自己已经无法从吉尔伽美什的身边逃开，在一切结束的那一刻，吉尔伽美什一定会向他索取报酬的吧——代价就是他的生命。  
　　他会抓住任何机会抵抗那样的命运，但同时深知希望渺茫。  
　　因此他遣散佣人，拒绝了奥斯卡的帮助。  
　　今晚奥斯卡离开时，迪尔姆德送他到大门边，两个人都沉默着，甚至没有说一声再见。迪尔姆德准备对奥斯卡的背影关上门时，奥斯卡突然回过身来，拉住了门。那大概是迪尔姆德第一次见到外向开朗的奥斯卡脸上出现欲言又止的表情吧——但是他们就这样在门缝中与对方相视片刻，终究还是只有沉默。  
　　只要一想起奥斯卡当时的神情，想到也许这就是最后一次见面，心中的罪恶感就会愈加深重。  
　　仿佛知道迪尔姆德心中在想些什么似的，吉尔伽美什在他的耳问道：“那个杂种……今天到这里来做什么？”  
　　他的声音轻柔，刻意加重了“那个杂种”。  
　　迪尔姆德吃了一惊，猛地推开吉尔伽美什：“我什么都没有告诉他，这件事也和他没有关系！”  
　　“你曾经让他帮助寻找被吸血鬼咬过的人吧。”  
　　“你是怎么……。是的，但是我请他帮忙的时候并不知道吸血鬼的事情，刚才也已经明确地告诉他，不再需要他的帮助了。”  
　　“哼。我不认为那个杂种会就这样放弃。”  
　　奥斯卡确可能会独自调查下去。他已经意识到最近发生的这些怪事之间有所关联，如果追查下去的话，说不定会发现吸血鬼的存在，那样只会让他置身于危险之中。  
　　为了保证奥斯卡的安全，迪尔姆德不得不微低下头，放低姿态对吉尔伽美什作出请求：“请你……不要对他出手。”  
　　即使在自己的生命受到威胁时，迪尔姆德也没有开口请求过。吉尔伽美什玩味地看着他那有些不甘心的神情，绕着他踱了两步：“我对那个杂种不感兴趣。倒是你——”他压低了嗓音，语气暧昧：“告诉我，他碰过你吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德过了一会儿才明白他的意思。  
　　“别以为所有人都像你一样肮脏。”他咬牙说道。  
　　吉尔伽美什露出了危险的笑容。  
　　“这还真是过分的指责啊。追求快乐可是生物的本能，怎么能叫做肮脏？不过我就原谅你的语出不敬吧。调教不听话的狗也是主人的责任。我会教会你享受乐趣。”  
　　迪尔姆德立即想要从他的身边退开，但是吉尔伽美什已经抓住了他的手臂，同时脚下一扫，将他迎面绊倒在沙发上。不给迪尔姆德反抗的空隙，他拖过他的腰，让他以膝盖跪地、两只前臂支撑在沙发上的姿势趴伏着，身体压住他的后背，一手钳制住他那两只淤青尚未消退的手腕，另一只手解开了他浴衣的带子。  
　　浴衣里面什么都没有穿，迪尔姆德用力挣扎，可根本动弹不得。吉尔伽美什的手抚过他的腰身，沿着那精练的线条滑进腹股沟，拢住了两腿之间的器官。  
　　“放手！”迪尔姆德把脸埋在手臂中间，闷声吼道。  
　　“让我看看你能拒绝到什么时候。”  
　　吉尔伽美什的手开始上下抚弄。迪尔姆德绝望地感到身体又一次违背了他的意愿，渐渐变得燥热起来，分身也逐渐硬挺。吉尔伽美什的手指描摹着贲张的柱身，指甲时而骚刮过龟头，强烈的刺激从小腹蹿上，迪尔姆德咬住了自己的手臂才没有呻吟出声，快感让他觉得腰部无力。  
　　见他已经无力反抗，吉尔伽美什放开钳制着他的手，将他身上的浴袍从衣领处拉至腰际，低下头，沿着他肩胛骨的突起向上亲吻，舔舐着那以优美的形状弯曲着的后颈，用想要直接从皮肤吸取血液般的力道在上面留下痕迹。  
　　吉尔伽美什的指尖能准确地捕捉到他最轻微的震颤。他能听到他极力压抑着的喘息，他喉间的细小呜咽。他空着的那只手探向迪尔姆德胸前，两粒乳头已经挺立起来，他揉捏、揪扯着它们，尽情蹂躏。手中的性器愈发硬挺滚烫，顶端已经开始渗出透明的液体。吉尔伽美什扯住迪尔姆德的头发，不让他再咬着手臂，唾液牵起银丝从他的嘴角流下，他仰着头，喉结不由自主地滚动着，下颌的弧线说不出地撩人。  
　　吉尔伽美什手上的动作不紧不慢，快感似乎无止境地刺激着迪尔姆德的神经，却又并不能使他感到满足。迪尔姆德无意识地挺起了腰，配合着吉尔伽美什的动作小幅度地摇摆，这样的变化让吉尔伽美什愉悦地微笑起来。  
　　“看吧。身体会本能地寻求快乐。”吉尔伽美什说，可是迪尔姆德的思绪一片混乱，即使听到了，也并没有去理解。  
　　吉尔伽美什加快了手中的动作，快速地捋动柱身，不停刺激着顶端，间或揉弄两个囊袋，抚摸会阴处。快感如同疾风骤雨，迪尔姆德的脊背剧烈颤抖起来，几乎无法保持跪伏的姿势。  
　　“唔……”迪尔姆德的口中漏出近乎抽噎的呻吟声，高潮如闪电一般穿过他的身体、让他的脑海一片空白。他痉挛着，射在了吉尔伽美什手中。  
　　身后压制着他的力量离开了，迪尔姆德脱力地瘫倒在地上。  
　　吉尔伽美什翻转过他的身体，沾着白浊的手固定住他的脸颊，让他丧失焦距的湿润眼眸正视自己。  
　　“给我记住。只能由我赐予你这样的快乐。”他说，手指拂过他的脸庞，在上面留下迪尔姆德自己的精液。

 

　　迪尔姆德来到诊所时早已过了下班的时间，他独自一人站在接待台前，翻阅着预约的记录。这两天中发生的事情太过离奇和突然，让他无暇顾及诊所的工作。写着预约时间的本子上有多处更改的痕迹，字迹有些潦草，看来他那唯一的助手在没有医生的情况下仍然坚守着岗位，大概被那些到了预约时间却没办法看病的病人折腾得不轻。  
　　虽然对那些病人感到抱歉，但是没有办法。迪尔姆德给助手留下字条，拜托他把其他医生介绍给病人，然后写了一张停业通知。  
　　迪尔姆德将通知贴在大门上面。白色的纸张覆盖住了玻璃上“奥迪纳医生诊所”的字样，他锁上门，视线透过玻璃，注视着门内漆黑一片的诊所。这里原本是他以为直到退休才会离开的地方。  
　　他转身走下台阶，吉尔伽美什站在路灯下面等待着他。

　　与吉尔伽美什不一样，迪尔姆德还需要解决晚饭问题。诊所附近有一家他经常光顾的法式餐厅，虽然很小，但装潢漂亮，料理也相当不错。在这个时间，餐厅中已经坐满了客人，迪尔姆德在外面露天的小圆桌旁落座，吉尔伽美什极为自然地坐在了他的对面。迪尔姆德有意撇开视线不去看他，招手唤来侍者。  
　　几小时前在客厅的沙发旁边，当他从高潮中恢复神智的时候，还是第一次兴起了与吉尔伽美什同归于尽的念头。如果说第一次是因为吉尔伽美什对他产生了欲望，那么这一次就只是他单纯地想从折辱自己的过程中享受愉悦而已——迪尔姆德本来是这样认为的，可是当吉尔伽美什俯身看着自己时，那双低垂的红眸中却没有丝毫嘲讽的神色，这让迪尔姆德感到困惑不已。  
　　不过无论如何，在寻找肯尼斯的过程中，迪尔姆德还是不得不依赖他。他是暂时的护身符和路标，背后却也是足以让人坠入地狱的毁灭之门。  
　　迪尔姆德点餐之后，吉尔伽美什被侍者问及要点些什么时，大概觉得枯坐在那里很无趣吧，他叫了一瓶葡萄酒。迪尔姆德简直为那瓶好酒感到痛心，阻止了他，让侍者把自己在店里开的那瓶酒拿过来。  
　　吉尔伽美什轻蔑地瞥了一眼拿上来的酒瓶，但是没说什么。迪尔姆德看着他端起酒杯，轻轻摇晃着，好像在观察着红酒的色泽。他将杯口凑到鼻子下面，鲜红的眼睛微微眯起，如同在用嗅觉品尝一般。夜色之中，街角的景象、那些繁华的灯火都成为了虚化的背景，这幅画面令迪尔姆德联想到狮子之类的大型野兽，即使是那样的威猛和令人畏惧，它们也会低下头，轻嗅脚边的野花的吧。  
　　如此美丽，迪尔姆德几乎无法将目光从他的身上移开。  
　　如果只有这一种方法把这美貌永久保存。超越时间，永远不必看到这张脸庞容颜衰老的样子。说不定，这的确就是最适合吉尔伽美什的生存方式。  
　　吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，目光转向迪尔姆德，饶有兴趣地看着他发呆的样子。  
　　迪尔姆德窘迫地移开了目光。  
　　“你在看什么？”吉尔伽美什问。  
　　“唔……只是在想你们还有没有味觉罢了。”迪尔姆德随便说道，不过他也的确好奇过这个问题。  
　　“当然有。”吉尔伽美什回答。“比起人类，我更能品尝到每种味道的精妙之处。不过那是没有意义的，吸血鬼无法消化普通的食物。对我来说，没有什么比血液——这种生命的琼浆更加美味。”  
　　我看你的味觉是彻底坏掉了吧。迪尔姆德默默地想。  
　　“那么。你真正想问的是什么？”  
　　在吉尔伽美什的面前，掩饰心中的想法根本没有意义。迪尔姆德问道：“你在变为吸血鬼之前是什么人？为什么会被变成吸血鬼？”  
　　“哦？对我有兴趣吗？”吉尔伽美什晃动着酒杯，“那么久远的事情我怎么可能记得。”  
　　他的语气并不像是在回避问题。  
　　“你现在帮助我，其实是想要在结束的时候杀了我吧。”  
　　吉尔伽美什微笑起来。  
　　“我想要杀了你的话，随时都可以动手，这不是什么交换代价的游戏。你还不明白吗？”他放下酒杯，伸出手来，托起了迪尔姆德的下颌。“我说过吧。被我抱过之后，你就是属于我的东西。我会在你最美丽的时候将你变为吸血鬼，做我身边的珍藏。不过——”他看着迪尔姆德随着他的动作微微向前倾身，那双美丽的金眸带着不肯屈服的光彩注视着自己的模样，轻轻摩挲着他的下颌，接着说道：“当然现在的你已经足够美丽了。要不要我今晚就将你变为吸血鬼？如果要调查吸血鬼的话，处于同等的位置会容易得多吧。”  
　　“不。”迪尔姆德断然拒绝，挣脱开他，向四周看去，希望没人注意到这一幕——然后他发现侍者正端着他的晚餐呆呆地站在几步远之外，似乎正因为他们两人之间的气氛无法上前。


	9. 第九章

　　时间正稳步步向深夜，城市中的街道逐渐沉寂下来。夜色如同漆黑的巨幅幕布，在普通一天结束的舞台上徐徐降落，将之后登场的、上演更加夸张和危险戏码的人和生物包裹其中。河岸线上那些建筑的阴影连绵成片，点点灯火愈是接近码头那繁荣的中心就愈是明亮稠密，如同逐渐汇聚的星光。昨夜吉尔伽美什只是带着迪尔姆德走进了那些边缘地带的店铺；今晚他们才算踏进了这各式各样的人群流动的中心。  
　　距离码头最近的旅馆规模不是很大，装潢颇有家居风格，那些深色的胡桃木家具、手工缝制的格子餐巾，还有柜子里和搁板上随处可见的小装饰品都令人感到一点温馨和亲切的气氛。楼下兼做餐厅和休息室的大厅里坐着刚刚来到这座城市的商人、游历各处的诗人和画家、蜜月之中的新婚夫妇；即将乘船出行的人在这里打发时间，孤独的旅行者独自坐在小桌旁边，脚下放着他们从不离身的灰扑扑的旅行袋。也有不少当地的客人是因这里的新酿葡萄酒慕名而来——这是侍女向迪尔姆德夸耀他们自酿的美酒时所说的。  
　　迪尔姆德站在壁炉旁边，一边啜饮着葡萄酒，一边倾听几个人围在一起谈论城里发生的奇闻怪事；结果当然没有收获，虽然有几件事的确有些怪异恐怖，但剔除其中的夸张成分，不太可能是吸血鬼所为。  
　　迪尔姆德把空酒杯放在前来收杯子的侍女的托盘上。大厅另一端相通的舞厅之中，响起鼓点、笛声和小提琴奏响的清越昂扬的音乐声；人们接连进入舞池，将磨得光滑铮亮的木地板踏得砰砰作响。烛光在桌子上、壁炉上、搁板上随处可见的玻璃烛台之中闪烁，吉尔伽美什正站在窗边，左手随意地扶在打了蜡一样光亮的深色木窗台上。不知他是在看着窗外的景象呢，还是在注视着那些烛光和正向他走来的迪尔姆德的倒影；他的身影倒是出人意料地令人觉得有些孤单和安静。吉尔伽美什有时会带给迪尔姆德这样一种有些矛盾的感觉：好像他可以很好地融入周遭这个世界，但是却又好像是从这个世界之中分割出来的一幅立体的画作。  
　　“从弗利特街那个理发师那里听到什么有用的消息了吗？”迪尔姆德走近时，吉尔伽美什开口问道；虽然看不到他的表情，但迪尔姆德能从他的语气中联想到他那一贯带着些嘲讽的笑容。  
　　“没有。”迪尔姆德有些心不在焉地回答。“最离奇的大概是圣雅各公墓闹鬼吧。据说夜里会听到墓地里传来哭号声，守墓人被发现死在小屋里，全身的皮都被剥掉了。”  
　　“哦？”吉尔伽美什似乎有些感兴趣地挑高了尾音。他转过身来，目光从迪尔姆德身上滑过，似乎在注视着他身后的虚空：“感到幸运吧。我刚刚听到那个小丫头的‘呼唤’，她说昨夜在交易市场见到了两个新生的吸血鬼，其中一个看起来正是你要寻找的人。如何？现在就赶往那里，打听消息吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德的心脏好像突然被一只手狠狠攥住一样停跳了一下，过了一会儿他才反应过来吉尔伽美什所说的“小丫头”是指阿尔托利亚。  
　　“‘呼唤’？”  
　　“存在于吸血鬼之间的一种感应，不过这并不是通过我的描述就能让你明白的事情。就当做是一种意念的交流来理解吧。”  
　　“阿尔托利亚在哪里？”  
　　“就在附近。”  
　　“也就是说吸血鬼之间不但可以凭借意念互相交流，还可以互相感应对方的位置？如果距离很远的话呢？”  
　　“这种能力受到吸血鬼本身的力量和距离的限制，但是对我来说这些限制并不存在。”  
　　“那不就代表你可以得知任何一个吸血鬼所在的位置吗？”迪尔姆德的声音中几乎带着一丝愠怒：“你在耍我吗？”  
　　“别胡乱对你所不了解的事物做出判断。”吉尔伽美什冷冷地说。“这种联系只建立在双方交流的基础上。就好像两个在黑暗之中互相看不见的人，如果其中一个不发出声音，另一个就无法知道他的所在之处一样；虽然以我的力量可以准确地感觉到每个吸血鬼在这座城市中的什么地方，但前提是他没有隐藏自己的气息，或向我发出‘呼唤’。”  
　　迪尔姆德意识到，即使自己已经与吸血鬼有过许多接触，但仍然对他们所知甚少。他原本以为吸血鬼的力量也仅仅是指超乎寻常的体能和极为敏锐的感官，但现在看来，这不过是他们所拥有的超自然力量中很小的一部分。  
　　吉尔伽美什注视着迪尔姆德的眼睛；然后他的红眸微微眯了起来，挑起嘴角。  
　　“你想知道我拥有的能力吗？”  
　　“你的能力该不会也包括读心术吧。”  
　　“‘读心术’这种说法并不准确。如我之前所说，这并不是仅凭我的描述就能让你理解的。不只是这些人类无法想象的能力，吸血鬼眼中所见的世界也与人类所见并不相同。”  
　　“是什么样子的？”  
　　吉尔伽美什压低了嗓音，轻柔的语调中有几分蛊惑人的性感：“你想知道现在我眼中的你是什么样子吗？”  
　　不远处舞厅里的乐声和那些欢快的舞步让带有节奏的震动回荡在这木造的建筑之中，轻微地嗡嗡作响。杯盘相碰、刀叉的声音在他的耳中清脆好像银铃，与那些低低的交谈声混合在一起，却又如即将消散的雾气与其中的景色一般层次分明。吊灯和那些蜡烛的光芒映照着光亮的棕色家具，在整个空间中呈现昏黄温暖的色调，如同裹在琥珀之中，清晰无比、晶莹发亮。那些人们，他们的动作和脸上的表情如此鲜明，他们的服装，那些彩色的织物、刺绣、蕾丝和沙沙作响的塔夫绸裙摆，就像是画家调色盘上色彩明艳的色块。人类肉体的味道混合着香水味，连同那些皮肤上的温度一起隔着空气传递过来。  
　　而他面前的迪尔姆德，那些琥珀一样的光彩在他醇如蜂蜜般的金色眼眸之中全都黯然失色。他现在正蹙起眉毛，眉心有一条不易察觉的纵纹，纤长的睫毛在细微地颤动着，正注视着他的那双眼睛中流露出些许疑惑和茫然。这张脸上，每一条线条，每一寸皮肤都是那么恰到好处，令他想起精心雕琢、光泽柔和又质地坚硬的象牙工艺品。他能听到血液在他的身体中奔流的声音，露出在领巾外面的脖子上，动脉在随着他心脏的鸣响一起跳动。他没有用香水，但是他的皮肤上散发着一种蜂蜜般的淡淡香味。  
　　其实这是多么讽刺啊——有些东西，只有在真正失去、永不还复的时候，才能更加深刻地体会到它的美丽。  
　　迪尔姆德迷惑地接受吉尔伽美什对自己的凝视，那双红色眼眸中的专注神情似乎把他拖进了某种恍惚感之中。然后吉尔伽美什的手伸了过来，手指并拢，按在了他脖子左侧的动脉上。  
　　迪尔姆德突然想到，要从吉尔伽美什手中逃出也并非只有离开这座城市一途。他还有身为人类的优势——吸血鬼所无法企及的白昼。  
　　吸血鬼在白天究竟只是沉睡还是完全失去意识？阳光会伤害他们吗，对他们有怎样的抑制力？虽然十字架对吸血鬼不起作用，但是只要他们的身体构造还与人类相同，神父所说的方法——只要肉体的中枢遭到无法逆转的破坏，比如刺穿心脏、砍掉头颅，他们的确是可能被彻底毁灭的吧。  
　　仿佛下意识地想要确认吉尔伽美什的心脏确实还像人类一样跳动着似的，迪尔姆德抬起手来，贴上了他的胸口。隔着上好的布料，规律有力的振动从掌心下传来。　　  
　　他知道吉尔伽美什的藏身之处。只要在白天去那里找到他，想办法让他暴露在阳光下，然后——用木桩在他的心脏上——  
　　吉尔伽美什的微笑加深了。  
　　迪尔姆德猛然惊醒，意识到在旁人眼中他们两人的动作会有多亲密，好像被烫到一样缩回了手，同时后退一步。吉尔伽美什的手指因为这突然拉开的距离而离开了他的脖子，他垂下了手臂。  
　　迪尔姆德感到心脏重重地敲击着胸口。自己刚才在想什么，他一定已经知道了。但是他却不以为意。  
　　“阿尔托利亚还在附近吗？”迪尔姆德问，好像急于转移注意力似的：“我有话要对她说。”  
　　  
　　旅馆的后门外不远处就是河岸。吉尔伽美什抬手示意前方，那个吸血鬼少女就站在以一条直线平直地向两方延伸开去的堤岸上面，面向河水，月色给她的身影笼罩上一层朦胧的光。  
　　“我要单独和她谈谈。”迪尔姆德说。见吉尔伽美什挑起眉，他又补充道：“我要询问她见到那两个吸血鬼时的细节，然后决定下一步该怎么做。”  
　　“准许，去吧。”吉尔伽美什说。“在此期间，我就去找些其他的乐趣以打发无聊好了。”  
　　想到他也许会去杀人，迪尔姆德踌躇了一下，最后还是默默点头，转身走向阿尔托利亚。  
　　迪尔姆德踏上石块堆砌成的堤岸。河水清凉微腥的气味扑面而来，即将盈满的月亮悬垂在宽阔的河面之上，远处的水波泛着粼粼冷光。不远处的码头边停靠着的许多船只凝聚成大片形状奇特的阴影，几盏甲板上亮着的灯火在微风中闪烁。少女抬起头来看着迪尔姆德，碧绿色的眼睛中那份沉静不同于兰斯洛特的安静柔和，是一种带着力量与坚韧的沉静。  
　　“为什么和吉尔伽美什在一起？”少女先开口了，“他会杀了你的。”  
　　这个问题可不是用几句话就能解释清楚的，迪尔姆德只有回答：“我的朋友被吸血鬼袭击之后失踪了，为了找到他，我需要吉尔伽美什的帮助。听说你昨天见到了新生的吸血鬼，可能正是我要找的人。”  
　　“昨天凌晨时，我在城郊交易市场的赌场附近看到他。淡金色头发，蓝眼睛，看起来是一个很眼严肃的人。他正和吉尔·德·雷斯创造的另一个叫做龙之介的吸血鬼在一起；但是因为当时就快日出，我会赶不及回到住处，所以没有跟踪他们。他就是你要找的人吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德觉得喉咙中好像梗了一块东西。他有些艰难地回答道：“是的。”  
　　“既然如此，就赶快离开这座城市吧。我们的世界不是人类可以踏足的领域，你知道的已经太多了。”  
　　“兰斯洛特也对我说过同样的话。可是我还不能离开。既然已经得到他的线索，我就必须找到他。”  
　　“为什么？他已经变成吸血鬼了，你还能做些什么呢？”阿尔托利亚不解地问。  
　　“如果他现在处于那个叫做吉尔·德·雷斯的吸血鬼的控制之下，我必须把他解救出来。……不只是把他从那个吸血鬼的手中解救出来，还要拯救他脱离身为‘吸血鬼’这种绝望的命运和生存方式。”迪尔姆德低下头，看着脚下涨退的水波碰触着堤岸。他一直抑制着不去想象肯尼斯变为吸血鬼之后会遭遇什么，为了生存下去会做些什么。在对吸血鬼所知甚少的现在，他还想不到解救肯尼斯的方法，但即使如此，他的决心也不曾动摇过。  
　　“我明白了。”阿尔托利亚说。“可你只是一个人类。我不希望像你这样的人被吸血鬼杀死，所以离开吧，我会代替你杀掉他的。”  
　　迪尔姆德抬头注视着阿尔托利亚认真的侧脸；他以为自己刚才听错了。  
　　“等一下！我并没有说要杀了他！”  
　　阿尔托利亚闻言用同样疑惑的目光看向了他：“不是要杀他？那么你要用什么方法拯救他？”  
　　“我还没有想到方法。但即使不太可能，我也想让他好好生活下去，就算还是一个吸血鬼，永远也不再拥有白天，我也希望他能回到与往日相差无几的生活之中。”  
　　“那是不可能的。”少女的眼神严厉起来，“你真正了解吸血鬼究竟是什么样的吗？我们的生存必须以其他生命的牺牲作为代价。只要变为吸血鬼，还身为人类时的普通生活就成为了回忆中的旧画像，永不可即。这是一条一旦踏上就再也无法回头的路途，想要解救他除了终结这样的生命之外别无他法！”  
　　迪尔姆德注视着少女那透着些许倔强的碧绿眼眸。因为初次见面时她为了无辜的人不再受到伤害而提议除掉破戒者，还有兰斯洛特说过她发誓只猎杀恶人，迪尔姆德曾经认为她是这些吸血鬼中最为接近人类的一个。可是看来他想错了。在某种程度上，她也不懂得人类的感情。但这并不代表她没有感情；只是她将情感的排位放在了理智和正确之后。她有着自己想要贯彻的信念，在这三样东西同时摆在面前时，她会凭着理智选择正确的方向，而不会允许情感扰乱自己的判断。  
　　“我和肯尼斯先生认识十多年了。”迪尔姆德说，声音平静，“不算一起长大……但也差不多吧？一起玩耍过，做过孩子气的傻事。有一次在秋天的时候我爬上了庄园里的果树，结果摔下来扭到了脚；他一边骂我一边背着我回家。他是一个很出色、也很骄傲的人。作为朋友，我们之间也渐渐产生了隔阂。我知道变为吸血鬼意味着什么。可是无论发生什么，过往的时光并不会就此消失。知道他失踪真相的人只有我，我不能眼睁睁地看着他被留在黑暗之中，对这一切放任不管。哪怕什么都无法挽回，我也仍然无法允许自己没有付出任何努力就轻易地放弃他。你能理解吗？”  
　　阿尔托利亚的目光从迪尔姆德的身上移开，转向河面上那些遥远细碎的波光。她想起久远的过去，在她刚刚变为一个吸血鬼时，为了掩藏身份，在前方等待着她的无尽黑暗之中生活下去，她即将离开自己出生与成长的土地。她的好友并不知道真相，但也发觉到了一段时间以来她的异常。在她们告别的时候，她柔软的手指握着她的双手，眼泪滴落在她祖母绿色的衣襟上。  
　　“我并不讨厌这样的生活，为什么要离开我？”她说。小船缓缓离岸，她的手指从她的掌心中滑脱出去。“即使你已经不是我以前所认识的你，我也希望能待在你的身边。”  
　　那一晚的夜色就好像今夜的夜色，甚至连河面上的银色波光也与这条河上的波光别无二致。月色之下，格尼薇儿独自站在岸边，她那仿佛笼罩着一层微光的身影渐渐远去，但阿尔托利亚还是能看到她脸庞上闪烁的泪珠。在她的身后，故乡那高大城墙的阴影沉默如同寂静的山峦。  
　　“我理解。”阿尔托利亚说。她的目光仍然投向远方，夜风撩起了她两颊边柔软的发丝。“能得到你的友谊是他的幸运。你就去寻找他吧——但是相信我，找到他之后，立刻杀了他。这才是对他最仁慈的救赎。”  
　　她转过身，背对迪尔姆德，沿着堤岸走去。

 

　　接近郊区的城西可以说是这座城市之中的灰暗地带。这里紧挨大片低矮古老的砖房，那些房屋之间又杂乱地加盖了许多木屋，人口拥挤、环境脏乱、瘟疫肆虐。因为这片地区的混乱和当地政府的管理不力，犯罪在这里层出不穷；这片地区中的交易市场也因此异常繁荣，做着普通买卖的店铺后面也充斥着黑市交易，甚至有不少上流社会人士也会偷偷光顾这里。当然，在迪尔姆德随吉尔伽美什踏进这片区域之前，他仅仅是对这里有所耳闻。  
　　阿尔托利亚所说的赌场隐藏在市场混乱的木板屋中。说是赌场，其实不过是一间光线昏暗的小屋中挤了几十张小桌。门窗紧闭，空气混浊闷热。赌徒们围坐在一张张桌旁，有不少男人光着上身，骨节粗大的手中抓着纸牌，表情凝重；或者几人围在一起，紧盯着庄家摇着骰子，好像那声音在一步一步把他们推向崩溃边缘似的。  
　　迪尔姆德站在可以看到大门的最里面一排桌子边，做出和身边的人一起旁观牌局的样子，注意着不时走进门来的人。吉尔伽美什在他身旁，比起看着那些赌徒玩牌，他似乎更热衷于观察他们的眼神、表情和动作，仿佛一个乐于看着自己所预言的悲剧全都实现的恶劣预言家一般，在他们即将输得很惨的前一刻露出残忍的笑容。  
　　如果不和这些赌徒玩牌的话，就很难从他们口中打听到什么。迪尔姆德对此几乎完全不懂，他问吉尔伽美什：“你不去玩两把吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什轻蔑地说：“你是说让我和这些低贱的蝼蚁玩这种游戏吗？这些失败者，从他们手中赢走金钱能得到什么乐趣？如果要玩的话，就要挑选那些因为好奇而刚刚踏入这种场所的家底富裕的年轻人，与他周旋，先让他尝到一点甜头；让他信任你，再将他的一切慢慢剥夺，引导他一步步走向深渊，这才是有趣的消遣。”  
　　“你不会真的这么做过吧。”迪尔姆德皱起眉。  
　　然而吉尔伽美什没有回答。他突然后退了一步，站进了从房梁上垂下的油灯下那一片阴影之中。所有的表情从他的脸上消失，好像突然戴上了一张面具。他注视着前方。  
　　迪尔姆德随着他的视线看去，一个刚刚走进门来的男人正站在门前，有些阴沉地四处张望。在这种季节里，男人居然穿着深灰色的长大衣，里面的外套、背心和衬衫也一件不落地穿得严严实实。他的一头黑发乱翘着，下巴上有明显的胡茬，看起来有些邋遢，身材也并不高大强壮，但是却给人一种精悍的印象。这种印象大概来自于他那张神情冷漠的脸吧。  
　　他向墙边一排破烂的沙发走去，与蜷缩着坐在那里的一个老头交谈了几句，从对方的手中接过一包东西塞进大衣里，然后立刻离开了。  
　　“……有趣。”身边传来吉尔伽美什的低语声。然而他的神情却不是单纯感兴趣的样子——迪尔姆德看得出来——他的眼神中有一种冷冰冰的、几乎含有杀意的玩味。  
　　“在这里等我。”吉尔伽美什说，向门口走去。  
　　“等等，怎么回事？”迪尔姆德在他身后跟了几步，吉尔伽美什没有解释，径直离开了赌场。  
　　但是迪尔姆德立刻就不再在意他突然离开的原因了。身旁杂乱的交谈声里，有一个熟悉的名字突兀地被捕捉进他的耳中。  
　　一张小桌旁坐着三个男人，似乎刚刚结束一场赌局。背对着迪尔姆德的壮汉左手臂上有一个模糊的刺青，似乎是一个人名；坐在他对面的两人，一个顶着一头很短的红发，另一个是个矮个子。纹身男人正继续着刚才的话题：“那家伙就是阿其波卢德家正在找的当家，我绝对没有看错。听说他们会给提供消息的人不少好处。竟然出现在这种地方，我看八成是躲在哪里养女人吧。”  
　　“对不起。”迪尔姆德来到桌边，三个人一齐抬头看向了他。“请问，你见到了肯尼斯·阿其波卢德吗？他有没有说什么，透露他一直都在哪里？”虽然极力想要保持冷静，迪尔姆德的语气仍然有些急切。  
　　“我凭什么告诉你？”纹身男人狐疑地上下打量迪尔姆德，“你是阿其波卢德家的人？”  
　　“我是他的朋友。能否请你把见到他时的细节详细地告诉我？”  
　　“你知道阿其波卢德家是悬赏收集情报的吧。”对面的小个子男人开口了，用拇指搓着一枚骰子的一面。  
　　“钱的话倒是无所谓。但是你们要保证告诉我的全是实情。”  
　　三个人交换了一下眼色，纹身男人站起身来：“好吧。在这里说不方便，跟我们来。”

　　现在已是深夜时分，屋外四周杂乱密集的木屋群中没有一点灯光。它们被彼此的阴影互相覆盖，除了风偶尔刮过时响起的空洞的呜呜声，死寂一片。  
　　迪尔姆德跟着三个男人绕到赌场的木屋后方。见那三个人继续向漆黑一片的木棚区中走去，迪尔姆德警惕地停了下来，站在赌场的小窗透出的灯光之中，说道：“在这里说就可以了。”  
　　他们没说什么，走了过来。红头发和矮个子在纹身男人身后稍远的地方站定，似乎并不想参与这场谈话。  
　　纹身男人开口说道：“昨天晚上我来这里时，肯尼斯·阿其波卢德和一个年轻的小子就已经在这里了。绝对没有认错，我在码头做搬运工人时，曾经给他运过货物。昨晚我一直在注意他们两个，那个小子一直在玩骰子，几乎每次都赢。”  
　　“你听到他们之间的交谈了吗？或者是和别人的交谈，只要是有可能成为线索的都可以。”  
　　“交谈？”纹身男人歪曲着嘴角笑了。“没什么交谈。你不是认识那家伙吗？总是一副高高在上的表情。后来我和他赌了两把——因为有些好奇。他一次都没输过，可赢走了我不少钱。”  
　　迪尔姆德抱起双臂，视线冷冷地停留在男人身上。“没有交谈，那么你想卖给我的情报是什么？”  
　　“我和我的朋友怀疑他作弊，所以在他们离开之后偷偷地跟着他们。我的朋友想要回一些钱，就把他们堵在了市场那边；我一直蹲在棚子下面看着。”他的笑容更扭曲了：“结果呢，我看到，他们两个杀了他——阿其波卢德直接拧断了他的脖子。”  
　　迪尔姆德觉得一阵寒意霎时间蹿遍了全身。  
　　“这种事情就算告诉警察也没有什么好处。告诉你的话，你会为你的朋友付封口费吗？不过我觉得——还是用更直接一点的方法好了。”  
　　迪尔姆德这才发觉另外两人已经分散开挪到了他的左侧和后方。小个子男人在他的左边，手中握着一把反射着寒光的小刀，用拇指试着刀刃，阴森地冲他笑了笑，露出一口沾着烟渍的坏牙。  
　　“他赢走的钱，你就替他还一点吧。至于我朋友的命——”他眯起眼睛，露出一个及其猥亵的笑容。  
　　三个人开始向迪尔姆德靠近。  
　　迪尔姆德并不是没有想过这种可能，因此在表面上他还保持着镇定；但他的心脏正因身体的高度紧张而剧烈跳动，手心里沁出了冷汗。  
　　同时面对这三个人能平安脱身的机会接近于零，不过如果主动交出身上所有值钱的东西，这些人也许不会伤害他，但迪尔姆德正直的个性使他不会在任何犯罪面前低头。他一边谨慎地挪动脚步，一边在心中估算彼此的位置和距离。  
　　纹身男人和迪尔姆德身后的红头发同时扑了过来，意图从两个方向压制住他的行动。在他们动起来的同时，迪尔姆德非但没有躲避，反而向前踏进一步，看准机会，抬起右手直直一拳砸在正面扑来的纹身男人的鼻梁上。这一下可不容小觑，他的爆发力和男人本身的冲力叠加在一起，迪尔姆德能感到脆弱的软骨在自己的指关节下碎裂；他的手也疼得厉害。男人猛地向后仰去，后退了几步才站稳脚跟，捂住鼻子的指缝中涌出了血。迪尔姆德本想在这一击之后立即趁机脱身，但因为反作用力的惯性，他的动作慢了一拍，肩膀被身后冲上来的红头发牢牢箍住。  
　　“我要宰了你。”纹身男人闷声说，直起腰来。他放下捂住鼻子的手，鲜血滴滴答答地从脸上淌落，半张脸几乎都被染红，鼻子明显塌了下去。  
　　迪尔姆德正想抬脚去跺抓着他的家伙的脚面，钳制住他肩膀的力量却突然消失了。  
　　吉尔伽美什出现在红发男人身后，一只手掐住了他的后脖颈。用力之大，迪尔姆德能看到他的手指陷入皮肉，挤压得喉结向前突起。男人用力挣扎着，翻着眼睛瞪视着上方的夜空，口中发出令人不快的咯咯声，胡乱地挥动着手臂，在自己的脖子上抓挠着，缺氧大概已经令他无法思考，做出这样的举动只是出于原始的求生本能罢了。  
　　“蝼蚁。”吉尔伽美什说，森冷的语调几乎能冻结住还在跳动的心脏。“竟敢用你这双肮脏的手碰他。”  
　　极为轻描淡写、好像几乎没有用力般地，吉尔伽美什将手中的男人向后甩了出去。沉重的躯体砸落在十数英尺之外的地面上发出闷响，之后就没有了声息。  
　　“啊……啊……”一旁的小个子已经发不出完整的叫声，他惊恐地看着金发男人那有着冷血动物般竖直瞳孔的血红双眸缓缓转向自己，露出了好像看到什么肮脏东西般的厌憎神情。他乱挥着手中的刀子，双腿抖得挪不动脚步。然而下一秒他就被两脚腾空地从地面上拎了起来，他甚至还来不及反应究竟发生了什么事情。  
　　迪尔姆德半靠在一堆斜倚在墙边的长木板上，目瞪口呆地看着吉尔伽美什张开五指抓住小个子的头顶将他拎起，他那如同离水的鱼一般的剧烈挣扎好像没有给吉尔伽美什带来任何影响，他的手指正在渐渐收紧。  
　　“等一……！”阻止的话还没来得及喊出口，伴着一声西瓜被敲开一样的潮湿闷响，温热腥咸的液体四散喷溅，弄脏了吉尔伽美什的袖口。  
　　头盖骨被捏碎的尸体扑通一声倒下，如同摔碎的陶土罐子，血液和粘稠的白色脑浆一起洒在地上。  
　　纹身男人一直呆站在原地，似乎并没有理解这短短几分钟之内眼前所发生的事情，直到他下意识地低头去看飞溅到衣服上的东西——那是一颗从颅腔中迸落出来的眼球，带着红白的混合物挂在他的身上，向上瞪视着他。  
　　“啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊！”他跳舞一样蹦了起来，神经质地跺着脚、抖着衣服，终于将那东西抖落下去。极度的恐惧和自卫本能让他没有转身逃跑，而是从怀中掏出手枪，对准吉尔伽美什。  
　　吉尔伽美什站在原地没动，鲜红的眸子睥睨着眼前的男人。在男人颤抖着双手握住枪柄，准备扣下扳机时，迪尔姆德抡起身边的一块粗重的长木板，用尽全身力气向他的后背挥了下去。  
　　伴随着木板碎裂的巨响，男人面朝下直挺挺地倒了下去。  
　　迪尔姆德喘着粗气，扔掉了手中的半块木板。  
　　“我不是要救你，而是在救他。”迪尔姆德对露出意味不明的笑容的吉尔伽美什说，蹲下身摸了摸男人的脉搏，还活着。  
　　“快离开这里，”他说，拉住了吉尔伽美什的手腕，“我可不想在凶杀现场被人发现和你这个凶手待在一起。”

　　直到交易市场被远远甩在身后，迪尔姆德才气喘吁吁地放慢脚步。他发现自己手中还抓着吉尔伽美什的手腕，立刻放开了手。他的手心上沾满了溅在他衣袖上的血液，已经有些凝结，迪尔姆德用手帕用力擦拭，可是那粘稠的液体贴在皮肤上面，怎么也擦不干净。  
　　在迪尔姆德二十多年的生活中，从未如此直面暴力和暴力造成的死亡。此刻，在夜色中掠过树梢的风声就好像在一遍又一遍地模仿着那些悲鸣、颅骨碎裂的声响，沾在他掌心中、手帕上的血色让那些画面不断在脑海中重复回放。他终于压抑不住，狠狠地将手帕甩在地上，瞪视着从刚才开始就一直以悠闲的神情观察着他的吉尔伽美什：“你为什么要杀了他们？”  
　　吉尔伽美什冷笑一声。“不但不感谢我救了你一命，反而指责我吗？如果我没有回来的话，被杀的就换成是你了。”  
　　“只是打昏的话也可以阻止他们吧！”  
　　吉尔伽美什反问道：“那样能阻止他们以后继续作恶吗？”  
　　“只要活着，谁都有机会改过自新。”  
　　“这样的机会在他们杀了几个人之后？”  
　　迪尔姆德无言以答。  
　　“不过，你似乎也没有什么资格来指责我。”吉尔伽美什嘲讽地说。  
　　迪尔姆德狠狠咬住了嘴唇。他无法反驳，在挥动木板那一瞬间，他的确只想到要阻止男人开枪，心中只担心着吉尔伽美什的安危，而忘记了子弹可能根本不会对这个吸血鬼造成伤害。正是因为意识到了这一点，正因为他的确将一个恶魔当成了同伴，哪怕只有一瞬间，他也对抱有这种想法的自己感到愤怒和惧怕。  
　　欣赏了一会儿他的表情之后，吉尔伽美什将目光转向了天边。“把手帕捡起来。”他说，“除非你希望它被警察找到。今夜就到此为止。”


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含暴力描写

　　迪尔姆德被敲门声惊醒。午后强烈的阳光正从落地窗照射进来，洒落在覆盖在他脸上的报纸上面；视野之中满是放大模糊的字母和被纸张过滤得柔和却又明亮的光芒。迪尔姆德把报纸从脸上拿开，坐起身来。  
　　昨夜回到家中时已经接近凌晨，迪尔姆德却没有办法好好入睡，总是因为各种各样诡异可怖的梦境而醒来。天亮之后他去见了自己的助手一面，询问他病人有没有妥善安排，回到家中之后，他读着报纸，竟然在不知不觉中躺在客厅的沙发上睡着了。  
　　身体的疲惫能压过精神上的不安感。这一觉他睡得很熟，虽然怪诞的梦境又再次光顾了他的睡眠，但此时梦中的情景已经像是指缝中的清水一般迅速地溜走了。唯一能记得的是，敲门声刚刚响起时，他的梦境将那声音扭曲成了某种恐怖又绝望惶然的嘶吼。  
　　迪尔姆德伸向门把的手犹豫了一下。敲门声每响三声之后就停顿一下，不急不缓，好像门外的人有着足够的耐心与时间；这种规矩的敲门方式显然不是奥斯卡。为了保证他的安全，迪尔姆德决定避免与他见面。  
　　出乎意料的是，站在门外台阶上的，是奥迪纳家管家的儿子卡尔特。  
　　“迪尔姆德少爷。”青年脱下帽子，带着笑容点头致意：“安格斯老爷让我来给您送一封信。”  
　　迪尔姆德立刻将他让进屋中。卡尔特比迪尔姆德大上一、两岁，是个非常诚实和聪明的人；儿时他们经常在一起玩耍，不过自从迪尔姆德到城里上学、长大之后，两个人之间的关系就渐渐疏远了。  
　　迪尔姆德从他的手中接过信封。里面象牙色的信纸上是迪尔姆德的养父安格斯漂亮的字体。信中以相当担忧的口吻询问他是不是遇到了什么事情，是否需要家中的帮助；奥迪纳家的庄园就位于城郊，看来养父已经得知诊所停业的消息了。  
　　迪尔姆德抬起头，卡尔特正站在门厅里，视线扫过客厅，停留在厨房的方向。要是拿到信之后立刻让他回去就好了——迪尔姆德想，安格斯或许会在他回去之后询问他见到自己时的细节，而现在客厅桌上的灰尘明显是两天没有打扫的样子，厨房安安静静，不难看出现在这个家中并没有佣人。  
　　迪尔姆德重新折好信纸，对卡尔特说：“请回去转告父亲，就说我一切都好，诊所暂时停业是因为有些事情脱不开身。”  
　　然而对方却一脸严肃地回答道：“老爷说，如果拿不到少爷的亲笔回信，就不让我进庄园的大门。”  
　　安格斯当然不会因为仆人没有带来回信就把他关在门外。但是如果不写回信的话，只会让养父更加担心，说不定他会亲自到这里来，确认自己是否安然无恙。  
　　迪尔姆德垂下视线，从叠起信纸的缝隙中能看到最后的落款：爱你的父亲。他抬头看着面前的信使，说道：“我会写回信的，但是请你回去之后不要对父亲说任何会让他感到担忧的话。”  
　　卡尔特注视迪尔姆德片刻，开口问道：“迪尔姆德，我可以问你吗？你遇到了什么事情？”  
　　这是站在朋友的立场上所发出的询问，然而迪尔姆德仍然只能做出如此的回答：“解释起来很麻烦，但不是什么严重的事情。我会把它解决，拜托你，我不想让父亲担心。”  
　　卡尔特看起来并不相信，但他颌首同意了。迪尔姆德正要去书房写回信时，敲门声又响了起来。  
　　门外是一个大约七八岁的小男孩，穿着明显大了一圈、手肘上打着厚补丁的衣服，斜挎着一个布袋，应该是个报童。  
　　“您是奥迪纳医生吗？”他问。得到迪尔姆德肯定的回答后，他递上一张折叠整齐的信纸：“这是阿其波卢德的管家先生给您的信。”  
　　迪尔姆德接过它，把口袋里的硬币都给了男孩；关上门之后，他立刻展开了信纸。内容很短，与其说是信件，不如说是一张便条。  
　　奥迪纳医生：经由家族决定，明天将为肯尼斯先生举行葬礼。讣告见明日早报。非常抱歉。  
　　午后的阳光将雪白的纸张映得无比刺目。迪尔姆德站在客厅中央，视线一遍一遍地扫过葬礼和讣告这两个字眼。他明白“经由家族决定”是什么意思。阿其波卢德家的当家肯尼斯还没有妻子和儿女，拥有继承权的是他的几位近亲。如果不是为了瓜分那丰厚的家产，他们不可能在当家仅仅失踪四天、还没有确定生死的情况下放弃寻找、公开死讯。大家族内部争夺财产的不择手段和阴暗无情，对出身于没落的贵族世家、而后又被名门望族收养的迪尔姆德来说再清楚不过。  
　　只有迪尔姆德知道肯尼斯还“活着”，虽然其形式已经与这个词语的真正意义相去甚远。但是他没有权力、也无法介入阿其波卢德家的私事，如果肯尼斯不出现在那些人面前，恐怕也没有办法劝说他们取消葬礼。一旦棺木下葬，刻着肯尼斯·阿其波卢德的名字的墓碑立起，肯尼斯就真正失去了人类的身份，而成为了黑夜里徘徊的幽灵。  
　　手中的信纸在不知不觉中被揉得皱巴巴的，几乎要撕裂了。这是第二次，迪尔姆德发觉到他原本的想法、他鲁莽的行动是多么天真。事情的发展总是充满了无法预知的因素，只要有一次脱离设想中的轨道，就会愈来愈远地向无法控制的错误方向奔驰而去。  
　　结果，肯尼斯不但被迫成为了只能在黑暗之中生存的异类，连他一手支撑着的家业也无法保全，甚至在迪尔姆德认为最后可以庇护他的地方——家族之中也失去了容身之地。  
　　见到肯尼斯的时候，他要怎么把这些消息告诉他？如果已经一无所有，他要怎样把他带回到人类中间生活？对了，还有索拉，迪尔姆德想到，但同时又感到无法在她的身上寄予更多的希望。  
　　卡尔特仍然站在门厅里，静静地看着迪尔姆德，脸上是确实明白迪尔姆德遇到了什么难题、也明白他打算将这一切一力承担的凝重和担忧。  
　　“抱歉，我这就去写回信，随便坐吧。”  
　　迪尔姆德坐在二楼的书房中，按照平日里与家中通信的习惯写了些问候的话和一些无关紧要的琐碎小事；然后提到肯尼斯失踪，说自己正在帮忙寻找他，一切安好，不必担心。  
　　折起信纸、封入信封时，迪尔姆德抬头望向桌前的窗外。夏日里强烈的阳光之下，窗外那棵半大的白蜡树繁茂的叶片上也闪烁着光芒。他想起了家中的果园，每到即将收成的季节，树枝上挂满了累累果实，养父会带着尚且年幼的自己在园中漫步。身为学者的养父教他去注意观察身边的事物，指给他看各种各样属于自然界中的小细节；那时他还那么小，即使是被坠满的果实沉甸甸压弯的、距离地面最近的树枝对他来说也是那么遥远。后来他渐渐可以踮起脚够到那些苹果，可以独自溜到园中玩耍，有了其他伙伴，能爬上那些枝叶繁茂的树枝中间。养父渐渐不再是他的整个世界，但当他回到他的身边去时，安格斯仍然那么温柔地微笑着，用手指擦去他脸上的灰尘。  
　　窗外马车经过的声音将迪尔姆德从那阳光充沛、色彩鲜明的回忆中拉了回来，他甚至觉得还能闻到那累累果实的馨香。从没有什么时候像此时此刻，他如此想念那大片的苹果园，想念那些过往时光中的欢笑与慈爱的声音。  
　　迪尔姆德站起身来，关上窗子，拿着那封信离开书房。  
　　唯有尽快结束这一切，才不至于失去更多东西，对肯尼斯，对迪尔姆德自己，都是如此。

　　黄昏时分，迪尔姆德来到那间法式餐厅。虽然今天餐厅中并未满座，但他还是选择了外面的露天小圆桌。一整天几乎没吃什么东西，餐厅中食物的香味却丝毫激不起他的食欲。只点了一份蔬菜沙拉，迪尔姆德坐在桌边仔细翻阅着报纸，不时抬起头，看着橙红色的太阳在远处的建筑旁逐渐下沉。餐厅所在的街道对面是一座广场，周围没有高大的建筑，视野相当开阔；头顶正迅速转变为深蓝色的天空呈现弧形，抬头看去，如同身边的整个世界都浸在一滴透明的水滴底端，水滴的表面映射着夜空，几缕羽毛般排列着的云絮漂浮在上面。靛蓝与深紫的天幕边沿残留的最后一片红色与金色渐次过渡的晚霞仿佛正缓缓燃烧殆尽，最后终于熄灭于遥远的天地交接之处。侍者刚刚点燃的、闪烁在餐桌中央玻璃烛台中的烛光在夜色的降临之下显得明亮起来，柔和的晚风驱走了白日留下的燠热，身旁窗下一排低矮的灌木丛中传出虫鸣的声音。  
　　迪尔姆德翻遍了当天所有的报纸，没有看到任何有关城西的交易市场发现尸体的报道。也许在那片混乱的地区这算是司空见惯的事情，至于那个因迪尔姆德的干扰而活下来的男人会不会去报警——从那男人对迪尔姆德所说的话来看，他并不信任警察，而且就算他真的去报警，大概警察也不会相信有人能仅用一只手就捏碎成年人的头盖骨吧。  
　　不知从什么时候开始，露天的座位上只剩下了迪尔姆德一个人。从窗子看进去，餐厅之中也熄灭了一部分灯光；只有在每张桌子的中央，玻璃烛台中的点点烛光还在跳跃，暗淡的光线使那整个空间中都好像浮动着香槟一般透明的色泽。街上的行人和马车都减少了，夜色犹如滴入水中的黑色墨水，渗进每一处灯光无法触及之处，那些路灯也好像因为没有行人的衬托而显得冷清起来。  
　　距离日落已经过去了两个多小时，吉尔伽美什仍然没有出现。  
　　昨夜入夜后不久，吉尔伽美什就出现在了迪尔姆德家的客厅里。不可能是因为他找不到自己——虽然不太愿意承认这点，但迪尔姆德相信无论自己身在何处，吉尔伽美什想要找到他都是轻而易举。  
　　也许这个无法捉摸、任性妄为的吸血鬼只是厌倦了这样的游戏而已。吉尔伽美什从一开始就没有许诺过什么，更不会为了帮助迪尔姆德而与自己的同类为敌。他甚至从来没有与迪尔姆德约定过下次见面的时间和地点——就好像一切都只掌握在他的手中。迪尔姆德懊恼地意识到自己正好像养成了习惯一般地坐在这里等待吉尔伽美什到来的行为之后，在桌上留下付账的钱，干脆地起身离开。

　　迪尔姆德只身一人来到城西的交易市场附近。阿尔托利亚说她在这里看到肯尼斯的时候已经接近黎明，那就代表着他们的藏身之处就在这片地区周边。  
　　交易市场附近的住宅区是被称为贫民窟的地方。城外有几座很大的种植园，住在这里的大多是自由的奴隶和短工。然而这里的夜晚丝毫不逊色于繁华的河岸线；在那片杂乱的老砖房周边，简陋的小楼和旧谷仓改造成的酒馆和店铺鳞次栉比地排列着，所有的窗子中都透出明亮的灯光；那些心灵手巧的异国奴隶用木块、废旧铜铁用心地打造出各种各样的乐器，奏出具有浓郁异国风情的音乐，从各间酒馆的窗子中流泻出来，在街道上混杂在一起，奇异地共鸣着。尽管时间已接近午夜，店铺之间来往的行人仍然不减，深色皮肤的女子结伴路过，未加妆饰的脸上是纯粹的健康与自然的美丽；她们回头打量着迪尔姆德，互相窃窃私语。  
　　迪尔姆德观察着这些店铺，考虑要不要像前两个夜晚一样找一个酒馆打听消息，不知不觉走到了一排店铺的尽头。最末一家有些冷清的店门敞开了，迪尔姆德不经意地向站在门前一片光亮中的人影看去，然后停下了脚步。  
　　随着清脆的叮铃声，关上的门隔绝了洒落在门前的光线。肯尼斯以迪尔姆德无比熟悉的动作抬手向后抹了一下头发，举步走向那几乎没有灯光的贫民窟居住区。  
　　在并不寒冷的晚风之中，迪尔姆德却感到脖子后的汗毛都竖立起来。这种冲击感比起见到刚成为吸血鬼的雁夜时更甚，虽然他早已确知了肯尼斯变为吸血鬼的事实。肯尼斯仍然是他记忆中的样子——一丝不苟向后梳拢的头发，得体的衣着和一贯严肃甚至有些傲慢的神情——但是从最后一次他们还有交谈的见面直到此刻肯尼斯以吸血鬼的身份出现在眼前，在迪尔姆德所看不到的地方，他确实已经跨过了那条界限，两个曾经熟知的朋友之间，已经隔开了迪尔姆德所无法理解的、生死之间的鸿沟。  
　　迪尔姆德想唤肯尼斯的名字，但是他发现从自己的喉咙里发出的音节抖得厉害。肯尼斯走得很快，在他消失在视野之中、融入夜色之前，迪尔姆德拔脚追了上去。  
　　远远的，肯尼斯在一个岔路口停下，望着延伸进贫民窟杂乱棚屋之间的小路尽头。轻轻的、纷乱的脚步声在夜色里格外清晰，一个橘色头发的青年沿着小路向肯尼斯走来，身边跟着六个孩子。  
　　——是阿尔托利亚口中，吉尔·德·雷斯创造的另一个吸血鬼，龙之介。  
　　没有交谈，好像已经培养出了足够的默契一般，肯尼斯先一步转过身继续像黑暗中走去，龙之介和那些孩子安静地跟在他身边。  
　　在目睹了吉尔伽美什是多么轻易地杀掉两个人之后，迪尔姆德明白他的忠告是正确的——以人类的力量根本无法与吸血鬼抗衡。他不能正面面对另一个吸血鬼，在他的面前劝说肯尼斯跟自己离开，或者从他手中救出那些孩子；跟踪他们也很危险，但迪尔姆德无法放弃这个机会。就算今晚不能与肯尼斯接触，至少知道他们的藏身之处也好。  
　　迪尔姆德下定决心跟了上去。  
　　通往城内的大路左侧是大片树林，右侧是低洼的沼泽地；这个奇异的队列在大路上靠近树林的一侧向城里的方向走去，似乎根本不在乎会被可能路过的马车看见。迪尔姆德与他们保持着只能隐约看清他们身影的距离，尽量放轻脚步。也许他的脚步声混入了孩子们杂乱的脚步声中，两个吸血鬼并没有发觉身后的跟踪者。  
　　在大路上走了一段距离之后，吸血鬼们拐进了一条通往树林之中的小路。树干成为了很好的遮蔽物，迪尔姆德缩短了和他们之间的距离。那些孩子都没有哭，似乎也没有显露出过害怕的样子，只是安安静静地走着，这点相当奇怪。叫做龙之介的橘色头发的吸血鬼似乎觉得气氛过于沉闷，突然用开朗的声音大声建议道：“我来给你们讲故事吧？还是唱儿歌呢？”  
　　孩子们仍然沉默着，一旁的肯尼斯也一言不发；迪尔姆德都能想象得到此时他脸上那紧抿着嘴唇的表情。  
　　既然没有人提出异议，龙之介放声唱起了童谣：  
　　“妈妈杀了我，爸爸吃了我，  
　　兄弟姐妹坐在餐桌底下，捡起我的骨头，埋在冰冷的石墓里。  
　　啪嚓啪嚓，咯吱咯吱，咕叽咕叽，裂开了，  
　　啪嚓啪嚓，咯吱咯吱，咕叽咕叽，断掉了。  
　　右手拿过心脏，左手拿过小肠，放下头颅放下肝脏，玛丽拿起蓝色的眼珠在看着。  
　　啪嚓啪嚓，咯吱咯吱，咕叽咕叽，裂开了，  
　　啪嚓啪嚓，咯吱咯吱，咕叽咕叽，断掉了。  
　　右手拿过肺脏，左手拿过肾脏，放下舌头放下鼻子，玛丽割下挂着耳环的左耳朵。  
　　玛丽啊，玛丽啊，穿着红衣的玛丽，有着绿色眼珠的玛丽，收下挖出的眼珠，  
　　穿着鲜血沾红衣服的玛丽，拿起锯子与菜刀转过身，  
　　拿着空洞的没有眼睛头颅，出现在你家的院子里。”　（注）　  
　　诡异的歌词伴着吸血鬼欢快的声音回荡在深夜之中，偶尔有一两声鸟类凄厉的尖锐啼鸣传来，好像在给他做着和声。小路两旁耸立的树木伸向夜空，稀疏的树冠仿佛组成了一条拱顶的长廊。月光透过枝叶洒落下来，在黑暗之中留下斑斑银色；前方踏着不紧不慢的步伐行进着的人影就好像是晃动着的幽灵在地上拖拽着自己的影子。迪尔姆德觉得自己跟着他们，好像在不知不觉之中走入了非人的地界。  
　　不知走了多久，高大的树木逐渐向后退去，城市中繁华之地的点点灯火出现在遥远的前方。而迪尔姆德前面这支队伍的目的地也已经明确地显现出来——宝石蓝的夜空之下，一座古老塔楼的剪影高高耸立，顶端山形的墙垛上竖立着残缺了一半的十字架。这里是这座城市中最大的墓园之一——圣雅各公墓。  
　　这座公墓的历史也许有几个世纪，许多家族世代埋骨于这里。墓园的金属围栏上满是锈迹，围栏中栽种的一排灌木植物似乎从未修剪，杂乱的枝叶伸出了围栏；石头拱门上垂下大片的爬藤植物，茂密的叶片将刻在石块上的公墓名称彻底覆盖。两个吸血鬼带领着一群孩童，在夜色之中以如同归家一般的悠闲步伐走进墓地的拱门，真是一幅令人不寒而栗的诡异光景。  
　　迪尔姆德压低身子，在林立的墓碑和十字架之间潜行。空气之中渗透着腐败的气味，不远处一座小山似的阴影引起了迪尔姆德的注意——然后他意识到了那是什么，那是堆积起来的因瘟疫而死去的人们还没有来得及下葬的尸体。  
　　吸血鬼和孩子们最终走进了墓园中的又一道门。这道门之中是圣雅各公墓最早的一块墓地，这里的坟墓大多已经年代久远，一个家族沉睡在一起，墓碑陈旧歪斜，地上杂草丛生，早已无人前来扫墓。那座古老的塔楼就矗立在这里，在过去似乎是一个小礼拜堂的钟楼；在那小礼拜堂曾经所在的一片空地前方竖立着一座天使像，在夜色之中微张着翅膀，石像的脚下燃着许多蜡烛，明暗不定的烛光隐约照亮她身前的木桩和绳子围起来的一小片地方，还有插在泥土中的几个歪歪斜斜的粗糙木制十字架。这里就好像是被现世遗弃了的什么地方，只有红色砖墙之下的花丛依然生机勃勃，开满不知名的白色与黄色的花朵。  
　　迪尔姆德蹲下身，躲在一座宽阔的墓碑之后，小心翼翼地看着肯尼斯和龙之介带着孩子们走向那里。  
　　“老爷！”龙之介欢快的声音响起，“你看，这些祭品都不错吧？”  
　　天使像下方的一片阴影动了一下，像是在远去的光线之下缓缓伸长的影子一般站了起来，转过身。迪尔姆德吃了一惊，他一直以为那里只有一片黑影；那是一个穿着奇怪长袍的男人，身材高大瘦削，有些佝偻，看不清楚容貌，他自然就是吉尔·德·雷斯了。  
　　“做得好，龙之介，你总是不会让我失望呢。现在，把他们绑在祭坛上吧。”吸血鬼说话的语调奇异地起伏着，他从所谓的祭坛前让开，瘦长的手指示意那些十字架。  
　　龙之介和肯尼斯开始将那些孩子一个一个地绑在十字架上。微弱的光亮之下，那些孩子的脸上全都是一副事不关己的呆滞表情，睁着空洞的眼睛，任人摆布。  
　　迪尔姆德几乎屏住了呼吸，迷惑地观察着这三个吸血鬼的行为。如果那是“祭坛”的话，就代表他们想要用这些孩子献祭。可是吸血鬼所祭拜的对象会是谁？撒旦吗？  
　　“神平等地爱着世间万物。”当最后一个孩子被绑好时，吉尔·德·雷斯张开双臂，好像要拥抱什么一般。“神平等地爱着人间的勇气与希望、悲鸣与绝望。我的龙之介，这是你教给我的崭新信仰。”他低下头，左手放在胸前向龙之介鞠躬，龙之介一脸兴奋的神情，双颊上泛着红晕。而背着双手站在一旁的肯尼斯则面无表情地看着他们，似乎对他们的话题不感兴趣。  
　　“可是我们的存在又是什么呢？”吉尔·德·雷斯说道，拿起一支插在地上的木棍，将它凑近烛火，棍子上似乎涂了灯油，立即燃烧起来；腾起的火焰照亮了吸血鬼的脸。那是一张棱角分明、眼球突出，沉溺在某种情绪之中而为之狂热的脸。  
　　“我们不受时间法则的约束，不能触及神圣的阳光，以他人的鲜血与死亡作为永生的食粮。暗夜中的子民啊，我们是被神遗弃的吗？哪怕我们吞噬着上帝庭园之中的羔羊，他也不在乎吗？那么就让我们用更加艳丽的绝望与恸哭来渲染上帝的庭园吧。人类以赞美诗礼赞上帝，分食圣饼与金杯中的酒液来代替他的身体与血；既然对神来说勇气与绝望同等美丽，那么我们就将这些生命的死亡作为对他的礼赞，如此一来，即使是被他所无视的恶魔之子，也多多少少可以触及他的脚边吧。”  
　　吉尔·德·雷斯向迪尔姆德所在的方向转过身来：“——对吗？这位客人？”  
　　迪尔姆德的心跳仿佛被一只手狠狠攥紧一般突然停滞了一瞬，然后疯狂地鼓动起来。被发现了——偏偏在这种地方。  
　　既然如此，也只有正面面对了。迪尔姆德深吸了一口气，孤注一掷地从墓碑后站起身来。他的目光越过吉尔·德·雷和龙之介，停留在肯尼斯身上。  
　　龙之介发出了一声表示惊讶的声音，肯尼斯明显僵住了，也讶异地回视着迪尔姆德。  
　　“你们两个，还是不够警惕哟。”吉尔·德·雷斯说。“竟然被人类跟踪到这里。”他那双向外突出的眼睛转向迪尔姆德：“上帝的羔羊为什么会随着恶魔远离他的庭园呢？”  
　　“我对你的宗教观不感兴趣。”迪尔姆德说，“我来这里，是为了把肯尼斯先生带回去。”  
　　如果是普通人面对着三个吸血鬼，恐怕早就吓软了脚吧。可是对迪尔姆德来说，吉尔·德·雷斯的迫力还及不上吉尔伽美什的万分之一。  
　　另外两个吸血鬼的目光同时转向肯尼斯。  
　　“这是你认识的人？”龙之介问。  
　　肯尼斯却露出了一种介于尴尬和愤怒之间的表情，回答道：“他只是我雇佣的医生而已。”  
　　这种明显想要与迪尔姆德撇清关系的回答令迪尔姆德感到焦躁起来：“肯尼斯先生！这几个晚上我一直在寻找你，也知道你的身上发生了什么事情。但是只要你和我一起离开这里，我们总能找到让你好好生活下去的方法。明天早上，阿其波卢德家就要发出讣告了！你想放弃你的事业和索拉小姐，成为一个真正的幽灵吗！”  
　　肯尼斯的眼睛因为惊讶而稍稍地睁大了；但是他迅速地瞥了一眼静静地站在一旁的吉尔·德·雷斯，咬紧牙关，没有说话。  
　　迪尔姆德的目光也转向那名吸血鬼，继续对肯尼斯说道：“而且，你对这一切都毫不在乎吗？杀害无辜的儿童？明明不需要他们的血来解除饥饿，却只是为了亵渎神灵这种理由而杀死他们？成为这些杀手的帮凶？”  
　　吉尔·德·雷斯摇了摇头。“不是亵渎神灵，而是礼赞。你对神的理解还停留在错误的阶段，人类。你想拯救他，拯救这些孩子吗？”他伸出一根留着长指甲的手指，指向肯尼斯和那些孩子：“那么我就让你看一看，诸神之下，是没有救赎的！”他对龙之介吼道：“抓住他！”  
　　迪尔姆德明白谈判到此为止了。他看了一眼仍然站在原地、以一种让人捉摸不透的冷淡神情注视着自己的肯尼斯，咬了一下嘴唇，转身就跑。  
　　迪尔姆德在那些歪斜的墓碑中间向内院的大门飞奔，然而悄无声息、毫无预兆地，一只手抓住了他的上衣后摆。甚至没有向后看一眼，他顺势将胳膊从衣袖之中退了出来，向前踉跄了一下，又被抓住了肩膀。龙之介看起来很单薄，可他的手指却像铁钳一样无法挣脱。迪尔姆德回过身来，想要全力反击，对方却好像预料到了他的行动一般，在他转身的瞬间狠狠一拳击中了他的胃部。  
　　剧痛让迪尔姆德眼前一黑，大脑有一瞬间失去了思考的能力。回过神来时，他正跪在地上干呕着，眼前是黑色潮湿的土地。龙之介抓住他的头发将他拖倒在地，迪尔姆德用力抓住那只拖拽着自己的胳膊，挣扎着想要用双腿勾住地面上的什么东西，然而毫无用处，他的鞋跟在松软的土地上留下两道蜿蜒的痕迹。  
　　龙之介将他扔在了祭坛前面。天使像脚下的蜡烛闯入倾斜的视野之中，迪尔姆德看清楚了在它们下面充当烛台的是什么东西——骷髅，人类的颅骨，全都被卸下了下颚，以看似随便却又错落有致的方式排列、堆叠着；有的明显来自坟墓之中，沾着泥土和苔藓，有的则呈现着米白色，骨头上还留着没有刮干净、风干变成深红色的碎肉。被卸下的下颚骨层层叠叠地插在周边的泥土之中，如同精心栽种的花朵。迪尔姆德抬起头来，天使像前面，他原本以为是粗绳绑在木桩上围起来的一小片地面上堆满柴禾，灯油的味道直冲鼻腔；而那些粗绳，其实是人的肠子，大肠和小肠互相纠结，有的已经风干，完全拉展开来，交错地搭在木桩上面。  
　　从上方伸来一只蜘蛛一样的大手，突然钳住了迪尔姆德的下巴，将他拉了起来。吉尔·德·雷斯那张青灰色的脸近在眼前。吸血鬼微笑起来，那笑容竟然奇妙地没有邪恶的成分。他说：“真是美丽啊，这双眼睛。龙之介，把他绑在那边，等一下就将他当做这场飨宴的主菜吧。要把他做成艺术品、还是要吸干他的血，或者把他变成同类，都随你。”  
　　龙之介发出兴奋的声音，将迪尔姆德从地上拽了起来，将他摔在与孩子们相对的另一个粗糙的木十字架上。迪尔姆德奋力挣扎，龙之介似乎终于感到不耐烦了，啧了一声之后说：“肯尼斯，来帮一下忙。”  
　　肯尼斯走了过来，接过绳子，和龙之介一起将迪尔姆德的手臂绑在十字架上。他一次都没有抬眼看向迪尔姆德的脸，他回避着迪尔姆德的视线，无视于他求助的目光。  
　　“肯尼斯……先生？”  
　　——你真的以为自己能拯救他吗？  
　　肯尼斯别过头去，走开了。  
　　——他也许根本就不需要你的拯救。  
　　迪尔姆德注视着肯尼斯回到祭坛旁边原来的位置上。  
　　——就让我看看他如何回应你的信任吧。  
　　被吉尔伽美什说中了。一切都被那个吸血鬼看穿了。沉倦的无力感袭向迪尔姆德，他不再紧绷着身体和神经，任凭身体挂在十字架上。  
　　“被神遗弃之子的悲叹，要用生命来填补才行。”吉尔·德·雷斯低语着，将火把投向天使像脚下的木柴之中，火焰轰然燃起。  
　　“神啊，让我以咎责来赞美你！”  
　　吸血鬼打了一个响指，那些被绑在十字架上的、一直神情空洞的孩子们突然如同从梦中惊醒一般动了起来，看向四周。当看清了前方成片的墓碑、听到身后火焰的哔剥作响、感到那炽烈的热度之后，他们开始惊恐地哭叫起来。左边第二个孩子带着满脸的泪痕愣愣地看着迪尔姆德片刻，突然哭喊道：“医生，救救我！”  
　　迪尔姆德惊讶地打量那个孩子片刻，认出了他打着补丁的咖啡色格子上衣。竟然是那个送信来的报童。  
　　孩子一定已经吓得神志不清了，可是处于相同境地的迪尔姆德又能做什么？迪尔姆德重新开始用力挣扎，转着手腕试图把手从绳索的捆缚之中抽出来；粗糙的麻绳将他手腕的皮肤摩擦得血肉模糊，火光之中，绳索呈现漆黑的颜色，这绳子已经不知道沾染过多少血液了。  
　　绑住左腕的绳子有些松动，然而吉尔·德·雷斯来到了那个报童身边，抬手摸着他亚麻色的头发：“你认识他吗？”  
　　孩子恐惧地低声啜泣着。吸血鬼那爪子一般的大手突然将孩子的小脑袋握进掌心，在迪尔姆德刚刚意识到他要做什么的时候，像那天晚上吉尔伽美什捏碎那个男人的头盖骨一样，孩子的头轻易地被碾碎在他的手中。  
　　燃烧的火堆中散发着灯油和香料的味道，犹如教堂中静静燃烧的油灯和圣徒在身上涂抹的油膏。孩子的鲜血洒进火焰中去，火光之中，四周的阴影如同喘息着的活物，扭曲着，匍匐着，舞动着。剩下的五个孩子更加惊惧的哭喊回荡在这小小的墓园之中，地狱中的景象也不过如此了吧。  
　　吉尔·德·雷斯走到第一个孩子面前去。男孩圆睁着眼睛，即使被紧紧捆绑住也仍然在发着抖，看着那如同死神一般的影子覆盖上来。吸血鬼的身体挡住了迪尔姆德的视线，他只看到男孩的惨叫停止之后，吸血鬼的手中拿着一颗鲜血淋漓的心脏，他以虔诚的姿态低头亲吻，然后双手将它奉在天使像脚下。  
　　余下的四个孩子，依次被徒手挖出了肺脏、肝脏、肾脏，最后一个有着可爱脸庞的小女孩，龙之介极为仔细地摘除了她那双湛蓝的眼睛。即使是鲜血如同泪水一般从空洞的眼眶中向下流淌时，女孩的尖叫也不曾停止。  
　　迪尔姆德早已忘了挣扎，尽管根本不忍目睹，他的视线还是无法从眼前惨绝人寰的恶行上移开。点点火星从火舌的尖端旋转着飞舞升腾，天使像被火光映红，长年累月因雨水浇淋而留在她脸庞上的水渍犹如泪痕，她低垂着头，用悲悯的神情注视着下方凄惨的景象。  
　　龙之介来到迪尔姆德面前，手中的刀刃在舞动的火光之中仍然沁着寒光。“虽然我比较喜欢女人和孩子，不过这张脸可真是漂亮呢。让我想想，把你做成什么样的艺术品才不至于浪费了素材呢？”他的手指缓缓地在迪尔姆德的腹部划上一个圆圈：“把你的里面掏空，塞满这墓园周围开满的玫瑰怎么样？白色的玫瑰吸满你的鲜血，一定会变成美丽的红色吧。”他眯起了眼睛。  
　　疯了。迪尔姆德想。眼前的吸血鬼脸上没有一丝恶意，有的只是好像拿到玩具匣的孩子一般兴奋和期待的开心神情。他甚至不是在享受杀戮的快感，只是单纯地将死亡和那些鲜血与凄厉的悲鸣当做无比美丽的事物，以纯粹的快乐在欣赏着。  
　　太疯狂了。  
　　“要很小心、很小心地制作才行啊——”  
　　迪尔姆德看向仍然站在原处的肯尼斯，很难形容肯尼斯的脸上现在是一副什么样的表情，也许其中真的有那么一点点愧疚，但是很显然，他拒绝提供帮助。  
　　死定了。迪尔姆德动弹不得。比起将他一刀致死，龙之介会更愿意慢慢地雕琢这件“艺术品”。  
　　迪尔姆德闭上了眼睛。在眼帘内的一片漆黑之中，他好像看到了吉尔伽美什那双在黑暗之中像宝石一般闪烁着的血红双眸。  
　　那天他在车厢中俯下身来，捏住自己的下颌。  
　　——呼唤我吧，以任何方式。  
　　迪尔姆德不清楚自己究竟是将那个名字喊出了口，还是只在心中呼唤了他。那个名字填满脑海，充斥在胸腔之中，甚至好像在随着他激烈的心跳鼓动。  
　　什么也没有发生，没有刀刃落到他的身上。迪尔姆德睁开眼睛，一个背影映入他的眼帘，逆着火光，却又好像吸收了火焰的光与热量，比那火焰更加耀眼，犹如君临世界顶点的王。  
　　“真是好大的胆子。”吉尔伽美什说，语调低沉。“竟然对我的猎物出手。杂种们……做好去死的觉悟了吗！”  
　　肉眼所看不见的、却可以切实感觉到的力量奔流如同惊涛一般从他的身上奔涌而出。迪尔姆德终于找回了自己的声音，大声喊道：“等一下！请别伤害肯尼斯先生！”  
　　——迪尔姆德左手的绳子是肯尼斯绑的。不管是有心抑或无意，绳子的确没有绑牢。只要还有一丝挽回的希望，迪尔姆德就不想放弃。  
　　吉尔伽美什闻言微侧过头，比火焰更加明艳的鲜红眼眸凌厉地瞪视了迪尔姆德一眼。他的愤怒有若实质，虽然迪尔姆德知道那怒火不是朝向自己，但那崇高的威压感好像可以将人粉身碎骨，他感到血液都几乎凝滞了，无法控制地战栗着，他闭上了嘴。  
　　然而吉尔·德·雷斯拉起目瞪口呆的坐倒在地的龙之介，对吉尔伽美什极为恭敬地将左手放在心口鞠了一躬。  
　　“最古老的吸血鬼，不朽的传说哟。”他说，用唱歌一般的语调：“这个人类误闯我吉尔·德·雷的祭神宴会，想要带走我创造的手下，因此才将他绑在十字架上。既然他是您的猎物，就请您把他带走吧。向您致上我真诚的歉意。”  
　　吉尔伽美什冷冷地睥睨了他片刻，哼了一声。“还算识相。”他说，侧过身来，扫了一眼捆住迪尔姆德的绳索；那麻绳齐齐断裂，迪尔姆德浑身脱力地倒了下来。  
　　“等一等……”吉尔伽美什将迪尔姆德圈在臂弯里时，他仍然有话想对肯尼斯说。他推着吉尔伽美什的胳膊，然而吉尔伽美什并不理会，将他举了起来扛在肩上，警告地扫视了一眼另外三个吸血鬼，转身离开。  
　　迪尔姆德抓住吉尔伽美什的外套后襟，支撑着抬起头来。肯尼斯站在火堆之前，摇摆不定的火光之中，他的表情看不分明，迪尔姆德甚至不知道他是否也在看着自己。墓园的景象如同坠入深渊的图画一般突然地被远远抛在了后面，清凉的风吹拂着面颊，迪尔姆德松开了手，大脑已经无法再进行思考，他短暂地失去了知觉。

 

注：选自《鹅妈妈童谣》


	11. 第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17 非自愿性行为

　　月亮不知何时隐入了云层之后。仿佛那些黎明与黄昏时变幻的色彩都不曾存在一般，深夜的夜空是浓重又深邃广阔的黑暗。  
　　迪尔姆德望着那片黑色，眨了眨眼睛，这个夜晚的记忆好像回流的溪水一般灌入脑海。他发觉自己正被吉尔伽美什抱在手中，行走在已经没有行人与马车、寂静的街道上。吉尔伽美什的步伐平稳而无声，迪尔姆德甚至觉得他们是在向前滑行。道路两旁路灯的光亮在薄薄的雾气之中朦胧而虚幻，前方两条大街相交之处，结束了当晚演出的老剧院熄灭所有的灯火，夜幕之下，这座哥特式的建筑如同童话之中盘踞着魔法与诅咒的城堡。  
　　被一个男人用这种姿势抱着实在是很不习惯，迪尔姆德挣扎了一下，然而吉尔伽美什甚至没有低头看他一眼，他警告似地收紧了手臂，迪尔姆德被迫贴在了他的胸前，肩膀因为他手指的力道隐隐作痛。他侧过头，看着逐渐接近的剧院，不明白吉尔伽美什为什么要带他来到这里。但是同时，他的大脑深处隐约有一种放弃了思考一般觉得怎样都好的倦怠感。  
　　那道隐蔽的门在吉尔伽美什面前悄无声息地打开了，在他们进入门中的黑暗里时，那道门又随着门轴拖出的长音砰然关闭。  
　　剧院地下那宽敞的大厅中空无一人，不知通向何处的五扇旧式木门紧闭着。枝形吊灯上的蜡烛已经燃尽，只剩下熔化的蜡凝固成烛泪滴落时的形状。门与门之间的墙壁前立着七枝烛台，二十八根蜡烛的光芒并不足以照亮这宽敞的空间，暗淡的光线之下，显露着作为建筑材料的石块原本颜色的墙壁上仿佛凝固着旧世纪的时光，这里和那片几乎遭人遗忘的墓园一样，是属于神秘之物的非人之所。  
　　大厅中央，三张长沙发和两张单人沙发相对摆成一个不规则的圆形。这些家具看起来有些年头，却保存完好，刻着浮雕图案的红木扶手与爪形的沙发脚显现着上好的工艺与其昂贵的价格；单人沙发旁立着一面一人多高的穿衣镜，镀金剥落的雕花镜框那陈旧却迷人的质感令人觉得它是从什么传说中走失出来的东西。  
　　吉尔伽美什走向那些沙发时，迪尔姆德再次挣扎起来，说道：“放我下来。”  
　　沙发就在眼前，吉尔伽美什却松开了手，迪尔姆德重重跌在地上。  
　　“真是不懂得享受我所赐予的温柔啊。”吉尔伽美什说，弯下腰去，伸出手用拇指蹭过迪尔姆德的下唇，他的牙齿上沾着一丝血丝。“如果不是担心你被自己的血呛死，我就一路把你扛在肩上带回来了。不过……看起来没有我以为的那么严重。”  
　　迪尔姆德觉得自己狠狠挨了一拳的胃像一只空荡荡抽缩着的袋子，痉挛地疼痛着。他的手按在身旁沙发柔软的垫子上，却一时没有力气站起身来。  
　　沉默降临在这地下室中。迪尔姆德的右手臂搭在沙发上面，他低垂着头，黑发凌乱地挡住了他的脸庞。外套丢在了墓园之中，他身上的衬衫上沾着泥土，领口敞开着，领巾也不知去向。吉尔伽美什居高临下地注视着他，视线在他光裸的脖子和锁骨中间扫过；然后他开口了，用那一贯带着些许笑意的嘲讽语气问道：“如何？终于见到了你的雇主。想到怎样解救他了吗？他是否愿意听从你的建议？”  
　　迪尔姆德没有回答，甚至没有做出任何表示他听到了这句询问的反应。终于，对这样的沉默开始感到不耐烦的吉尔伽美什冷冷地说：“站起来。只不过目睹了那种场面而已就吓软了脚吗？看看你这是什么样子。”  
　　“……你是魔鬼吗？”迪尔姆德说。  
　　几乎没有经过思考，这句话就从齿缝中挤了出来。迪尔姆德抬起头，金色的眸子中仿佛溶入了火焰，瞪视着吉尔伽美什的目光好像是在看着一个从未见过的陌生人。  
　　他差点就忘记了吉尔伽美什也是与吉尔·德·雷斯相同的生物。吉尔伽美什确实看到了火光之下那些孩子的残骸，却对发生在那里的惨剧毫不在乎，对无辜生命的消逝也没有丝毫怜悯之意。在他心中所能燃起的所有怒火全都被吉尔伽美什这一句不屑的话语点燃了。这愤怒朝向那两个对生命没有丝毫尊重的吸血鬼，朝向甘愿留在那里的肯尼斯，朝向没有人类的感情、也将他人的感情视如无物的吉尔伽美什，甚至朝向对这一切无能为力的自己。  
　　吉尔伽美什站直了身体。  
　　“这是第二次，你用指责当做被我救了一命之后对我的感谢。不过……”他眯起眼睛，冷笑一声：“就让我来倾听一下你的想法吧。”  
　　吉尔伽美什后退两步，在红色的单人沙发上落座。修长的双腿交叠起来，两只胳膊肘支撑在扶手上，十指指尖相对，轻触着嘴唇，他注视着迪尔姆德，似乎在等他开口。  
　　迪尔姆德与他猩红色的眼眸对视。“你们到底是什么东西？”他问，低沉的声音就像是从胸腔中挤压出来的：“世间怎么会有你们这样的邪恶存在？为什么你们可以尽情夺取生命，以这种恶劣的方式嘲笑上帝，却不会受到惩罚！”  
　　面对他发泄一般的质问，吉尔伽美什挑起了眉毛。“我记得你并不是基督徒。”  
　　“我不是。但是既然有你们这样的恶魔存在的话，上帝当然也是存在的吧。”  
　　“我不会反对被人类称作恶魔，也不想费心去纠正这其中的错误。”吉尔伽美什说。“不过，恶魔是什么样子，上帝又是什么样子？头顶光环、穿着长袍的上帝真的漫步在伊甸园中，用泥土塑造人形吗？恶魔是你们的故事书中所描绘的通体红色、有蹄子和尾巴，头上长着山羊角的撒旦吗？所谓的神与恶魔，不过是人类赋予善与恶具体的形象，将它们塑成塑像，为它们编织故事，为了不让自己迷失于黑暗之中而做出的虚假的偶像，这就是宗教。那个吉尔·德·雷斯，只不过是一个笃信上帝的人被抛入黑暗之中后，悲叹于神的遗弃而变得疯狂罢了。别忘了，吸血鬼究其根源也是由人类变成，而恶念与善念一样，原本就是根植于人心中的东西。如果你拥有洞察事物的力量，你就会发现，世上的每一个人都背负着恶业。”  
　　吉尔伽美什这种好像在认真讨论问题的态度出乎迪尔姆德的意料，他的怒火在不知不觉中消退了下去。  
　　“那不一样。”迪尔姆德说。“人的善念可以压过他们心中的黑暗面，在这个世界上，心地善良的好人占大多数。可是吸血鬼只有夺取他人的生命才能生存，这种生存方式本身就是一种邪恶。”  
　　吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声。“你认为这个世间的善多于恶吗？人们在宗教上寄托的邪恶必将受到惩罚的美好希望，正代表了在这世间恶无处不在，并且大部分得不到应有的惩罚。看看阿尔托利亚吧。她活了多少年，每天晚上都有恶人的血来填补她的饥饿。作为吸血鬼，这个猎杀邪恶的小丫头又如何？她的存在也是邪恶吗？”  
　　“阿尔托利亚不一样。她只杀恶人，说明她还有一颗像人类一样善良和秉持正义的心。可是你从来就没有因为杀人而感到愧疚。”  
　　“愧疚这种感情能起到什么作用？”  
　　“并没有什么作用……但即使杀人，还能感到罪恶感也比毫无悔意地夺取生命要好一些。”  
　　“那样能改变什么吗？杀戮终究是杀戮。那个小丫头也明白这一点，只是她走不出自身残留的‘人性’的桎梏。即使只杀恶人，也不会给她带来救赎，人们不会歌颂她，不会因此就接纳她回到他们中间。这一切只是她对自己可笑的自我安慰罢了。”  
　　“可是……”迪尔姆德想要反驳，却发现自己的思绪已经完全被吉尔伽美什的论调打乱，无法整理出有力的语言加以还击。  
　　“如果夺取生命才能活下来的生存方式就是邪恶，那么人类又怎么样呢？人类的生存难道不是站立在其他生物的死亡之上吗？打猎——这种为了娱乐而杀害生命的活动难道就不残忍吗？为何你对餐盘中的肉毫无怜悯之意？难道其他物种的生命就不如人类高贵吗？它们在死去之前所感受到的痛苦与绝望，难道就比人类感受到的要少吗？在草原上，羚羊以遍及大地的青草为生，而数量远少于羚羊的狮子则以它们为食。这是造物主的法则。如果你认为动物的生命不如人类珍贵，可以任由你们把它们当做食物的话，那么同样，吸血鬼就是位于人类之上的生命，如同动物以自己的死亡供养着人类一般，人类以自己的死亡维持吸血鬼生存下去也没有什么好抱怨的。”  
　　“这是诡辩……”迪尔姆德喃喃地说。  
　　“我只是做出比较容易理解的比喻罢了。你能衡量生命的价值吗？一个贫民窟出身的人，其生命的价值难道就低于一个谱写美妙乐曲的音乐家吗？作为医生，你当然会回答生命同等重要吧。正是如此。生命的价值不是以它的创造性来衡量，而在于它在整个循环之中所起到的作用。为了生存下去而进行的杀生永无对错、善恶之分，自然界的生命链条如同一个庞大钟表之中互相咬合的齿轮，所有的生命只是这个循环中的一个零件罢了。”  
　　吉尔伽美什站起身来。  
　　“告诉你吧。我活着的时间，甚至比基督教的历史还要长久。数千年来，我穿过无数的黑夜，走过这世界上历史最悠久的古城，经历过最黑暗的时代，目睹战争与死亡，用这双手熄灭数不清的生命的火焰，但我从未见过、也从未受到过神的惩罚。这个世间运行的法则才是旧世界被人类遗忘的真正的神。没有什么东西是应该被毁灭的，世间万物皆相对而生，存在即为合理。白天与黑夜，生与死，人类与吸血鬼……”  
　　吉尔伽美什张开双臂，仿若要将整个世界展示在迪尔姆德眼前一般。他的声音诉说着，低低地在这空间之中回响，四壁、天花板、镜子都好像产生了共鸣。迪尔姆德几乎想掩起耳朵。  
　　“如果神真的存在的话，正是他允许了我们的存在。在这大地之上，只有我们可以超脱法则，这正是神赋予我们的权力。”  
　　在那好像正在微微震颤的镜子之中，迪尔姆德仿佛看到了跨越千年的时光。清冷的夜色之中铺满尸体的沉寂战场，圆月升起照亮神庙的遗迹，倾斜的廊柱仍在诉说往日的辉煌。千年之后，在他眼前的吸血鬼的确是这个世界上存留最久的有思想的生物，除却那一直照耀着夜晚的月亮，他才是可以讲述一切、有资格评判一切的生命。  
　　迪尔姆德缓缓摇头。吉尔伽美什看着他站起身来，刚才那副动摇和茫然的神色已经消失，不屈的意志再次回到那双清澈的金眸中。  
　　“……这是只有站立于时间顶点之上，才能理解并接受的事情。”迪尔姆德说。“就算只是庞大循环之中的一个零件，每个人也都有着自己的生活、爱恨、快乐与不幸。人的一生很短暂，我们只能看着身边对自己来说重要的事物。所以，尽管你对吸血鬼的存在有着充分的理由，作为人类，我无法认同。”  
　　然而吉尔伽美什似乎对迪尔姆德是否认同他所说的话并不在意。  
　　“你所寻找的重要事物，可是已经变成了你所无法认同的东西。”他说，向迪尔姆德走近一步：“结束了。”  
　　“不。”迪尔姆德明白他所说的“结束了”是什么意思。吉尔伽美什会履行他说过的话，将他变为吸血鬼。迪尔姆德向后退去，碰到了身后的沙发；他贴着沙发边沿挪动脚步，同时绝望地意识到自己根本无法逃出这里。  
　　“没有结束。”迪尔姆德说，以想要让自己也如此相信的坚定语气：“还有挽回的余地，只要能和肯尼斯先生单独见一——”  
　　他的话音未落就觉得眼前一黑，原本站在几步之外的吉尔伽美什已经扼住了他的喉咙。压迫的疼痛和令人崩溃的窒息感狠狠攥住了他，他只能抬起手来，无力地抓住吉尔伽美什那如同钢铁一般的手臂；他的脚几乎离开了地面。  
　　“究竟什么时候你才能放弃这天真的幻想？”吉尔伽美什咬牙问道，“当他把尖牙戳进你的喉咙那一刻吗！”  
　　吉尔伽美什猛地将迪尔姆德摔在他身后的沙发上。突然涌入的空气和喉咙中的痛痒感让迪尔姆德剧烈地咳嗽着，眼睛里满是泪水。吉尔伽美什在沙发前弯下腰来，他的一只膝盖曲起压在沙发上面，两只手分别支撑在迪尔姆德的脸旁和沙发背上。迪尔姆德抑制住咳嗽，像是要躲避他一般将后背完全贴在沙发上面，看着他的身影覆盖上来，将自己完全笼罩。  
　　“看来有必要加强你身为我的所有物的自觉。”吉尔伽美什说，微弱的光线之下，那双红色的眼睛中闪着冷光，竖直的瞳孔令迪尔姆德联想到可以将人整个吞噬的巨蛇。吉尔伽美什抬起搭在沙发靠背上的右手，带着些力道从迪尔姆德敞开的领口抚上他的胸前，滑过锁骨，覆在他的脸颊上。  
　　与他那近乎温柔的动作相反，他的声音中带着恶劣的玩味和冷酷：“用痛苦还是快乐让你屈服好？两者都会给身体留下深刻的记忆。”他低下身，在迪尔姆德耳边轻声说：“不过，虽然很想看到你痛苦的样子，但是这张脸在情欲之中挣扎的淫靡神情会更得我心。”  
　　比起疼痛，在快感之下屈服会更加令人感到屈辱。  
　　迪尔姆德猛地抬起胳膊撞向吉尔伽美什支撑在沙发外侧的手。吉尔伽美什正毫无防备，他相信以体型的优势，自己可以趁着他失去平衡时顺势将他拽下沙发，压制住他狠揍一顿或者怎样都好。然而他的设想再一次落空，吉尔伽美什的手以他无法理解的灵活避开了他的撞击，反而抓住他的手腕狠压在沙发上面。  
　　“——真是学不乖啊。不过这点我也很喜欢。”  
　　吉尔伽美什低下头，狠狠吻住迪尔姆德的嘴唇。似乎是不想再给他咬到自己的机会，他含住他的舌头，吮吸、纠缠，灵活地摩擦着敏感的上颚，伴着交换津液的湿润声响，以近乎凌虐的力道侵占他的整个口腔，好像要将他从舌尖开始吃掉一般。  
　　因为呼吸困难，迪尔姆德那只自由的左手抵在吉尔伽美什胸前，却没有丝毫推拒的力气。他甚至觉得视野之中，天花板上的枝形吊灯都在旋转；吉尔伽美什终于放开了他，他大口喘息着，舌尖还保持着吉尔伽美什离开他口腔时的模样，唾液在嘴角留下一片晶亮的痕迹。  
　　趁着他还瘫软在沙发上，吉尔伽美什轻而易举地撕开了他的裤子，脱掉他的鞋袜；赤裸的下身接触到这地下室中微凉的空气令迪尔姆德一惊，想要坐起身来，又被吉尔伽美什按住胸口推了回去，顺势扯下了他的衬衫。  
　　吉尔伽美什左手抓住他的两只手腕举过头顶，迪尔姆德浑身光裸地仰面躺在沙发上，怒视着再次将他限制在沙发上、附身注视着他的吉尔伽美什。  
　　“好美的颜色。”喉咙中传出低低的笑声，吉尔伽美什低下头，亲吻上他的眼睑，舌尖在颤抖的睫毛上扫过，又转而流连在他眼角的那颗泪痣上。他的右手抚过迪尔姆德紧实平坦的腹部，向下探去，覆盖上柔软温暖的地方。  
　　微凉的手指让迪尔姆德打了个寒颤。然后那只手开始抚慰他，手指灵巧地包裹着分身滑动，打着圈儿爱抚，用指甲骚刮前端；与此同时，那只手的主人用尖牙沿着他的锁骨轻咬，留下一排细密的淡红色牙印。吉尔伽美什似乎有着无比的认真和耐心，手中柔软的器官很快就变得灼热坚挺起来，随着他用嘴唇摩擦他的乳头的动作微微颤动。  
　　迪尔姆德咬紧牙关，不让呻吟和喘息从自己的口中泄出。下体和身体上的敏感之处同时被撩拨的快感令他感到无所适从，他稍微屈起双腿，脊背绷得几乎弯成弓形，后仰着头，脖颈和胸前的皮肤上铺满细密的汗珠，令健康紧绷的皮肤闪着光亮。  
　　他紧闭着眼睛，不愿去看伏在自己身上、带着得意笑容的吉尔伽美什。  
　　吉尔伽美什的嘴唇轻蹭着迪尔姆德的皮肤，游移到他的脖子上，叼住了他的喉结；迪尔姆德吃了一惊，却咬住了嘴唇，不敢做出更大的动作。吉尔伽美什抚慰着他的手加重了力道，越来越急促的喘息声终于从迪尔姆德唇边涌了出来，声带的震动传达到吉尔伽美什舔吻着他喉咙的舌头上；他的大腿和小腹的肌肉绷紧了，显现出美好的线条，射出的精液沾满了吉尔伽美什的手心。  
　　吉尔伽美什放开他的双手，将他的手腕举到眼前。被麻绳磨破的伤口露着浅红色的真皮，上面沾着破碎的皮肤和已经凝结的血痂；吉尔伽美什的嘴唇轻柔地贴上去，围绕着那受伤的手腕，与其说是亲吻，不如说是在用嘴唇触摸。他的轻吻沿着手臂一路向下，然后试图再次接触迪尔姆德的嘴唇；然而迪尔姆德蹙着眉偏开头避开了他。  
　　吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，搓弄手指，将沾在手上的白色液体涂抹开，他抬起迪尔姆德的大腿，手指伸向那处隐秘的地方，按揉着穴口的褶皱，借着精液的润滑探了进去，温暖的内壁立刻包裹上来。  
　　“唔……给我……出去！”  
　　尽管已经知道将要发生什么，也明白反抗无济于事，强烈的屈辱感和愤怒还是冲破了迪尔姆德所能忍受的极限。他剧烈挣动起来，想要逃开深入进身体的手指，两手攀上吉尔伽美什的衣服，向上扯住了他的头发，好像想要把他从自己身上拉开似的。但是吉尔伽美什按住了他，将第二根手指捅了进去，毫不客气地用力摩擦过他身体里的敏感点，电流冲击一般的快感让刚刚经过高潮的身体无法控制地颤抖着，立刻就失去了力气。  
　　吉尔伽美什的手掌将他额前的发丝向后拢去，压住他的额头，强迫他湿润的眼睛与自己对视：“你果然更喜欢粗暴一些是吗？”  
　　他蓦地起身，拽住迪尔姆德的胳膊将他拉了起来，粗鲁地把他掀翻了身，拉起他的腰，让他趴跪在沙发上面。  
　　感到吉尔伽美什从后面贴了上来，有火热坚硬的东西贴在自己的臀缝间磨蹭，迪尔姆德本能地想要逃跑，却被牢牢箍住了腰。  
　　虽然经过扩张，但狭窄的甬道还是无法容纳贲张的性器。迪尔姆德觉得一个楔子正缓慢地钉入身体里面，疼痛让他不自觉地更加紧缩甬道，将脸埋在支撑在沙发上的前臂之间，他痛苦的喘息声几乎像是呜咽。吉尔伽美什也不好受；他只进入了一半就无法再深入进去，温热柔软的内壁绞缠着他，疼痛和被紧紧压迫的快感与更加膨胀却无法满足的欲望让他险些失去了一贯的游刃有余。他低下身，胸膛贴上迪尔姆德的后背，捏住他的下巴，强迫他侧过脸来，对他说：“看着我。”  
　　迪尔姆德水雾迷蒙的金色眸子对上了那双猩红色的眼睛。脑海中涌起一阵令他感到迷惑的微醺，身体在不知不觉中放松下来，吉尔伽美什没有放过这个机会，挺腰将自己完全没入他的身体，迪尔姆德有些意识不清地发出一声细微的呻吟。  
　　两个人的身体紧紧地契合在一起。吉尔伽美什放开了迪尔姆德的下颌，在视线错开的同时，迪尔姆德如梦初醒般猛地绷紧了脖颈的曲线，极力忍耐着身体里面被胀满的感觉。吉尔伽美什的手指一一轻按着他脊椎上的骨节，低头用嘴唇厮磨着他的耳廓，用略带沙哑的声音满足一般地轻叹着，将带着情欲的气息吹进迪尔姆德的耳朵里。  
　　他慢慢退出他的身体，在即将离开时，又狠狠地挺入进去。起初迪尔姆德只能感到热量和胀痛，但是吉尔伽美什很快找准了位置，缓慢却又有力地反复碾磨，从体内升起的酥痒和空洞的快感令迪尔姆德满怀恐惧。吉尔伽美什捏住他的下巴，掐开他紧咬的牙关，带着鼻音的喘息和呻吟毫无阻拦地从他的嗓子中倾泻出来，在他意识到这一点之后，那声音因为竭力的控制听起来好像断断续续的呜咽。  
　　脑海之中像是闪过无数的焰火，炸开颜色、声音与灼人的温度。然而仍然存留的一缕清醒着的思绪却像回声一般希望自己立刻晕过去才好。吉尔伽美什突然抱住了他，保持着插入的姿势带着他坐在了沙发上面。这样的体位让坚硬的性器更深地挺入身体，迪尔姆德瘫软在他的身上，后仰着头，右边的脸颊蹭上了他的脸颊，倒是令人产生了一种无比亲昵的错觉。  
　　吉尔伽美什两手抓着他的膝弯抬起，深入地律动，在迪尔姆德狠狠咬住嘴唇的时候重新将声音吞咽回去的时候，他轻咬着他的耳垂，说：“张开眼睛，看着前面。”  
　　迪尔姆德几乎没有思考，闻言睁开双眼。他们正对着那面镜子，光亮如水的镜面忠实地映射出两个人交合的淫靡场面。迪尔姆德的双腿被吉尔伽美什拉开，挺立的性器与两个人连接的部位在镜子中显露无遗。  
　　“仔细看一看你这副淫乱的模样。”  
　　“不……”迪尔姆德立刻闭上眼睛不想再看，随着身下的顶弄而发出的呻吟染上了混乱的哭泣：“唔……不要！放开我——”他想挣脱他，但最终抬起的右手只能伸向后方，寻找支撑点一般无力地勾住了吉尔伽美什的后脖颈。  
　　吉尔伽美什低笑着。“看清楚。你是我的东西。”他提起迪尔姆德，从他的身体中退了出来，然后将他仰面推倒在沙发上面。他抬起他的腿，从正面进入他，握住了他硬挺着的、正从前端渗出透明液体的分身。欲望的潮水在涌动，虽然心中还清醒着的一部分万般不愿，身体还是追逐着那无法满足的激荡与战栗。迪尔姆德修长有力的双腿环在吉尔伽美什的腰上，脚尖绷得笔直，简直像是在邀约一般。  
　　吉尔伽美什的喘息也粗重起来，他恶意地眯起眼睛，用拇指堵住了迪尔姆德欲望的出口。  
　　“想要发泄的话，就求我。”他沙哑着压低嗓音，诱哄一般蛊惑，然而跌进混乱漩涡的迪尔姆德却摇着头，咬住了自己的手臂。  
　　“真是固执啊——”吉尔伽美什加快了速度，惩罚一般地狠狠戳刺，迪尔姆德几近狂乱地弓起脊背、后仰着头，却没有丝毫妥协的迹象。  
　　浸染着血色的汗水从吉尔伽美什的发梢滑下，滴落在迪尔姆德的小腹上。吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，然后睁开，带着几分无奈地低低啧了一声，伸手捏开了迪尔姆德的牙关不让他继续咬着自己，同时更深更用力地顶入，松开了握着他的手。  
　　压抑许久的高潮汹涌袭来的时候，迪尔姆德的身体绷紧得像一张弓，那只一直被他咬着的手在无意识中死死抓住了吉尔伽美什捏着他下颌的手腕。他的嗓子里只发出了哽咽一般的声音，然后，丧失知觉的黑暗就仁慈地将他裹入了其中。


	12. 第十二章

　　老剧院没有名字，长时间以来，人们都以租用剧院的剧团老板的名字来称呼它，或是用特定的称呼“那间剧院”。也许它作为吸血鬼聚会之地的历史与它本身存在的时间一样长久，在这座小城市中的吸血鬼数量减少之前，那宽敞的大厅或许真的曾经作为舞厅使用，在地面之上的俗世中上演着超现实戏剧的舞台之下，举行着真正的异世的聚会。那面镜子之中也可能曾经映出无数暗夜子民苍白光滑的脸庞，他们纤瘦的身体包裹在纯黑的衣物之中，如同幻影。  
　　在那个时候，他们将这里当做藏身之所。而如今城市中的几位吸血鬼并不“住”在这里，但是作为偶尔的落脚地，那些地下室还是保持了原貌，吉尔伽美什甚至给他占用的房间中添置了家具，将一时心血来潮收集的东西放在这里。  
　　  
　　吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛。在黑暗而逼仄的空间之中，他能听到迪尔姆德平缓的呼吸声，这声音在他的耳中听来如同柔和又规律的海潮，空气一般充斥在每一个角落，细密地将他包围。  
　　当他从沉睡的地方走出来、撩开分隔房间的帘幕时，仅剩的一支仍在燃烧的蜡烛“扑”地一声熄灭了。仿佛在这永不见天日的地下室中与地面之上共同迎来了黑夜一般——吉尔伽美什知道此时夕阳残留的最后一线光亮已经在地平线上消失，明明是永远与阳光无缘的生命，吸血鬼却比任何一种生物都能更准确地感知黎明与黄昏的来临。  
　　万物的黄昏即是吸血鬼的黎明。  
　　与人们对吸血鬼这种生活在暗夜之中的生物的印象不同，也许是为了弥补永远从生命之中消失的阳光，吸血鬼其实并不讨厌明亮的光线。吉尔伽美什将房间中备用的其他蜡烛一一点亮，一簇接一簇燃起的光亮冲淡了他那映照在墙壁上的漆黑影子。他来到床边，低头注视着迪尔姆德熟睡之中毫无防备的模样。  
　　他以相当放松的姿势躺在有些凌乱的被单中间，左边的脸颊贴在柔软的枕头上，正露出下颌与脖子美好的线条；左手放在枕边，手腕上的擦伤看来已经结痂。  
　　吉尔伽美什在他的身边坐下，将右手支撑在他搁着左手的枕边，向他倾下身去。他们生命之中的又一个白昼一同流逝而过，然而时间对于他的意义却与他完全不同。吉尔伽美什冰冷的手指抚上迪尔姆德那暴露在他面前的右侧脖子，健康的小麦色皮肤衬托得他的手指苍白光滑，如同瓷器。青色的血管在那富有弹性的皮肤下若隐若现，吉尔伽美什低下头，闭上眼睛，鼻尖沿着跳动的动脉轻轻蹭过，在两人相贴的胸腔上，他的体温与那正在低沉鸣响的心跳传递过来。  
　　饥渴的感觉好像火焰一般缓慢地烧灼着吉尔伽美什身体之中的每一根血管，在叫嚣着渴求新鲜的血液与生命。但是他并不像那些无法与饥饿对抗、遵循着杀戮的欲望行动的年轻吸血鬼，长久的时间赋予他绝对的自制力和耐心。  
　　他拨开迪尔姆德额前的黑发，将发丝拢在指缝之间，向后梳理，露出他微蹙在一起的眉毛。他的眼珠在眼睑之下转动，睫毛轻颤着。  
　　——正在梦境之中。吉尔伽美什的吻轻柔地落在他的眼睑上。

　　迪尔姆德站在一片漆黑的空间之中。一扇教堂的彩窗高高地耸立在远处，由它投射下来的色彩绚丽的影子倾斜着延伸到脚下。迪尔姆德发觉他的对面站着一个人，那彩色的光影正好覆盖住他肩膀以下的部分，他的脸隐在黑暗之中，看不清容貌，只有胸前佩戴的十字架反射着光芒。  
　　“你的弟弟亚伯在哪里？”面前的人开口了，低沉的嗓音与平稳的语调令迪尔姆德觉得似曾相识：“他的血发出声音，从地底向我哀叫。地开了口，从你的手中接收了你兄弟的血；如今你受到诅咒，要离开这片大地。你必须流离飘荡于地上，此为人类最初的杀人与弑亲之罪；然而杀你的，必将遭报七倍。”  
　　如同灯火突然熄灭一般，教堂的彩窗、色彩斑斓的投影与面前的人一起消失了。随后，黑暗之中腾起了一簇火焰；起先它很小，像是过于明亮的烛光，悬浮在半人高的空气之中，安静地燃烧着；然而当迪尔姆德走近时，发现它正是圣雅各公墓之中的那堆篝火。木材在火焰之中哔剥作响，却没有热度传达到皮肤上。舞动的火光之中，有一道静止的影子贴伏在地面上，最终那道影子站立起来，形成了穿着奇怪长袍的吸血鬼的背影。  
　　“被神遗弃之子的悲叹，要用生命来填补才行。”他说，转过身来，低垂着眼睑注视着捧在自己双手上的托盘；银质的雕花托盘上零乱地堆满内脏，两颗湛蓝的眼珠却整齐地置于最上方。“然而无论我们如何呼唤，神也不曾伸出援手，从我的手中拯救他的羔羊。”他抬起视线，圆睁的眼睛目光空洞地掠过迪尔姆德，看向头顶无尽的黑暗：“神罚不会降临，这世上也没有救赎。”  
　　吉尔·德·雷斯向着火堆转过身去，高大的身影却突然缩小，变成了肯尼斯的样子；他侧身站在忽明忽暗的火光之前，双手背在身后，面无表情地注视着迪尔姆德。  
　　再次见到肯尼斯让迪尔姆德放下心来一般地松了口气。  
　　——请听我说，这一次无论如何——  
　　然而当迪尔姆德走上前去时，肯尼斯却仿佛无视了他的存在一般，毫不犹豫地转身走入了火中，火焰顷刻之间就吞没了他的身影。

　　耳中充斥着混乱的呼吸声，从抖动着的眼睫的缝隙中看去，那团火焰模糊成了一片柔和的光影。在大脑意识到刚刚的景象不过是梦境之后，从梦中带来的惶惑不安与强烈的无助感迅速消退。迪尔姆德将手背压在额头上面，盯着天花板，在呼吸渐渐平复下来的间歇，睡意也随之消散。  
　　浑身上下都好像过度运动之后那样酸痛着，迪尔姆德用手臂支撑在床上坐起身来，手指碰到了放在身边的一套崭新的衣服。他环顾四周。  
　　这间房间不大，从熟悉的墙壁和墙边的七枝烛台看来，他仍然身处剧院的地下。烛光在烛台上、墙上的壁龛中、书桌上堆放的书本上摇曳跳跃；这里的主人显然已经将那些书本当做烛台使用了一段时间，熔化的烛泪层层叠叠地凝固在上面，封印了久未翻动的书页。小幅的静物与风景的油画立在一旁，这里没有发生过火灾还真是奇迹。书桌旁边的书架上摆满皮面的精装书本，镶在玻璃框中的蝴蝶标本靠着书脊摆成一排，角落之中放着一颗人类的颅骨；烛光之下，那些蝴蝶色彩明丽的翅膀使它们看起来好像还活着一样，但是如同一旁那眼窝之中填充着阴影的骷髅，在那里的都是已死之物。  
　　一道深红色的帘幕正对着床，透过帘幕中间的一丝缝隙，似乎有微弱的烛光在另一边闪烁着。  
　　迪尔姆德没有去碰那套衣服。即使眼下的确没有其他可穿的衣物，他也不想就这么接受吉尔伽美什的“好意”。他拽过薄毯裹住自己，来到那道帘幕之前，轻轻拨开厚重的天鹅绒布料。  
　　如他的猜测一样，帘幕之后是一间与隔壁相同大小的房间，但是房间里除了立在四个角落之中的烛台和摆放在地面中央的一副黑色棺材之外别无他物。  
　　在这地下室中无法确知现在是白天还是夜晚，但如果正是白天的话，吉尔伽美什毫无疑问就在这棺材之中。迪尔姆德在棺材边单膝跪下，两手扣住棺盖边沿，深吸一口气，将它抬起。  
　　紫色的丝绒上空无一物。  
　　“你在干什么？”  
　　突然响起的问话声让迪尔姆德吓了一跳。他回过头，吉尔伽美什站在他的身后，一手拢着半边帘幕压在墙上；他的目光从上至下缓慢地打量着迪尔姆德，最后停留在他露在毯子外面、屈起的那条光裸的腿上。  
　　“至少穿上衣服再到处乱走。还是说——”他嘲弄地挑起嘴角，“你其实是想诱惑我吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德用力合上棺盖，沉重的木料撞击的声音在这狭小的空间之中回响。他怒视着吉尔伽美什。“如果我在白天醒过来，”他咬牙说道，“我会用木桩钉进你的心脏！”  
　　吉尔伽美什仍在微笑，好像在欣赏迪尔姆德那带着屈辱的愤怒神情似的。他不以为意地哼了一声：“我说过吧，不要相信那些传说。你真的认为那样就能杀了我吗？即使心碎了，我也不会死。”  
　　他那带着些许轻蔑的神情和嘲讽的语气与平时别无二致，但这种好像双关一般的话语却令迪尔姆德产生了某种错觉，就好像他的确会因为自己用木桩对准他的心脏而感到痛苦一样。但同时迪尔姆德心中清楚，这句话不过就是字面上的意思罢了。  
　　“穿上衣服，到大厅里来。”吉尔伽美什说，“除非你想就这样走出去。”  
　　他转身离开，深红色的幕布垂落回原来的位置，轻轻摆荡着。迪尔姆德站起身来，刚才一瞬间的愤怒已经奇妙地平息下去，只剩下微弱的无力感。  
　　床边的小桌上放着一盆清水和干净的毛巾。迪尔姆德不认为吉尔伽美什会做这样的事情，从这房间中一尘不染的家具和床上干净的床单看来，应该有佣人经常打理这里。  
　　迪尔姆德把毛巾狠狠按进水盆，发泄一般用力擦拭身体。房间里没有镜子，他没发现自己的脖子和锁骨上都是淤青的痕迹。为了把吉尔伽美什留在他身体里面的东西弄出来，他不得不趴在桌边分开双腿，把手指伸进自己的后穴；还好这期间吉尔伽美什没有回到房间里来。  
　　衣服很合身，就好像量身定做的一样。墨绿色外套、点缀着复杂刺绣的丝质背心，领巾和衬衫袖口的花边都华丽到有些夸张，倒还真是符合吉尔伽美什的穿衣风格。吉尔伽美什甚至给他准备了相配的鞋子，迪尔姆德徒劳地在房间中找了一下，他自己的鞋子和衣服脱在了大厅里，恐怕已经被当做垃圾扔掉了吧。

　　房间外面就是大厅。迪尔姆德走出去时，吉尔伽美什正与兰斯洛特和阿尔托利亚站在大厅中央那些沙发中间讨论着什么。说是讨论，看起来似乎只有阿尔托利亚神色严肃地在说话，兰斯洛特安静地听着，吉尔伽美什则是一副不感兴趣的表情。迪尔姆德听不清谈话的内容。  
　　间桐雁夜站在距离迪尔姆德不远的地方旁观着这场谈话。就算对方是吸血鬼，这样对他视而不见似乎也是不礼貌的行为，迪尔姆德犹豫了一下，走了过去。  
　　见迪尔姆德向自己走了过来，雁夜似乎有些局促；但他还是温和地微笑起来，先开口打了招呼：“你好。”  
　　“你好。”迪尔姆德回答，心想能用这样与平凡人无异的方式与一个吸血鬼打招呼还真是有些不可思议。  
　　似乎是知道迪尔姆德对大厅中央谈话内容的好奇，雁夜解释道：“他们从刚才开始就在争论要不要除掉吉尔·德·雷斯。阿尔托利亚主张尽快动手，这样就不会有更多无辜的人死去，但是吉尔伽美什却说，要让你和你正在寻找的人做个了断之后再除掉他们。”  
　　迪尔姆德有些难以置信地将目光移向大厅中央，吉尔伽美什正露出一脸厌烦的神情。  
　　他愈来愈不明白吉尔伽美什究竟想做什么。明明在昨晚吉尔伽美什还宣称“都结束了”，却没有将他变为吸血鬼；他的确因为自己不肯放弃肯尼斯而愤怒，今天却在他本来言明不会插手的事情上提出这种提议。最初他答应帮助自己应该只是因为感到有趣，可是现在迪尔姆德却觉得不管是自己还是吉尔伽美什都开始越陷越深，到了任何一方都无法轻易抽身而去的地步。  
　　吉尔伽美什宣称自己是他的所有物，是出于占有欲吗？这种占有欲从何而来，他又能从其中得到什么呢？如果自己被变为吸血鬼的话，还不如直接被他杀死来得好，将一个憎恨他的人留在身边有什么意义？  
　　迪尔姆德不由将目光转向身边的雁夜。  
　　——他能接受这种命运，是因为至少兰斯洛特爱着他吧。  
　　雁夜偏过头来，灰色的眼睛正对上迪尔姆德注视着他的目光。“你不明白我为什么会这么平静地接受了变为吸血鬼的事实，对吗？”  
　　“吸血鬼能看到人类的想法吗？”迪尔姆德有些尴尬地问。  
　　雁夜摇头。“不是‘看到’。要怎样形容呢？就好像是一种切实的感觉，在看到你的表情时，就大概知道你的想法了。”他望向大厅中央的兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特似乎感觉到了他的视线，抬起头来，回望着他。  
　　“我是心甘情愿被兰斯洛特变为吸血鬼的。”  
　　“什么？可是你当时……”  
　　“病得很严重，就快要死了吗？”雁夜笑了笑，“兰斯洛特告诉我当时你也在场。不，并不是因为这个。这只是一个契机。请原谅我这么说，医生，在你的人生之中，虽然也曾遭遇过挫折，但应该还算一帆风顺吧。你也一定见识过这世间的黑暗，但是那与真正身处其中是不同的。有许多事情的无奈之处在于，你并非不能做到，而是没有机会；更多时候，你会因为对一些事情的无能为力而感到痛苦。我从来没有后悔过自己所选择的生活，但后悔与痛苦是不同的。在刚刚知道兰斯洛特是吸血鬼时，我也曾害怕他、觉得他是个怪物。但是仔细想一想，人类又与吸血鬼有什么本质上的不同？兰斯洛特甚至比许多人更加真实。当我觉得对一切都受够了、没办法再坚持下去的时候，正是他把我从这种绝望中拉了出来。”  
　　雁夜抬起手来，转动手腕，来回注视着自己的掌心和手背：“很奇怪吧。我一点都没有自己已经死去的自觉，虽然生活方式、对事物的感觉已经与从前完全不一样了。我无法想象等待在前方的漫长时光是什么样子，也还不能理解兰斯洛特所感受到的孤独。但是我永远不会忘记他看着我时的样子……他看着那些画作时的样子。他所渴望的东西，如果是我能给予他的话……我爱他，不想让他继续孤身一人，只要能一直陪在他的身边我就毫无怨言，即使不再作为人类。”  
　　“但是与此相比，他更希望你能作为普通人走过一生不是吗？”迪尔姆德轻声说道。  
　　“是的。如果我没有生病的话，他大概永远都不会把他的血给我吧。真不知道是不是应该感到庆幸。”雁夜自嘲似地笑了笑。“我曾经问过他为什么不将我变成同类。‘那是你无法想象的黑暗与孤寂’，他这么说，‘你会后悔的’。正因为知道什么是最珍贵的东西，知道走上另外一条道路意味着什么，他们才不想将沉重的命运加诸于对他们而言重要的人身上吧。吉尔伽美什也是因为相同的原因才没有将你改变不是吗？但是我们仍然可以选择爱他们的方法。我原本也认为如果兰斯洛特不想将我变成吸血鬼的话，只是作为人类与他在一起也很好。但是你瞧，我总有一天会留下他死去，而他失去的东西已经太多了。”  
　　有那么一刻，迪尔姆德沉浸在他所说的话里，然后他才意识到雁夜好像误会了什么。  
　　“不，”他说，“我和吉尔伽美什并不是那样的关系。”  
　　“可你们……？”雁夜疑惑地看着他，悄悄地瞥着他露在领巾外面的脖子。  
　　迪尔姆德努力让自己保持着面无表情，他总不能说“我也不明白他为什么要侵犯我”这种话吧。  
　　这时大厅中央的谈话适时结束，吉尔伽美什和兰斯洛特走了过来，阿尔托利亚已经先一步离开了。  
　　雁夜对迪尔姆德轻轻点头算做告别，与兰斯洛特一同离开。  
　　吉尔伽美什打量了迪尔姆德片刻，好像在审视这套衣服是否适合他一样。显然他在心中做出了满意的判断，没有发表什么评论，而是问道：“今晚你仍然要去寻找你的雇主吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德犹豫了一下，没有回答。他确实希望能尽快见到肯尼斯，但是现在他明白毫无计划的跟踪不是什么好方法，而肯尼斯那有些抗拒的态度也令他感到相当为难。  
　　吉尔伽美什安静地观察着他的表情，迪尔姆德忍不住问道：“为什么要做出让我先与肯尼斯先生做个了结的提议？你曾经说过不会参与惩处破戒者的行动吧。”  
　　“这难道不正是你所希望的吗？”  
　　“是的，但是……”  
　　“那就别浪费了这个机会。虽然那个小丫头不情不愿，但是就算她想要动手，也仍然需要时间调查那几个杂种的行踪。不过，”吉尔伽美什冷笑一声，“即使放着不管，他们也快要迎来终局了。”  
　　迪尔姆德正为他最后的那句话感到奇怪，他又说道：“如果还想不到劝说你那个雇主的方法，今天就回家去。”  
　　“不，”迪尔姆德几乎脱口而出，“我跟你一起走。”  
　　吉尔伽美什似乎因为这突如其来的要求而感到意外，他挑起了眉毛：“你以为我是要去做什么？”  
　　枝形吊灯上的无数烛光明亮的光线之下，吉尔伽美什的皮肤没有丝毫血色，苍白得近乎透明。迪尔姆德立即意识到这代表了什么，不由自主地后退了一步。但他还是坚定地说：“我要和你一起去。”  
　　从他踏进吸血鬼的世界开始，除了圣雅各公墓之中那个噩梦般的夜晚，他并没有见过吸血鬼“真正”的一面。如果有这样的机会可以更加了解吸血鬼——更加了解吉尔伽美什的话，他并不想放过。  
　　“好吧。那么就让你看一看真正的夜晚。”

　　大街上是一副刚入夜不久的景象。剧院门前的街道一如既往地拥挤，来往的行人与马车川流不息。迪尔姆德与吉尔伽美什并肩而行，路过那些首饰与香水店铺精心布置的明亮橱窗，窗上整片的玻璃如同不存在于那里一般纤尘不染。停留在那些窗前的女子们的目光追随着他们走过，然后用装饰着羽毛和蕾丝的精致折扇遮住脸庞，与身边的同伴小声议论。周围的行人大概会以为他们是心血来潮地舍弃马车，步行观赏这街景的贵族子弟吧。  
　　前方是一家豪华旅馆，宽阔明亮的玻璃门中，以马赛克拼贴出美丽花纹的地面上铺着深红色的地毯，白色为主的装潢显现出一种低调的奢华气息。吉尔伽美什走向那扇大门时，门前的侍者殷勤地为他拉开了门，迪尔姆德却停下了脚步。  
　　吉尔伽美什回过头来。  
　　“怎么？”他问，“你难道不饿吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德心中涌现出一阵无力感。他特意带自己来这里吃晚餐？  
　　吉尔伽美什已经径直走了进去。而考虑到自己整整一天没有吃任何东西，迪尔姆德还是跟着他走进了旅馆。  
　　旅馆的餐厅中，侍者将他们引到桌边。可供两人进餐的桌子上铺着米色的桌布，烛台中的烛光将玻璃杯映照得晶莹闪亮。桌子中央精巧的花瓶里插着两支雏菊，轻柔和缓的小提琴声盖过了周围的低声交谈和餐具相碰的细微声响。  
　　迪尔姆德看着菜单——真是奢侈，他想，吉尔伽美什不能吃人类的食物，而经历过昨天的事情之后，他也丝毫没有食欲。  
　　两人一直一言未发。吉尔伽美什一只胳膊支撑在扶手上面，拳头托着脸颊，红色的眼睛目光慵懒地注视着餐厅中的景象。柔和的灯光之下，迪尔姆德又产生了那样的感觉——坐在他对面的吉尔伽美什好像与眼前这个世界分割开来，成为了某种独立而唯一的存在。他那并不带病态的苍白皮肤与此刻没有任何表情的面孔使他愈发地像一尊雕像。迪尔姆德的目光落到他那放在高脚杯底座上的手指上，第一次注意到他的手指修长，形状非常漂亮，指甲像玻璃一般光滑，修剪得很短。  
　　“昨天……”  
　　吉尔伽美什的目光移向迪尔姆德，正对上他那双有些犹豫的金色眸子。  
　　迪尔姆德几乎是未加思考地脱口而出，他咬了咬嘴唇，还是接着说道：“不管怎么样，你救了我，谢谢。”  
　　吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，似乎对他的道谢感到相当受用。他说道：“经历过这场教训，你应该明白要更加小心谨慎才行。如果你被其他的吸血鬼变为同类的话，我只好亲手杀了你。”  
　　“那还真是求之不得。”迪尔姆德冷冷地说。“不过，你为什么能立刻就感到那里？”  
　　“昨晚我办了一件小事，想要到你那里去时，就知道你早已经离开了家，正在城西一带。当你呼唤我时，我正在贫民区附近。”  
　　可那也是一段不近的距离啊。迪尔姆德想。  
　　“为什么你会知道我所处的位置？我又不是吸血鬼。”  
　　吉尔伽美什轻笑起来。“想知道为什么吗？”他说，直视着迪尔姆德的眼睛。  
　　——通过肉体的联系，可以达成超自然的交流，类似于吸血鬼之间的感应。当然，只在你我之间。  
　　吉尔伽美什的嘴唇没有动，这句话却在脑海之中响起。就像是直达意识的某种震动，没有声音，但迪尔姆德确知那就是他所熟知的吉尔伽美什的嗓音和语调。  
　　意识到这一点时，迪尔姆德猛地站了起来，几乎撞翻了椅子。  
　　“你……你对我做了什么？”  
　　吉尔伽美什仍然保持着一手支撑着脸颊的姿势，从刚才开始他就没有动过。  
　　“给你烙上属于我的印记，这可是只有我才能做得到的事情。承诺给你的保护，必须建立在这样的联系之上才能做到。”他露出一个令迪尔姆德感到不寒而栗的笑容：“‘你是我的东西’可是字面上的意思。坐下。还是说，你不想品尝一下这里有名的甜点吗？”

　　剧院所在的这条商业街位于城市中心的繁华地带，因此街道的路面会定期进行修缮，两旁的店铺也会经常粉刷店面，顺应着流行的趋势进行装潢。这里弥漫着这个时代的气息。然而它附近的那些小巷却还保持着这座城市的古老样貌：石块铺就的结实地面，老旧却仍然完好的房屋，繁茂的花丛组成的篱笆，红色的砖墙上垂下大片的爬藤植物，阳光多年未曾照射的角落里生着青苔。  
　　迪尔姆德跟在吉尔伽美什身后，走在只有月光和附近窗子中透出的灯光照明的黑暗巷子里面。没有其他行人，他们的脚步声甚至带着轻微的回音。迪尔姆德听着这声音，觉得紧张感在逐渐叠加；刚刚得知自己几乎完全处于吉尔伽美什的掌握之中的那种冲击感还没有退去，现在又要跟着他走进属于吸血鬼的、真正的黑夜。  
　　为什么我会一时冲动提出这种要求？在迪尔姆德不安定的思绪中反复回荡着这样的想法，虽然这样做的初衷是想要更加了解吸血鬼，但是我能够袖手旁观吗？这样难道不是等同于共犯吗？  
　　干脆在他找到牺牲者之前离开，迪尔姆德想。但是同时，他知道每晚在他看不到的地方，吉尔伽美什都会杀人。只是遮住双眼没有任何意义。  
　　吉尔伽美什走上了一幢外观平凡无奇的公寓楼的台阶，敲响了门。门上一块隐蔽的板子被推到一边，一双眼睛从里面审视着他们，然后门立刻打开了，吉尔伽美什走了进去，无视于毕恭毕敬地鞠躬的守门人，俨然一副熟客的模样。  
　　迪尔姆德跟着他踏进了那满是熏香味道的甜腻空气之中。眼前的走廊有些狭窄，脚下却是深红色的高级地毯。玫红色的墙纸上描绘着精美的花纹，黄铜壁灯照亮了两侧墙壁上挂着的许多假面舞会上常见的那种遮住眼睛部分、装饰着羽毛、镶嵌着花纹和闪亮水晶的漂亮面具。走在前面的吉尔伽美什停了下来，伸手摘下一个黑色与金色相间的面具，转身按在了迪尔姆德的脸上：“戴上它，我可不希望你这张脸被人看到。”  
　　迪尔姆德莫名其妙地将面具戴好。  
　　走廊尽头大厅中的奢侈装潢令迪尔姆德想到这里是被吉尔伽美什称作“上流社会的秘密俱乐部”一类的地方。他们穿过大厅，继续向更深处的走廊中走去；与走廊相通的所有房间都没有门，只有重重帘幕相隔，从那些房间深处隐约传出嬉闹声和阵阵暧昧的声音。有的房间甚至没有将帘子拉好，从眼角的余光能看到那些纠缠在一起的赤裸肉体；迪尔姆德毫无准备，窘迫地移开了视线。他嗅出空气中愈来愈浓的香味之中混杂着鸦片的味道。  
　　客人们聚集的活动区域倒是只像一间大一些的客厅。红色的地毯也延伸到这里，灯光带着一种暧昧的柔和，墙边的一张长桌上摆放着随意取用的饮料和食物，一个侍者悄无声息、小心翼翼地向盘子里补充着糕点，也许尽量不引起客人的注意是他们的守则。房间中到处摆放着柔软的贵妃榻和沙发，上面坐满了姿态各异的男男女女，不少人戴着面具，大多数女性都衣着暴露，有人在毫无顾忌地拥吻。当迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什走进来时，絮絮的低语声停滞了一瞬，几乎所有人都将目光投向他们两人身上。　　  
　　迪尔姆德几乎想要立即转身离开。他明白吉尔伽美什到这里来的目的，也清楚他无法阻止。但是只要一想到这个房间中的其中一人会成为牺牲品，而他们还对此一无所知、毫无防备，他的胃就好像又痉挛了起来。  
　　吉尔伽美什将迪尔姆德撇在一边，一个人走开了。迪尔姆德只好站在长桌旁边，随手端起一杯香槟，以免他的存在过于显眼和格格不入。他的目光跟随着漫步穿过房间的吉尔伽美什。在他走过时，周围的人们都将视线停留在他的身上；有两个女子似乎想要上前搭讪，但是在他居高临下的藐视目光中知难而退，其他人却仿佛更加跃跃欲试。迪尔姆德觉得他明白那是为什么——在吉尔伽美什的身上，在他那傲慢的举止中，在他完美的容貌、那双鲜红的眼眸之中，深藏着无限神秘，虽然不易接近、散发着危险的气息，却也因此具备了致命的诱惑力。　　  
　　在迪尔姆德漫无边际地想着这些事情时，两条柔滑白皙的手臂攀上了他的胳膊。  
　　“我说，英俊的家伙——”凑上来的女子也戴着面具，身上只穿着黑色的束胸衣，披着薄纱长袍，曼妙的曲线展露无遗。她娇小的身体整个儿贴了上来，迪尔姆德惊慌之中险些摔了手中的杯子。女子对迪尔姆德后退着想要与她保持距离的举动毫不在意，更紧地抱住他的臂弯，压在自己浑圆的胸脯上。  
　　“请……请别这样！”迪尔姆德挣脱了她，后仰得快要躺到桌子上去了。  
　　“第一次来这里吗？”女子抱住双臂，“这种一本正经的样子反倒让人更想侵犯了呢。”  
　　“与其侵犯那个不解风情的家伙，不如陪我玩一玩如何？”  
　　迪尔姆德抬起头。女子转过身去，吉尔伽美什正站在她的身后，用一种似笑非笑的神情低头看着她；她发出惊叹似的声音，伸出手去，似乎想要搭上他的肩膀。吉尔伽美什微侧过身避开了她的手，同时一把掀掉了她脸上的面具。  
　　“让我看看这张脸有没有被我蹂躏的资格。”  
　　吉尔伽美什的笑容如同饱含着死亡之意的罂粟，猩红的眸子中闪烁着嗜虐的冷光，俯视着面前的女子。面具下面的那张脸还是少女，她仰着美丽的脸庞目瞪口呆地看着吉尔伽美什，神情由些微的畏惧逐渐转变为一种狂热——那是崇敬与臣服于威严和霸道之下的神情。  
　　“说吧，要我怎样对你？”吉尔伽美什说，弯曲手指，抬起她的下巴。  
　　“等一下，你——”情急之下迪尔姆德打断了他们，伸出手去想抓住吉尔伽美什的衣袖，但是又停下了。  
　　吉尔伽美什望着他，好像有足够的耐心等他把话说完似的。可是迪尔姆德却僵硬地站在那里，注视着他那红色的眼睛。  
　　女子看了看吉尔伽美什，又看了看迪尔姆德；她轻笑起来。  
　　“我也不介意三个人一起。”  
　　“我也并不介意，只是聊天。”在迪尔姆德看来吉尔伽美什的笑容简直像是贴在脸上的假面具：“要加入吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德没有回答，女子倒像是相当遗憾似地问道：“只是聊天？”  
　　“是的，”吉尔伽美什的目光从迪尔姆德身上移开，转向了她，压低声线：“之后就取决于你的表现了。”  
　　迪尔姆德留在了原地，看着他们走向距离房间中央稍远一些的几张沙发。  
　　吉尔伽美什在一张舒适的单人沙发上坐下，拍了拍沙发的扶手。女子随手脱下了那层透明的薄纱，坐了上去，抬起双腿搁在他的大腿上，一手环上了他的肩膀。  
　　吉尔伽美什的手指沿着她支撑在扶手上的那只手臂绷直的线条向上滑动。女子似乎打了个冷战，她说：“你的手指好冷。”  
　　“你会使我温暖起来的。”吉尔伽美什贴近她的脖子附近低语，手指贴上了她裸露的锁骨，抚上她纤细的脖子；她随着他的动作仰起头，咯咯地笑着，从扶手上滑下来，坐进了他的怀里。她似乎期待着吉尔伽美什吻她，但是他抓住她的下巴让她的脸偏到一边，沿着她下颌的线条向下吻去，然后他的嘴唇触到了她脖子上埋着动脉的皮肤。  
　　迪尔姆德皱紧了眉。吉尔伽美什好像拥有某种魔力，可以轻易将人渐渐引导向他所希望的方向。即使今晚的牺牲者不是她，也必定会有其他人死于他致命的亲吻，但心中有此准备与亲眼目睹是两码事。迪尔姆德的脑海中回荡着吉尔伽美什说过的话：为了生存而进行的杀生永无对错、善恶之分。人类的生存难道就不是站立在其他生物的死亡之上吗？杀戮终究是杀戮。一个贫民窟出身的人，其生命的价值难道就低于一个谱写美妙乐曲的音乐家吗？  
　　女子的脖子枕在吉尔伽美什抬起的胳膊上，仰着头，露出胸前一片白皙的皮肤；她的眼睛紧闭着，好像突然陷入了宁静的梦中。金发吸血鬼的嘴唇压在她的颈侧，如同正在亲吻爱人。  
　　没有其他人注意到他们，迪尔姆德的目光无法移开。那个场面就好像具有某种魔力，仿佛吉尔伽美什施加到她身上的魔力也在迪尔姆德的身上产生了作用。他们还在这里，在以玫红和深红色装点的房间之中，光线昏暗但柔和地停滞在每一个角落，只是其他人的声音、动作和空气中甜腻到令人厌倦的香味似乎都消失在了这一刻。不知何时迪尔姆德的目光已经转向了被厚重窗帘遮挡的窗子。在那外面的夜色之中，吸血鬼和人类一样徜徉在街道上，每一晚都会有为他们的生存而死去的牺牲者。但是与此同时，为了人类自身的欲求而死去的牺牲者也在增加。  
　　“在想什么？”拂过耳畔的气息和近在咫尺的问话声将飘忽不定的魔法打破了。迪尔姆德转过头，差点贴上了吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，他猛地后退一步，离开了他。  
　　那个女子安静地坐在沙发中，趴伏在扶手上，头枕在两只交叠着放在扶手上的胳膊上面，好像正在沉睡。但是那黑色长发遮盖之下露出的脸颊和雪白的手腕令迪尔姆德联想到了令人不快的画面：一个断了丝线、瘫成一团的人偶躺在阴暗的角落之中。  
　　“我要离开这里。”他说。

　　夜晚清新的空气和拂过面颊的凉爽微风令迪尔姆德完全清醒过来。他猜想之前那种晕晕乎乎的状态是因为那房间中的浓郁香味。他们穿过老巷回到了商业街上，正巧走进一间咖啡店的灯光之中；这间店铺在窗下与门边都摆设了花架，上面堆满了蕨类与各种色彩鲜艳的花朵，在夜色和那柔和光线之中，叶片的阴影互相交错，反倒产生了一种与沐浴在阳光之下不同的神秘美感。  
　　在他身边的吉尔伽美什，那名女子的鲜血已经让他的皮肤重新有了血色，使他成为了一个“活人”。  
　　他们继续沿着行人已经减少的街道走去，并没有什么目的地地漫步着。  
　　“你们为什么要杀人？”迪尔姆德问，同时惊讶于自己声音中的冷静：“如果你拥有类似于催眠的能力，只从一个人的身上吸取少量鲜血难道不行吗？只要不杀人。”  
　　“为什么要违背自己的本性？”吉尔伽美什反问，“那些不具备这种能力的年轻吸血鬼该怎么做？‘不可留下见过我们真实面目的人类’。不过，真正的原因在于，大多数吸血鬼无法抑制自己想要杀人的欲望。的确有吸血鬼这样做过，从不同的人身上吸取少量鲜血，直到他喝饱为止。但是如果那生命没有在他的手中消逝，他就不会感到满足，直到这积压的渴望爆发的一天，他会疯狂地自甘堕落，在更深的自我厌恶中变本加厉地去夺取生命。”  
　　迪尔姆德看着他们脚下那随着他们的走动而移动的影子。他明白自己在潜意识中几乎已经接受了吉尔伽美什的观点，却害怕承认这一点。  
　　既然存在，就必定有其存在的理由。没有亲眼见过造物主的那只手，又怎么能知道不是他创造出这种生物，并把他们放在了合适的地方呢？如果真的有所谓“命运”的话，那么冥冥之中不正是这种力量在推动眼前这一切的发生吗？  
　　迪尔姆德抬起头来。  
　　“刚才你没有戴面具，”他说，“在那里的人都看到了你和她在一起，难道不会给你带来麻烦吗？”  
　　“什么麻烦？”吉尔伽美什似乎觉得有些可笑，“那些人为什么要戴着面具？因为他们都不想暴露自己的身份。他们是不会报警的，没有人会承认去过那个地方，为了避免丑闻流传，甚至她的家族也会隐瞒她死在那里的事实。”  
　　“不可能。家人不明不白的死去，他们总会想要查明真相的。”  
　　“他们会因为自己有一个跑到那种地方去的女儿感到羞耻。这就是所谓上流社会的面子。如果她的家人真正关心她，她就不会到那里去寻找乐子。在那种将欲望的野兽毫无顾忌地放出笼门的地方，经常有人死于毒品、过度纵欲和争风吃醋引发的斗殴，而我只不过是诸多因素其中之一罢了。不如说，她还更加幸运一些，这可是由我赐予的毫无痛苦的甜美死亡。”  
　　迪尔姆德停下脚步，猛地转向他：“这算什么幸运？难道你对生命没有哪怕一点尊重吗？我也并非不知道你所说的上流社会是什么样子，你未免把人类想得太龌龊了！”  
　　“我倒是相信你成长在一个很好的环境之中。”吉尔伽美什冷冷地说。“但是你看不清自己所处的世界真正的面貌吗？回想你参加过的那些舞会和所谓的社交活动吧。你看到的究竟是人们之间真心相待的交流，还是充斥着虚伪、炫耀、谎言和阿谀奉承、流言蜚语的聚会？你并非没有看到这些，只是相信着人性本善的你将它们当成无伤大雅的小缺点，而没有去思考这些行为背后所代表的本质罢了。”  
　　无法反驳，迪尔姆德攥紧了拳头。他总是能洞察事物的本质，然后将它毫不留情地一语道破，轻易地将他以往所相信的东西颠覆，让他意识到自己究竟有多么天真。  
　　吉尔伽美什向前一步，凑近了他。当迪尔姆德想要后退时，他却只是伸出手来，掌心轻轻覆住了他的眼睛。  
　　这个近乎温柔的动作好像带有某种暗示，迪尔姆德激动的情绪渐渐平静下来。  
　　“好好看一看吧。”他说。“你眼前的这个世界，就是真实的世界。”  
　　他的手移开了。迪尔姆德睁开眼睛，眼前的景象与刚才并无不同，但是那句话就如同咒语，他注意到了之前虽然映入眼帘，却并未多加关注的事物。  
　　一个女人站在距离他们不远处的路灯下面。她穿着粉色的衣裙，怕冷似地紧抓着披肩。她注视着街上来往的行人，最后将视线落在迪尔姆德与吉尔伽美什的身上；她踌躇了一下，但是没有走过来，刚才一瞬间浮现在她表情中的光亮消失了，换上了一种与那看起来相当年轻的脸庞不相称的冷漠和疲惫。她转过脸去望向了街道的另一头。附近的巷子里突然传来什么东西碰撞翻倒的声音，起先迪尔姆德以为是野猫，但随后喊叫声、怒骂声和痛击身体的闷响传了过来，似乎有人在巷子里打架。  
　　他们继续沿着街道走去。  
　　迪尔姆德注意到有些建筑与建筑之间的暗巷里站着人影，大多数戴着帽子，后背靠在墙上，扫视着街道上的行人。其中有一两个人感到迪尔姆德的视线，与他对视着，那目光可称不上友善。  
　　“不想光顾他们的生意的话，就别看。”吉尔伽美什说，“不是贩毒者，就是这片地区的皮条客。也可能有做黑市买卖的家伙。”  
　　迪尔姆德移开了目光。  
　　一个背着大布包的妇人与他们迎面匆匆走过，她的手里牵着一个十几岁的女孩，女孩的背上还背着一个婴儿。看来妇人是哪间旅馆的帮工，工作结束之后，又收集了客人要洗的衣服。她似乎已经习惯了低下头走路，而她的女儿在迪尔姆德注视着她们时，也神情迷茫地回看着他。  
　　前方一家摆满了陶瓷娃娃的橱窗前的光亮之中，一个大约只有七、八岁的女孩站在那里，手里提着一个与她的身高不大相称的大提篮。当他们走过去时，女孩迎了上来，问道：“先生，买花吗？”  
　　她手上举起的篮子里孤零零地躺着一朵黄色的玫瑰，花瓣边缘已经有些枯萎了。  
　　迪尔姆德向四周看了一眼，附近没有像是她的父母的人。  
　　“这么晚了，你怎么一个人在这里？”迪尔姆德弯下腰平视着她，她那漂亮的蓝眼睛令他想起墓地之中那个与她年龄相仿的女孩，感到一阵痛心。  
　　“妈妈在那边的店里工作，我要卖完所有的花才能去她那里。”女孩说，又举了举篮子：“先生，你不买一朵送给……”她困惑地看了一眼吉尔伽美什，“这位先生吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德的钱包连同外套一起丢在了圣雅各公墓之中，甚至今晚的晚餐也是吉尔伽美什付的账单。迪尔姆德无可奈何地直起身子，看向身边安静地看着他们的吉尔伽美什。  
　　显然他那求助似的目光令吉尔伽美什心情不错，他塞了一张钞票在小女孩的篮子里，随手拿走了那朵花。  
　　“这太多了。”小女孩展开钞票说。  
　　“这是给你的礼物。”迪尔姆德说，“把它收好，去你妈妈工作的地方等她吧。”  
　　“谢谢你，先生。”女孩鞠了一躬，转身跑开了。  
　　“谢谢。”迪尔姆德犹豫了一下，还是向吉尔伽美什道了谢。  
　　吉尔伽美什的手指扫过那支玫瑰花茎上的尖刺，将茎杆从没有刺的中间偏上部分折断，然后将它插在了迪尔姆德外套胸口的扣眼中。在他转身继续迈开步伐时，迪尔姆德将玫瑰从胸口取了下来，将柔嫩的花瓣拢在掌心，然后将它放进了衣袋里面。

　　他们走过已经冷清下来的街道，再过一会儿，剧院散场的人潮与马车就会涌向这里，之后黑夜将归于彻底的沉寂。一些店铺已经结束了一天的生意，熄灭明亮的灯火，只留下几支蜡烛做最后的整理工作。月光照亮路边仅存的几幢上个世纪的建筑，照亮那些蹲在屋檐上的滴水嘴石兽。他们从小巷中绕到一幢新建不久的新古典主义风格的大楼后方，吉尔伽美什在它的后门前停下，伸手握住挂在门上的锁头，向下一拉，轻而易举地弄坏了它。  
　　“你要做什么？”迪尔姆德问，同时紧张地留意着四周。吉尔伽美什没有回答，推开门走了进去。迪尔姆德有些无奈地抬头看了看那些没有丝毫光亮的窗子，希望这里没有人看守。  
　　迪尔姆德在吉尔伽美什身后关上了门，然后发现眼前一片漆黑，什么都看不到。非常安静，安静得吉尔伽美什那轻轻的脚步声和衣料摩擦的窸窣声响都无比清晰。迪尔姆德向黑暗里伸出手去，想开口让吉尔伽美什等等他，他可没有吸血鬼那样的视力。然后他的手被吉尔伽美什有力的手指抓住了，把他向前拖去。  
　　走出黑暗狭窄的走廊，前方开阔的空间中总算有了微弱的光亮。他们一前一后走上楼梯，迪尔姆德还是看不清楚脚下，他抓住了楼梯冰凉的大理石扶手。月光从楼梯转角处的窗子洒落进来，就像洒落进了幽深的水底。迪尔姆德看着前方吉尔伽美什的背影拾级而上，他不知道他带他来这里想做些什么，但也不太在乎，似乎这一刻的宁静就代表了一切。  
　　到达最顶层时迪尔姆德总算明白吉尔伽美什是想到屋顶上去。他们停在一扇门前，黑暗之中传来咔哒的声响，迪尔姆德知道又报废了一把锁头。  
　　这幢大楼是这一带最高的建筑，他们走进夜色之中，毫无遮蔽的深蓝色夜空近在眼前，如此广阔，群星如同海岸边闪烁着光芒的砂砾，铺洒向遥远的彼方。屋顶的边沿有一排石栏，大约只到成年人的膝盖高度。走在前方的吉尔伽美什在那里停下，转过身来，一阵掠过半空的强风吹乱了他金色的发丝，两个片状的耳坠也随之摆动着。迪尔姆德来到他的身边，下方的街道比星空黑暗，但相对的，那些灯火也更加明亮，虽然不如头顶的星光众多，却也汇聚成了一条河流，好像呼应着夜空上的那条星河一般。  
　　迪尔姆德把手伸进衣袋中去，触到了那朵花柔软的花瓣。  
　　“我不明白，”他说，“你有力量看穿人心，洞彻世事。你说在这个世界上恶行无处不在，难道在你的眼中，这世上就没有美好的事物吗？”  
　　不远处灯火通明的剧院门前涌出了人流。人群低声交谈的嗡嗡声和马车的声音打破了深夜的寂静。  
　　“生命的存在本身就很美好。”吉尔伽美什说，以一种似笑非笑的神情看着下方的街道，“而人类的生存更是充满了自毁倾向的美感。由人类定义的善行或者恶行，都是这个世间的真实。只是相比善，恶的形式更加多样、更加精彩。正因为有那些恶行，也有着你这样善良天真的愚蠢之人，世间才这么有趣啊。”  
　　“善良天真的愚蠢之人？”  
　　吉尔伽美什的目光转向迪尔姆德，向他走近一步，迪尔姆德不由随之后退。  
　　“你对你的雇主抱有不切实际的幻想，认为你会从他那里获得与你所付出的对等的友谊。但人心不是可以交换的东西，不同的人，每一样事物在他们心中的重量也必定不同。你认为重要的东西，在他的心中未必拥有相同的比重。人与人之间，即使说着相同的语言、成长于相同的环境、受着同样的教育，也依然会产生误解、争端、隔阂。即使你与他相识的时间如此长久，即使你如此努力地想要向他传达你真正的想法，你的声音传达到他的耳中时，也会被他以自己的判断肆意歪曲。他对你的了解不会比我在这短短几天之中对你的了解更多。”  
　　吉尔伽美什对迪尔姆德伸出手来。迪尔姆德的身后就是建筑的边沿，有那么一瞬间，他以为吉尔伽美什想要把自己从这里推下去。但是吉尔伽美什的手只是落在他的肩膀上，向下按着，迪尔姆德顺着他的力道坐在了栏杆上面。  
　　“不过，你想拯救他，是出于自己的心灵，自己的意志，那么就去做吧。”吉尔伽美什低头注视着他闪着光亮的金色眸子，“你对他所抱有的幻想，究竟会以何种结局画上句点，我很感兴趣。”  
　　“可你还是会把我变成吸血鬼。”  
　　“那是当然。”  
　　幽微的夜光之下，吉尔伽美什眼睛的颜色看起来就像是浓重的鸢紫。在他身后的星空是那么辽远深邃，恒久不变。  
　　仿佛做梦一般，迪尔姆德问出了他一直没有问出口的问题：“你唯一的那个同伴，是一个什么样的人？”  
　　吉尔伽美什看着他，然后他回答道：“他会从他人投向他的恐惧目光中感到痛苦。”  
　　“为什么你们会分开？他现在在哪里？”  
　　“他死了。”  
　　看到迪尔姆德讶异的目光，吉尔伽美什左手的食指抬起他的下巴，滑上他的脸庞，滑过眼角的那颗泪痣。  
　　“没有什么东西是永恒的。”他说。  
　　他仍然微笑着，神情没有丝毫改变，语气中也没有缅怀。但这却是迪尔姆德第一次真切地意识到他也曾经是一个人类。他曾经以为吉尔伽美什没有人类的感情，但是这一刻他却明白了他只不过是将那样东西留在了不可轻易触及的地方，无论是别人还是他自己。  
　　可是要一个接近于永恒的存在说出这种话会有多么残忍，他们的时间由无数的失去构筑而成。爱过多少次，拥有过多少次，就失去过多少次。  
　　他大概能明白雁夜的心情了。  
　　吉尔伽美什双手的掌心捧住了他的脸颊，俯下身来，吻住了他的嘴唇。那是一个不含任何情欲的吻，就好像他们经常这样接吻一样自然。迪尔姆德张开嘴唇任由他的舌头探了进来，生涩地将舌尖与他纠缠在一起。这是他第一次回应吉尔伽美什的吻，他的吻没有味道，柔和而绵长，迪尔姆德不自觉地微微向后倾身，在他的身后，下方街道的灯火正一盏一盏安静地熄灭，而从吉尔伽美什的耳畔看去，他身后的星河仍然那么璀璨。迪尔姆德抓紧了他的衣袖，在轻微的眩晕和不安定感中闭上了眼睛。


	13. 第十三章

　　迪尔姆德在午夜时回到家中，借着月光上楼回到卧室，胡乱脱掉衣服爬上了床。他本来以为自己会失眠，但是还没等他将今晚发生的事理清思绪就睡着了，并且没有做梦。凌晨时分他醒了过来，太阳还没有升起，窗外天空微亮，有啁啾鸟声传来，夜里没有关严的窗子被风吹开了一半，夏日清晨凉爽湿润的空气随着微风涌进了房间。  
　　他闭上眼睛想再睡一会儿，却发现头脑愈来愈清醒，怎么也无法再次入睡。他想起书房的桌子上还放着阿其波卢德的管家捎来的信件，肯尼斯的空棺应该已经在昨天下葬了，而刚刚过去的这个夜晚所发生的一切让他无暇想起葬礼的事情，也许天亮之后应该到阿其波卢德家拜访一下。  
　　目前最紧要的事情就是和肯尼斯好好谈一谈，也许只能继续在他们经常出没的地方等待肯尼斯单独行动的机会。而最大的问题是，肯尼斯是否拥有能够与吉尔·德·雷斯和龙之介对抗的力量。他看得出肯尼斯并不想参与那两个吸血鬼的疯狂行为，但作为吉尔·德·雷斯或龙之介所创造的吸血鬼，他又无法违抗他们，这就代表着那两个吸血鬼将是最大的阻碍。但如果避开与他们正面冲突，只是离开这座城市就很容易；只要问清楚他们藏身的地点，然后由迪尔姆德在白天将肯尼斯的棺材运到船上就行了。这样一来，不仅肯尼斯可以脱离他们的控制，迪尔姆德自己也可以远离吉尔伽美什。  
　　终究还是要离开这里吗——迪尔姆德在床上翻了个身，将手臂压在脸颊下面。窗帘轻盈地在风中拂动，第一缕晨曦的光已经映亮了淡蓝色的天空。这座城市是他出生和成长的地方，有着对他来说至关重要的回忆和人。可是如果选择离开，在以后的有生之年，至少他还有在阳光下与他们再次见面的机会。  
　　迪尔姆德保持着那样的姿势望着窗外，直到阳光爬上窗棂，外面的马路上传来人声和马车的声音，他才起了床。  
　　在厨房里喝着自己泡的茶时，迪尔姆德注意到了窗外院子里的一排紫阳花。最近一直没有下过雨，天气也很炎热，不知道那些植物会不会因此缺水。虽然这幢公寓所谓的院子只是不大的后院和屋子两侧与围栏之间的空间，没有请园丁的必要，但以前至少还是有佣人照料。  
　　迪尔姆德来到院子里，清晨的雾气还没有散尽，紫阳花团簇成球状的花朵上和叶片上都因为刚刚蒸发掉的露水而显得生机勃勃。迪尔姆德用手指轻轻拈住一片叶子在指间搓了搓，一只瓢虫从叶片背面爬上了他的手指，他不禁微笑起来。  
　　然后他想起了吉尔伽美什在剧院地下的那间房间，昏黄的烛光和那些排列在书架上的蝴蝶标本。生活在永夜之中的他们，将永远与这些阳光下的美好事物无缘。  
　　瓢虫爬到他的指尖上，振翅飞走。  
　　迪尔姆德回到前院时，看见一个一身深色裙装的女子站在家门前的台阶上，她两只带着手套的手似乎很不安地交握在一起，宽边帽檐压得很低，看不清面貌。  
　　“请问……？”  
　　女子闻声抬起头，转过身来，在看到迪尔姆德的一瞬间，她那略带焦急的脸庞焕发出光彩，变成了宽慰和带着些许激动的笑容。  
　　“迪尔姆德！”索拉匆匆走下台阶，来到迪尔姆德面前，接着就神色担忧地问道：“这几天你到哪里去了？我去了你的诊所找过你，可诊所也停业了。我以为至少会在葬礼上见到你，在那里等了很久，然后来这里找你，可是却没有人在。迪尔姆德，到底发生了什么事？”  
　　这一连串的发问让迪尔姆德有些无措，他摆了摆手：“没有发生什么，我只是一直在帮忙寻找肯尼斯先生。非常抱歉，昨天的葬礼没有参加是因为……有些事情耽搁了。”  
　　“是吗？”索拉低声问，明显并不相信这个回答。  
　　“你昨天参加了葬礼，下葬的是空棺吗？”迪尔姆德问道，“索拉小姐，他们有没有向你解释为什么这么快就放弃寻找，举行葬礼？”  
　　“是的，下葬的是空棺，不过其他人都不知道这件事。”索拉回答，似乎并不想讨论这个话题，“阿其波卢德家的家务事与我没有关系，我还不是他的妻子。迪尔姆德，”她仰头注视着他，渴切的神情让她的眼中流露出一丝悲伤，但同时希冀的光彩也使得她的脸庞看起来很美丽：“我来见你是因为我想告诉你，我爱你，这些天来，看不到你的每一分每一秒，对我来说都好像是一种煎熬，直到看到你的那一刻，我才好像活了过来，对我来说，你就是这个生命存在的全部意义。”  
　　迪尔姆德好像没有听懂她所说的话一般呆愣了片刻，然后在她试图靠近他时有些踉跄地后退了两步。他的确早就从她对待自己的态度中猜测到了她的心思，但他一直以为这只不过是像其他与他初次见面的少女一样的一时迷恋罢了，这种被误认为爱情的热情来得快去得也快，她还是会和肯尼斯结婚的，她真正爱的应该是肯尼斯才对。  
　　“不，”迪尔姆德连连摇头，向后退去：“你是肯尼斯先生的未婚妻！”  
　　“肯尼斯已经死了！而且我根本就不爱他！我和他只是家族决定的联姻而已，我从第一眼见到你开始就爱上你了！”索拉说着，伸出手来想抓住迪尔姆德的手，但是被他躲开了。  
　　“请带我走，迪尔姆德！”索拉的眼中已经噙满了泪，“就算不嫁进阿其波卢德家，我的家族仍然会给我安排其他的婚姻，我无法忍受和一个不爱的男人生活在一起。我的心里只有你，请带我离开这里，只要能和你在一起，要我做什么我都愿意！”  
　　“肯尼斯先生没有死。”迪尔姆德说，努力使自己的声音冷静而坚定：“他只是因为某些原因而离开家，但是他会回来的，而且我知道他非常爱你。”  
　　“肯尼斯没有死？”索拉疑惑地看着迪尔姆德，“你见过他？”  
　　“对，我见过他。索拉小姐，我不可能和你在一起，更不会带着你离开。”  
　　无助和恳求的神情慢慢从索拉的脸上消失了。她低着头沉默片刻，似乎下定了决心，抬起头来，直视着迪尔姆德的眼睛，坚定地说：“如果他还活着，我更要远离这里。我不爱他，也不想成为家族联姻的牺牲品。我想共度一生的人只有你。今晚我会在码头等你，乘午夜的那艘船离开。我会一直在那里等你，如果你不来的话，我就独自一人离开。如果你真的不在乎的话，如果你真的忍心让我一个人漂泊的话，我就死了这颗心。”  
　　尽管她的神情坚决，说到最后时，泪水还是从她的脸庞上滑落下来。迪尔姆德不知该怎样回答，面对女子这样的告白和诉求，他要怎样才能在不伤害她的前提下拒绝她呢？  
　　“请你记住，迪尔姆德，”索拉说，自己拭干了眼泪：“不管来不来，就算这颗心死了，它也仍然会继续爱你。今晚我会在码头等你。”  
　　不等迪尔姆德再次说出拒绝的话，她就低下头，转身匆匆离开。  
　　看着她走出院外，身影消失在那些紫阳花后面，迪尔姆德轻轻地叹了口气。

　　待在家中无益于改善糟糕的心情，迪尔姆德回房间换了衣服，出了家门向街对面走去，一心只想着街角那家咖啡店的现磨浓咖啡，也许再来份煎蛋和吐司的早餐。当他穿过马路，在一个报摊前停下打算买份早报的时候，不经意间看到不远处的花店前站着一个眼熟的男人。  
　　如果不是在前几天的夜晚和吉尔伽美什一起在交易市场的赌场见过他，迪尔姆德大概不会觉得眼前的画面有什么不协调感吧。男人的头发仍然有些乱糟糟的，胡茬也依然没有刮干净，但是衣着干净得体，看起来像个自己开着间小店的老板。  
　　但是回想那天晚上这个男人的举动和吉尔伽美什看到他之后的反应，迪尔姆德并不认为他只是偶然出现在自己家附近想买束花而已。迪尔姆德自然地移开了视线，接过报纸，继续向咖啡店走去。他作出漫不经心的样子打量着路边的橱窗和小摊，用眼角的余光瞥到那男人果然跟了上来。他不动声色地走到街角处，然后迅速靠在咖啡店窗边的墙上，等着男人走过来。  
　　男人走到转角时，迪尔姆德上前一步，拦住了他的去路。对方似乎有些惊讶，但还是不动声色地停下了脚步。  
　　“有什么话还是当面说比较好，这种偷偷摸摸跟踪的行径可无法让人产生信任感不是吗？”迪尔姆德冷硬地说。  
　　男人看着他，平静的神情和有些无神的黑眼睛让迪尔姆德有一种他不是对一切都很自信就是对一切都不太在乎的感觉。然后他开口说话了，嗓音有些低沉：“我叫卫宫切嗣，是个吸血鬼猎人。”他自我介绍道。  
　　什么？迪尔姆德疑惑地注视着他，“你是教会的人吗？”  
　　“不。教会没有猎杀吸血鬼的组织，吸血鬼也不害怕教会的力量。”  
　　“为什么要跟踪我？”  
　　“你是迪尔姆德·奥迪纳医生对吧。在这里说不太方便。我们去店里如何？”他向咖啡店的方向偏了下头。  
　　迪尔姆德和他走进咖啡店，在一个僻静的角落坐下。侍者送来菜单时，两个人都只要了咖啡。  
　　“听到我是吸血鬼猎人，你好像不怎么惊讶。”卫宫切嗣说，把胳膊肘支撑在桌沿上，两手十指交握：“你也在调查吸血鬼的事情吧。不要说你什么都不知道。这半年来我一直在追踪一个吸血鬼，从法国一直到这座城市。那个吸血鬼在这里创造了两个同类，其中一个就是肯尼斯·阿其波卢德。你是他的私人医生，他失踪之后你的诊所就停业了。在他失踪的第五天阿其波卢德家就匆忙举行葬礼，可你却没有到场。我原本以为他的整个家族都在掩盖他变为吸血鬼的事实，包括他的未婚妻——但是今天看来，知情的只有你。”  
　　“你偷听了？”迪尔姆德难以置信地问。  
　　“我这样做只是调查的一部分而已，其他的我不感兴趣。”切嗣面无表情地回答，“你调查到了什么，分享一下情报如何？”  
　　侍者端来了咖啡。迪尔姆德沉默着，不知是否应该把他所知的一切和盘托出。剧院地下的集会场所，这座城市中的其他四个吸血鬼，吉尔伽美什的藏身之处——他不知道面前的吸血鬼猎人对这些了解多少。他端起热气腾腾的咖啡，然后又放下。  
　　“既然你是吸血鬼猎人，那么你怎样猎杀吸血鬼？他们是无法被杀死的吧。”  
　　“阳光和火。”切嗣回答，“能把他们烧成灰烬，只有这样才算彻底毁灭。也许把他们切成碎块也能杀死他们，但我通常选择比较保险和省力的方法。”  
　　“你怎么制服他们？”  
　　“我只在白天动手。在白天的时候，吸血鬼就像是失去知觉一般沉睡，只要找到他们的藏身之处，毁掉他们就可以了。”  
　　迪尔姆德决定先隐瞒其他吸血鬼的事情。  
　　“我的确知道肯尼斯先生变成吸血鬼的事，但他是我的朋友。如果你想杀了他的话，恕我不能对你说更多。”  
　　切嗣的表情没有丝毫变化。“我想你应该知道吸血鬼究竟是什么样的东西吧。你想包庇他们吗？”  
　　“不是包庇。”迪尔姆德说，“其他的吸血鬼和我没有关系，但是我不希望肯尼斯先生被杀死，变成吸血鬼并不是出自他的本意。当然我也不希望他继续杀人，我希望能找到让他不必依靠杀人也能活下去的方法。”  
　　“唔。”切嗣交握的两手挡在嘴唇前面，似乎是在思考。“我理解你的这种想法。每当我杀死吸血鬼的时候，我都在考虑这些。大多数人不是自愿变成吸血鬼的，这对他们来说也是一场灾难。这一次，如果有你这个医生帮助的话，我有一个拯救他的方法想要试一试。”  
　　“什么方法？”  
　　“一个吸血鬼存在的时间越长就越强大，而新生的吸血鬼力量不完全，也就代表着他们还没有完全从人类变成异类。这样的话，也许有办法让他们再变回人类，不，也许无法完全恢复，但有可能不再需要依靠鲜血生存。”  
　　“那是不可能的。”迪尔姆德皱眉，“吸血鬼都是已死之人。”他想起阿尔托利亚的话：这是一条一旦踏上就再也无法回头的路途。  
　　“你确定这一点吗？传说中的吸血鬼就像是游荡在墓地中的活僵尸，但我们看到的吸血鬼仍然有心跳，会呼吸。这就像一种传染病一样。他们身体里的血液就是关键。肯尼斯是新生的吸血鬼，如果能把他身体里的血液抽掉，换上新鲜的血液呢？清除掉属于吸血鬼的血，换上人类的血，就算他变不回完整的人类，也许至少不必再杀人了。”  
　　迪尔姆德为他的想法感到惊讶，这几乎与他在刚得知肯尼斯被吸血鬼袭击之后想到输血的办法不谋而合。但他仍然有些犹疑：“这不太可能，抽掉血液再进行输血在技术上来说非常困难，而且我们要去哪里找到那么多新鲜的血液？”  
　　“活人到处都有。”切嗣说，“在黑市上这不算什么难事。况且，试一试也没有损失。如果成功那是最好，如果失败，也要不了他的命。”  
　　这的确是没有办法的办法，迪尔姆德想。就算这个实验失败，至少这个吸血鬼猎人会除掉吉尔·德·雷斯和龙之介。  
　　“好吧，我和你合作。”迪尔姆德说。“但是必须让我和你一起行动。”  
　　“可以。”  
　　“我曾经跟踪他们到圣雅各公墓，看到他们在那里献祭。不过我不确定他们是否藏身在那里。”  
　　切嗣沉吟着。“这倒是出乎意料。一般吸血鬼不会选择墓地。不过，我找遍了这座城市里最可能让吸血鬼藏身的地方，始终没有发现他们。那么今天就去那座墓园看一看吧。我要准备一些东西，下午一点，在圣雅各公墓碰头。”  
　　他端起已经冷掉的咖啡一饮而尽，在桌子上留下付账的钱，起身离开。

　　迪尔姆德到达圣雅各公墓门前时，距离一点还差十分钟。明媚的阳光之下，墓园的拱门上垂下的大片爬藤植物和生锈的围栏中伸出的灌木的枝叶都在微风中轻柔地沙沙作响，淡淡的斑驳叶影在石板路面上晃动。夜晚阴森的气氛不复存在，园中寥无人声的寂静和偶尔的鸟鸣令人觉得这里是个清幽安宁的处所。  
　　“喂。”有人喊道，迪尔姆德向声音传来的方向望去。一辆马车停在路边，卫宫切嗣正从车夫的位置上跳下来。他此刻的衣着与迪尔姆德第一次看到他时一样，白衬衫、深色的背心和深灰色的长外套。一个年轻女子走出车厢，从中拉出一个很大的布袋提在手上。她穿着男装，留着短发，显得相当干练。  
　　“这是我的助手，舞弥。”切嗣说。  
　　舞弥只是对迪尔姆德点了一下头就跟随切嗣走进了墓园。真不愧是搭档，迪尔姆德想，跟着他们走了进去，他本想问她是否需要帮忙，现在只好作罢。  
　　“吸血鬼献祭的地方在哪里？”切嗣问道，迪尔姆德指向那道通往内园的铁门。那扇门仍然与前天晚上一样半敞开着。  
　　“先去守墓人那里看看吧。”切嗣说。  
　　他们在草地之间的小径上走向守墓人的小屋。迪尔姆德记起那天晚上小屋中没有灯光，同时想起了在码头的旅馆中听到的传言，当时他只当做是在听被夸大的恐怖故事，可是现在看来，那传言极有可能是真的。  
　　小屋里面空无一人，门也没有上锁。房间中的布置简朴舒适，日常用品摆放整齐，却都落满灰尘。很显然私人物品都被取走了，床上的被子却还铺得很平整。切嗣仔细地检查地面，敲打着墙壁，似乎是在寻找可能存在的地下室或密室。迪尔姆德发现床边的墙上有几点深色的污渍，他绕着床走了半圈，越看就越觉得那是飞溅的血迹。这个认知让他觉得脖子后面冷飕飕的。  
　　传言果真不是空穴来风。夜晚墓地中传出的悲鸣声是吸血鬼带到这里来的受害者所发出的，加之守墓人被害，人们认为这里闹鬼而不敢接近，没有新的守墓人来到这里，那些吸血鬼的存在和他们的所作所为也就一直无人发现。  
　　“这里什么都没有。”卫宫切嗣说，示意舞弥和迪尔姆德跟他离开。  
　　他们进入内园。破旧歪斜的墓碑群尽头，那尊天使像仍然立在原处，木制的十字架也还插在泥土之中，甚至连那些充当烛台的头骨也仍然堆放在她的脚下。只是原本燃着火堆的一小片空地只剩下了焦黑的痕迹，围在周围的木桩和人的肠子都不知去向，孩子们的尸体也不知被如何处理了。  
　　“就在这里，他们杀了六个孩子。”迪尔姆德说，嗓音干涩。  
　　卫宫切嗣只是面无表情地看着那被当做祭坛的地方，然后把目光转向耸立在不远处的塔楼。  
　　塔楼的铁门锈迹斑斑，看来早已废弃，却从里面插上了门闩。迪尔姆德与切嗣会意地对视了一眼——吸血鬼就藏身在这里。  
　　这扇门看起来破旧，却仍然十分牢固。他们尝试着从门缝中将门闩拨开，撬门，切嗣甚至提议使用炸药，但因为会引起很大的动静而作罢。最后他们不得不花费了很大功夫拆掉了门，迪尔姆德和切嗣将沉重的铁门推到一边，在扬起的尘埃中走进塔楼里的一片黑暗。  
　　塔楼所有的窗子都被砖封死，但仍有几线光亮从砖缝中照射进来。切嗣用手推了推那些砖，然后举起在门外见到的粗木棍捣了过去，松动的砖块和灰泥扑簌簌地掉落，阳光照射进来。  
　　这里空无一物，他们沿着螺旋楼梯向上走去，切嗣破坏了所有被砖封住的小窗。空气中弥漫着一股恶臭的气味，越是接近塔顶气味就越严重。到达顶端房间的门前时，那股味道让三个人都忍不住掩住了鼻子，切嗣拉住门环，与他们交换了一下眼神，然后打开了门。  
　　强烈的尸体腐烂的气味扑面而来，迪尔姆德被呛得睁不开眼睛。黑暗和闷热使空气都好像滞重地贴在皮肤上面，迪尔姆德尽力屏住呼吸。  
　　随着砖头破碎的声音，切嗣打开了封住的窗子。新鲜空气涌了进来，同时，他们也看清楚了这房间中诡异的景象。  
　　几具女性赤裸的尸体以显然是经过精心摆放的姿势张开双臂钉在墙上，就好像是恶魔本人的画作。其中有一具尸体从胸膛正中央出剖开，仔细剥离了肋骨与肌肉，用线固定住开口，摘除了肺叶，将鸟笼一般的肋骨与其中的心脏暴露在外。在她旁边，另一具尸体的肠子从腹腔的一道小开口中拖了出来，像是一道道蕾丝花边一样缝在她的腰部与大腿上。一个木架上挂着好像是睡衣一样的东西，迪尔姆德盯着它注视片刻，才发现那是一张完整的、已经风干的人皮。那些腐败内脏的颜色与气味同时冲击着他的视神经和嗅觉，他捂着鼻子和嘴巴后退了一步，努力压制住想要呕吐的感觉。站在他身边的舞弥脸色发白，切嗣则迅速地扫视着每一个角落。  
　　这里没有棺材和与之相似的东西，从面积上来看也不可能有什么密室，迪尔姆德也不认为吸血鬼就能忍受这种气味。  
　　那两个吸血鬼将这里布置成这个样子之后，大概就没再上来过了吧。  
　　切嗣显然也得出了相同的结论，他做出离开的手势，三个人几乎是冲出了房间，一边走下楼梯一边大口呼吸着新鲜空气。  
　　“回到下面去，这里一定有地下室。”切嗣说。  
　　他们回到入口处，仔细在墙壁上和地面上搜寻。在迪尔姆德几乎不抱希望的时候，他看到角落里的墙壁上缺少了一块砖，在凹陷处有一个铁环。上面看起来没有灰尘，迪尔姆德摸索着拉动了铁环，他脚边的地面猛然塌陷下去，通往地下的阶梯显露出来。  
　　切嗣把手帕缠在木棍顶端，沾上灯油，做成一个临时火把。由他引路，他们小心翼翼地走入地下。  
　　火把将地下室的墙壁映上橘红色的光亮，三个人放大的影子也投映在上面，幽灵一般地晃动着。这简直就像是地下的墓穴，角落中摆放着的几口看起来很新的箱子和一些杂物就是随葬品。墙边有一副厚重的旧木棺，看起来比普通的棺材要大一些，形状与普通的棺材不同，而是正长方形。  
　　切嗣将火把递给舞弥，和迪尔姆德一起抬起了棺盖。  
　　火把摇摆不定的光亮之下，吉尔·德·雷斯和龙之介躺在棺材之中。龙之介缩在比他高大的吉尔·德·雷斯怀中，深蓝色的长袍裹在他的肩上，他们好像正在熟睡，那安静平和的面容仿佛他们沉眠的地方不是阴暗地下室里的棺材之中，而是在花团簇拥的微风徐徐的凉亭中似的。  
　　迪尔姆德看向切嗣。  
　　“吉尔·德·雷斯。”切嗣喃喃说道。  
　　“你打算怎么做？”  
　　“用火烧。”切嗣简短地说，神情和语气平淡得好像在说一件稀松平常的事情，对于终于可以解决一直以来在追踪的吸血鬼这件事，他仿佛没有丝毫情绪一样。  
　　就像是机器，迪尔姆德看着他从袋子里取出一小罐灯油，突然想起了阿尔托利亚。只是遵循着自己认定的道路，做着正确的事情，无悲无喜。  
　　灯油倒在沉睡的吸血鬼身上，从头淋到了脚。然而他们却对此无知无觉，仍然用平静的神情面对即将迎来的末路。  
　　切嗣拿过舞弥手中的火把，向下倾斜，火焰触到了吉尔·德·雷斯的衣服。  
　　火苗轰然蹿起，黑暗的地下室完全被火光照亮，热浪席卷过来，迪尔姆德退到了地下室中央。他还能看到他们在火焰中心依偎在一起的形状，无声无息，不，也许他们知道，但却因为正处于无法行动的白昼而在沉睡的躯壳之中挣扎呐喊吧。空气中弥漫着衣料和皮肉烧焦的气味，迪尔姆德看到龙之介环在吉尔·德·雷斯身上的那只手臂已经烧得焦黑，正在慢慢蜷曲，仿佛他在最后一次紧紧拥抱对方似的。虽然迪尔姆德知道那只是肌肉与筋腱脱水收缩的现象，尽管他也无法忘记他所目睹的恶行，但他还是不忍地别过脸去。  
　　他们一直等到火焰完全熄灭，两个吸血鬼和棺材都成为了一堆漆黑的灰烬。卫宫切嗣蹲下身仔细看了看，说道：“我们去找剩下的那个吧。”  
　　墙角处有一个不起眼的暗门通向更深的地下，但这间更小的地下室似乎已经被坍塌下来的石块埋葬了一半，连阶梯也残破不堪。在那堆碎石旁边，放着另一副棺材。  
　　迪尔姆德上前打开了它。肯尼斯仰面躺在里面，双手放在身侧，服装整齐。一时之间，迪尔姆德产生了一种自己正在他的葬礼上俯身看向棺材之中的错觉，然后，他看到了肯尼斯呼吸时胸口的起伏。  
　　迪尔姆德站起身。  
　　“我们要怎么……”  
　　“怎么把棺材从这里弄出去”的下半句还没有说出口，迪尔姆德就看到舞弥正在自己身边将灯油向棺材中倒去。几乎在同时他就明白了他们的意图，立即伸出手臂去拦，打落了她手中的罐子，但是灯油还是泼到了肯尼斯身上。  
　　“你要干什么？”迪尔姆德挡在棺材前面，因为对方的欺骗和自己竟然这样轻易地被人利用而愤怒不已。“你说想要试验把吸血鬼变成人类的方法，只是因为想骗取我的信任吗！”  
　　火把的映照之下，卫宫切嗣那张面无表情的脸简直就像死人。  
　　“没错，我骗了你。”他说，神情和语调都没有起伏：“我的确试过那个方法，但是没有用处。他们已经死了，只是会行走的尸体。他们死了，然后继续去掠夺他人的生命。为了除掉他们，我会不择手段。现在让开。”  
　　迪尔姆德站着没动。  
　　“让开！”卫宫切嗣吼道，本来毫无表情的面容在那一瞬间变得凶狠起来，目光锐利得如同鹰隼。  
　　但迪尔姆德也毫不退让。  
　　卫宫切嗣扬起手，迪尔姆德以为他要直接将火把掷过来——然而他没有，只是将火把递给了舞弥。这里满地都是灯油，如果不小心将火把掉落，他们自己也可能葬身火海。  
　　切嗣向迪尔姆德走了过来，似乎是想把他推开。但迪尔姆德先发制人，扣住了他伸过来的手臂，两人立刻扭在一起。迪尔姆德比切嗣更高一些，但显然缺乏打架的经验，切嗣反钳住他的手腕，看准机会扫向他的脚下，他顺势拽住对方的衣襟，两个人一起踉跄着眼看就要倒下去，一股力道却突然撞开了迪尔姆德，火光和黑暗在眼前剧烈晃动交错，迪尔姆德以为舞弥趁着他们扭打的空挡点燃了棺材，但接下来却只听到她警告似地喊道：“切嗣！”  
　　卫宫切嗣站稳脚跟，把迪尔姆德推开，他们同时看向棺材。  
　　肯尼斯不见了。他们没有注意到，在不知不觉之间，夜幕已经降临。


	14. 第十四章

　　三个人对望了一眼，卫宫切嗣像一匹对猎物的动向反应迅速的狼一般率先冲向唯一通往出口的阶梯，舞弥紧跟在他的身后，迪尔姆德也立刻追了上去。狭窄的通道之中，舞弥手上的火把是唯一的光源，火焰随着他们纷乱的脚步剧烈晃动，将扭曲变形的影子投射在粗糙的砖墙上，在他们沉默的喘息声之中跟着他们向上狂奔。  
　　肯尼斯的脚步声早就消失在了前方。人类与吸血鬼的力量相差悬殊，虽然卫宫切嗣也许不会甘心今晚就此罢手，但迪尔姆德相信他不会正面对上肯尼斯。以他的做法，大概会跟踪吸血鬼，得知他的下一个藏身处，等到白天再动手吧。只要肯尼斯能了解自己的处境，躲藏起来，他就暂时安全了。但是令迪尔姆德感到不安的是，肯尼斯醒来时一定看到了他正在和卫宫切嗣扭打，希望他不要产生什么误会就好。  
　　他们回到地面之上，跑出塔楼的大门，冲进了凉爽的夜色与清新的空气之中。迪尔姆德停了下来，两肋因为突然的剧烈运动而烧灼般地刺痛着，他弯腰用两手撑住了膝盖，一边大口呼吸一边抬头打量四周，在他身边，切嗣和舞弥也气喘吁吁地停了下来。  
　　夜色还没有完全被黑暗侵袭，幽蓝的夜空之下，视野仍很清晰。微凉的风掠过沉寂的墓园，歪斜的古老墓碑群之间，没有任何活物的踪影。  
　　卫宫切嗣手中紧握着一把精巧的十字弓(注)，沿着墓地中间的小径走去，警惕地扫视四周。舞弥在地上熄灭了火把，跟了上去。  
　　他们离开内园，穿过高低不一的墓碑和雕塑林立的墓地时，卫宫切嗣几乎草木皆兵。可是在这里，移动的也只有树木摇曳的枝叶和他们自己了。  
　　墓园外的街道上也空无一人。这里临近郊区，开有店家的街道都位于一条街之外，而且因为那些传言，恐怕也没有愿意在晚上靠近这里。卫宫切嗣在门前停下脚步，阴沉的目光扫过迪尔姆德，此刻互相指责也毫无用处，他像懒得再说什么一般一言不发地转身向停在路边的马车走去，舞弥面无表情地跟着他上了马车。  
　　马车向城中心的方向奔驰而去。在渐远的马蹄和车轮声中，迪尔姆德站在墓园的拱门前面，望着马车消失之后氤氲着薄薄雾气的、空荡荡的街道。不远处几幢房屋的窗子中透出或明或暗的灯光，在夜雾之中像海市蜃楼一般迷蒙地闪烁着。就好像已经有了这个夜晚还远未结束的预感一样，一阵寒意从背后渗透过来，迪尔姆德缓缓转身。  
　　“肯尼斯……先生……”  
　　肯尼斯从墓园拱门上方垂下的叶子阴影之中走了出来，站在迪尔姆德面前。在被迅速降下的黑暗包裹的夜色之下，他以一种带着些许敌意的冷漠神情注视着迪尔姆德，蓝色的眼睛与那苍白的皮肤一样，看起来没有丝毫温度。  
　　迪尔姆德张了张嘴唇，虽然预先设想过许多见了面之后要说的话，却一时不知该从何开始。然而肯尼斯先一步开口了，语气像他的表情一样冰冷：“真是没有想到啊。你竟然会带人来到这里，想要杀了我。”  
　　果然被误会了——情急之下，迪尔姆德不禁提高了嗓音：“不是的！那个男人说也许有办法将吸血鬼变回人类，我才轻信了他……没错，被他欺骗是因为我太过天真，但我确实从未有过想要危害你的想法！”  
　　“没有想到我活了下来，就找借口推脱吗？”  
　　“这不是推脱！就像上次见面时我所说的那样，我只是想要帮助你脱离这种生活，不管以什么方法，哪怕把你从变为吸血鬼的命运之中拉出来一丝一毫也好……！”  
　　肯尼斯似乎有些不解地眯起眼睛，然后嘲讽地冷笑一声：“哪种生活？你又知道什么？”他向前一步，伸出双手，摊开手掌：“得到新生，可以长生不死，并且拥有力量，我不需要你的‘帮助’。不过还是要感谢你除掉了那两个碍事的家伙，这样一来我就不必再受制于他们了。”  
　　看着那张熟悉的脸上浮现出的热切和几乎有些得意的神情，迪尔姆德不由后退了一步。一时之间，他以为面前的是一个从不认识的陌生人。异类，他的脑海中浮现出放大的词语。他虽然觉得可以理解逃过死亡之手、重获生命之后不想再死一次的心情，却从没有想过肯尼斯会追求吸血鬼的力量。  
　　迪尔姆德攥紧了拳头。  
　　“……你真的明白那代表了什么吗？”  
　　即使同处相同的环境，人与人之间也会产生误解与隔阂。他无法以自己的观点来劝说他人，“为了你”真是一种自以为是的发言，如果那是肯尼斯想要走的路，他又有什么理由去阻止呢？  
　　“你以为稍微了解了吸血鬼，就有资格对我指手划脚吗？”  
　　继续纠结于这个问题只会越来越糟，必须让他明白自己的处境。迪尔姆德深吸一口气让自己冷静下来。  
　　“这座城市中还有其他的吸血鬼，”他说，“因为吉尔·德·雷的所作所为可能会引起人们的注意，他们想要把他当做破戒者除掉。你和那个叫做龙之介的年轻人被认为是他的同伴，处境也相当危险。不过……如果我们到他们的集会地去，向他们说明你与吉尔·德·雷一起行动并非出自你的本意，他们也许不会追究。”  
　　肯尼斯皱起眉。“吸血鬼的集会地？为什么你会对这些这么清楚？”他怀疑地问，“你该不会和他们是一伙的吧。”  
　　“在你失踪之后，为了寻找你，我不得已向一个吸血鬼求助，是他带我到那里去、告诉我关于吸血鬼的事情的。现在我也无法轻易脱身了。我必须在他们动手之前与你好好地谈一谈，所以才一时急躁，答应与那个吸血鬼猎人合作。今晚我阻止了他杀你，但我想他是不会放弃的。也许最安全的办法是离开这座城市，如果你也想离开的话，我会帮助你。”  
　　“我不会离开，也不想去那个什么集会地。”肯尼斯冷淡地说，“我不想再受制于人。同为吸血鬼，他们不会把我怎么样的。就算诉诸武力，我也不会输。”  
　　“你确定这一点吗？”迪尔姆德问，“那天来到墓园将我带走的吸血鬼，你确定能胜过他吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什不会参与讨伐破戒者，但他有必要提醒肯尼斯不要轻视其他的吸血鬼。  
　　果然，肯尼斯迟疑着没有回答。他大概回想起那晚面对吉尔伽美什时的情景了吧。  
　　“而且，就算长生不死、拥有力量，这样又算什么生活？”迪尔姆德从肯尼斯的身上移开视线，看向他身后黑暗之中的墓园。接下来的话与其说是在劝说，倒更像是他的喃喃自语：“我原本希望你能回家去，因为无论如何，人总有无法抛弃不管的人和事物。吸血鬼可以依靠动物的血生存，隐藏身份，也许可以回到原来的地方，那样至少比像幽灵一样住在墓园之中、每晚徘徊在街上，寻找人类牺牲品要好多了吧。”  
　　肯尼斯垂下视线，似乎也因为这番话感到触动。两个人沉默了一段时间，肯尼斯阴郁地开口：“我怎么回去？报纸上登出了我的讣告。”  
　　“只要给这段时间的失踪找一个合适的理由就可以了。谁也不会相信有吸血鬼存在，他们不会怀疑什么。”  
　　肯尼斯目光中的疑虑和盛气凌人的神态慢慢消失了。他看着迪尔姆德，又将目光从他的身上移开，用柔和得多的语气问道：“索拉呢？你没有把这些告诉她吧。她知道要举行我的葬礼时是什么反应？”  
　　对这个问题毫无准备的迪尔姆德不知该怎样回答。他不知道索拉得知葬礼时是什么反应，但也许正与肯尼斯的想象相差甚远。他更不能告诉肯尼斯，索拉今天早晨曾经来找过他，还有她说的那一番话。只希望此时她已经好好考虑过，放弃私奔的念头，待在家里；或者今晚在码头等不到自己就回家去。  
　　迪尔姆德这一瞬间的迟疑被肯尼斯看在眼中。  
　　“为什么不回答？”他问，表情从他的脸上退去，语气也像是突然结上了一层冰：“果然没有那么简单！口口声声说是为了帮助我，其实你是为了得到索拉而想要杀了我！看到计划落空，就伪装成一副好人的样子劝说我离开城市，或者要把我带到吸血鬼的集会地去让他们杀了我吗！这样索拉就属于你了吧？别以为我不知道，你一直在勾引她！”  
　　“什么……”迪尔姆德完全没有料到自己会遭到这样的指责：“我可以发誓，我对索拉小姐绝对没有抱持着不轨之心！”  
　　“省省你那廉价的誓言吧。我可是看得一清二楚！”肯尼斯抬高了嗓音，愤怒让他的表情变得有些可怕：“不管是在什么地方，一有机会你就和她相谈甚欢。你还教过她骑马吧？为什么她不来找我这个未婚夫，偏偏要你来教她？”  
　　这简直毫无道理，迪尔姆德脱口说道：“那是索拉小姐她……”  
　　“索拉她什么？”肯尼斯大吼一声，迪尔姆德发觉到自己失言，咬紧牙关，没有再说下去。  
　　肯尼斯一步步走近迪尔姆德，简直像一片欺压而来的阴云。“你和索拉究竟发展到哪一步了？”下一秒钟，肯尼斯就闪电般地扼住了迪尔姆德的喉咙：“你隐瞒了什么，给我说！”  
　　迪尔姆德耳中甚至能听到喉咙间软骨的咯咯声和微弱气流穿过被压迫的嗓子时发出的声音。肯尼斯并没有使出可以立即令他窒息的力道，但也足以让他痛苦万分、无力反抗。  
　　要说什么才能平息他的愤怒？究竟怎样才能得到信任？脑海中的一角以几近放弃的冷淡思考着这些问题，迪尔姆德下意识地抓住肯尼斯扼住自己的手腕，徒劳地想要拉开它们。  
　　肯尼斯的手指收紧了些，只要他想，随时可以捏碎迪尔姆德的颈骨。痛楚和窒息截断了思考的能力，迪尔姆德嘶哑地开了口：“索拉……小姐……让我今晚……去码头……找她……”  
　　压迫着喉咙的力道消失了，迪尔姆德跌跪在地上。他胡乱扯开领口，挣扎着呼吸了好一会儿，因为缺氧而布满视野的大片黑色斑点才慢慢消失，他抬起头，薄雾之中的街道安静而空旷，肯尼斯已经不见踪影。  
　　一定是到码头去了，迪尔姆德摇摇晃晃地站起身来，他相信肯尼斯不会伤害索拉，但如果索拉对他说出今早她对自己说过的那番话呢？他不希望他们之间产生冲突，如果被索拉发现肯尼斯的变化显然没有任何好处。  
　　迪尔姆德在心中暗暗祈祷索拉没有到码头去，沿着街道向码头的方向飞奔。跑过半条街之后，他终于看见一辆马车停在一幢大楼前面，车夫打着哈欠，也许正在等待客人。迪尔姆德跑了过去，一边喊着“码头，两倍车钱！”一边利落地抓住车门一跃而上；车夫似乎还没有搞清楚是怎么回事，迪尔姆德又喊道：“三倍！”  
　　车夫像是被冷水浇醒一般抓起缰绳，在迪尔姆德的催促之中驱车在街道上飞奔而去。

　　索拉只说过会在码头等待迪尔姆德，却没有说明她打算乘哪艘船离开，想要到哪里去。所幸“码头”这个字眼所指的范围很大，这座城市中的居民将周边因港口的过往船只带来的生意而兴旺的店铺区域统称为码头。肯尼斯并不知道索拉的本意是想与迪尔姆德私奔，因此就算他先于迪尔姆德赶到码头，也未必能那么快就找到索拉。  
　　刚刚入夜的码头一如往常，准备登船的人们与前来送行的人、照看行李的仆人与搬运货物的工人和忙碌的水手使这里充斥着繁忙的氛围。迪尔姆德焦急地四处张望，寻找索拉的身影；然后他在售票的小屋窗前发现了她，她穿着一袭紫红色的简单裙装，低着头站在灯光之中，手中提着一个手袋，脚边放着一个小旅行箱。  
　　迪尔姆德走向她，在他开口之前，索拉已经抬起头看到了他。在刚才的思索之中留在她脸上的迷茫和困惑的神情立刻消失了，面容焕发出光彩——她以为迪尔姆德真的来带她走了。  
　　“迪尔姆德……”当她刚刚开口，迪尔姆德就抓住了她伸过来的手腕，同时弯腰提起了她的箱子。  
　　“跟我来。”迪尔姆德说，留意着四周，拉着她离开人多的地带，沿着河岸线向远离登船处的方向走去。索拉没有提出异议，也没有出言询问；她一边紧跟迪尔姆德匆忙的步伐，一边仰起头注视着他的侧脸，似乎只要带她走的是迪尔姆德，其他的一起都无所谓了。  
　　然而当他们穿过店铺街，迪尔姆德在廉价小酒馆林立的路旁找到一辆马车时，索拉忍不住问道：“迪尔姆德，我们要去哪里？”  
　　“送你回家。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　“等一下！”索拉挣脱了他的手，“为什么？我以为你是来带我离开的！”  
　　“我不是来带你离开的。肯尼斯先生正赶来这里，在引起麻烦之前，我要送你回家去。”  
　　索拉睁大眼睛看着迪尔姆德，就好像他说了一个太过明显的谎话当做玩笑，而她不知该装作相信还是该一笑置之似的。当迪尔姆德向她伸出手去时，她把手背在身后，向后退着躲开了。  
　　“我不会回去的，既然已经来到这里，我就不会回去！”索拉摇着头，露出恳求的神色：“带我走吧，迪尔姆德，随便去什么地方，你都已经来到这儿了不是吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德尽力压下心中不断加重的令他万分焦躁的紧迫感，尽量冷静地说：“我不可能带你离开。请理解，我是在保护你！”  
　　索拉咬住嘴唇，眼中泛起了水光；然后她似乎不顾一切地大声说道：“既然这样，那就对他说清楚！”  
　　“请不要说出这种会令人误会的话！”  
　　“为什么是误会？我不是已经说过了吗？我爱的是你，迪尔姆德！”  
　　索拉开始小声啜泣，迪尔姆德万般无奈地向她走近一步，用安抚的语气说：“请听我解释……”  
　　但是他没有继续说下去。停在他们身边的马车不知什么时候离开了，狭窄又满是尘土的街道对面，喧闹的小酒馆窗子印下的一片光亮之中，肯尼斯正站在那里注视着他们。  
　　索拉疑惑地顺着迪尔姆德的视线看去，然后不由自主地从迪尔姆德的身边后退了两步。  
　　“果然是这样。”肯尼斯神色冰冷，语气中充满了压抑的怒气，他大步穿过街道向迪尔姆德和索拉走了过来。  
　　“不……并不是……”迪尔姆德嗫嚅着，但是言语却在此时显得苍白无力。如果肯尼斯一心认为事实就是这样，解释也毫无用处。  
　　“索拉，过来我这里！”肯尼斯皱着眉，向索拉伸出手。  
　　“干脆对你说清楚好了。”索拉甚至没有看一眼肯尼斯伸向自己的手，她上前一步挡在迪尔姆德前面，一扫刚刚软弱和恳求的神色，以丝毫不输肯尼斯的气势态度强硬地说：“我不想和你结婚，也并不爱你，本来我们的婚约就是由家族擅自决定的，我爱的人是迪尔姆德！”  
　　“不要说了，索拉！”肯尼斯低声吼道，似乎拒绝她的话语就能从根本上扭转事实似的：“我们已经订了婚，我是你的未婚夫！你怎么能——过来，跟我走！”  
　　“我不会跟你走的！”  
　　肯尼斯想要去拉索拉，但是被她躲开了。他那执着的表情突然让迪尔姆德感到不寒而栗，他上前拦在肯尼斯与索拉之间，意有所指地问道：“肯尼斯先生，你要带走索拉小姐……做什么？”  
　　“索拉是我的未婚妻，她理应与我在一起。”肯尼斯直视着迪尔姆德的眼睛，冷冰冰地回答。  
　　这个回答再明确不过了，他想把索拉变成吸血鬼。迪尔姆德难以置信地回望着他，感到周身冰冷。  
　　“你的葬礼举行的时候，我们的婚约就取消了。”索拉在迪尔姆德身后挑衅似地说，“死人要怎么结婚？你还剩下什么呢？大概我的父亲也不会再对这桩婚事感兴趣了吧，毕竟他在乎的只是你的家业。”  
　　索拉这番话似乎触动了肯尼斯的某根神经。好像情绪化的那一部分从他的身体中剥离出去了一般，他以相当平静的口吻说道：“那些东西，我拿得回来。而且我还可以得到更多的东西。现在的我已经与你上一次见到的不同了，我拥有力量。”  
　　迪尔姆德发现，他们的周围已经聚集起了看热闹的人群。看起来都是些水手、帮工，其中也有女人，大概都是在附近的小酒馆中听到动静而来旁观三角关系的纠纷，以为又多了一桩酒后谈资。路过的人因为好奇而在人墙后面引颈观望，导致人越来越多。  
　　迪尔姆德打断了肯尼斯：“请不要再继续下去了。这样并不能解决问题。”他对肯尼斯示意周围的人群，“我们可以把索拉小姐送回家去，改天再谈。”  
　　索拉却毫不退让：“不说清楚我不会回去。”  
　　“跟我走，索拉！”肯尼斯的耐心似乎终于消磨干净，“比起那些东西，比起这个家伙，我能给你的是更加无法想象的——我可以给你长生不老，甚至永恒的生命！”  
　　因惊讶而沉默的短短一瞬之后，在索拉出声嘲笑的同时，迪尔姆德带有阻止意味的喊声也响了起来：“肯尼斯先生！”  
　　索拉有些困惑地看向他，而迪尔姆德的注意力已经放在了周围人们的互相低语上。他感到冷汗从发鬓中流到了脖子上。  
　　“他是阿其波卢德吧，那个商人，可他不是已经死了吗？”  
　　“他的讣告还登在了早报上呢，我敢说我肯定是在这两天的报纸上看到的。”  
　　“……怎么回事？”  
　　在迪尔姆德开始考虑哪怕是硬拖也要拽着这两个人离开这里时，肯尼斯突然推开了他，抓住了索拉的手腕。  
　　“放开我！”索拉挣扎起来，想要推开肯尼斯，却连另一只手也被他抓住。在迪尔姆德来得及分开他们之前，她似乎是无意识地叫道：“你弄疼我了！你的手好冷。”  
　　她抬头在近处对上了肯尼斯的脸，动作戛然而止。逆光的阴影中，那张脸惨白得像黑夜中发光的雪地，与他所表现出的激动情绪相反，他的神情冷酷，那双蓝色的眼睛简直就像冰雪之下的深潭。  
　　“你是……怎么回事？”莫名的恐惧感瞬间涌来，甚至令索拉忘了挣扎，而肯尼斯却在她问出这句话时仿佛被烫伤一般放开了她。  
　　索拉立刻躲回了迪尔姆德身后。  
　　“别害怕，”肯尼斯的语气甚至透露着恳求的意味，他向他们走近一步，迪尔姆德却护着索拉向后退去，“跟我来，你会明白的，索拉——”  
　　“不，”索拉惊恐地摇头，“怪物！”  
　　有什么从肯尼斯眼中一闪而过，他以非同寻常的力气伸出两手狠狠推在迪尔姆德的胸口上，迪尔姆德跌倒在地，感觉自己好像被一辆马车撞了似的。肯尼斯抓住索拉，索拉尖叫了一声，周围的人群也骚动起来。有几个人似乎想上前帮助索拉，肯尼斯向人群猛一挥手，吼道：“你们看什么？！”  
　　愤怒之下，他的表情扭曲起来，两颗尖牙清晰可见。寂静像退去的潮水一般在人群中扩散开来，那几个人目瞪口呆地退回到人群中间。  
　　可是人们并未就此散去。旁观的轻松气氛突然一扫而光，每个人脸上的神情都改变了。这大约四十几人的圈子渐渐缩紧，将迪尔姆德、肯尼斯和索拉围在中间。  
　　“魔鬼。”突然有人在圈子外围低语道，这语调有些耳熟，迪尔姆德向发出声音的方向看去，只看到静默攒动的人头。然后另一个高出许多的声音叫道：“恶魔！”  
　　迪尔姆德收回目光，发现在人群前端正用手指着自己的那个人有些眼熟；然后他看到了他手臂上的刺青，想起这个人正是在赌场打算抢劫自己、想要向吉尔伽美什开枪而被自己用木板打晕的那个家伙。  
　　“恶魔！”纹身男人指着迪尔姆德，大声重复道，“我亲眼看到阿其波卢德杀了我的朋友！还有这家伙，他和一个金发红眼睛的恶魔在一起，交易市场的那两个人就是那个恶魔杀的！”  
　　在迪尔姆德想到对策之前，人群已经涌了上来。他们三个人立即被困在中间，无数双眼睛带着敌意紧盯着他们，有人伸手去拉肯尼斯，然而下一秒钟那几个人就已经被打倒在地上，没人看清究竟发生了什么，肯尼斯威吓地吼道：“滚开！”  
　　人群迟疑了，但包围圈并未松动。远处那个声音又响了起来：“魔鬼！他赢不过这么多人，抓住他！”  
　　人群冲了过来。他们高声喊叫着，无数只手拉拽着迪尔姆德的外套，互相推搡着将他们拥向河滩的方向。迪尔姆德去抓肯尼斯伸出来的手臂，但是他们的距离立刻被拉远了；迪尔姆德觉得自己像是一脚踩进了沼泽，越是用力挣扎，泥巴就越是将他吸住向下拖。他在一个人的脚上绊了一下，差点摔倒；索拉在不远处惊叫，迪尔姆德大喊着和她没有关系，但是没人听见。然后他看到那个纹身男人挤到自己面前，脸上带着报复的快意；在他向迪尔姆德伸出手时，迪尔姆德猛地举起胳膊，斜斜向下砸去，狠狠打在男人脸上。虽然在这种状况下使不上全力，但也足以让那家伙还没长好的鼻梁骨永远都恢复不了原来的形状了。  
　　“迪尔姆德！”索拉发出一声哽住一般的喊叫，趁着纹身男人向后倒下去时撞开了几个人，迪尔姆德奋力向肯尼斯和索拉的方向挤去。就算肯尼斯拥有吸血鬼的速度和力量，在这种状况下也明显派不上用场。人群拉扯着他们，想要把索拉和把她保护在怀里的肯尼斯分开。  
　　迪尔姆德狠揍了几个想要拦住他的人，然而在这一片混乱之中，他的思绪却好像越过了躯体，在上方俯瞰着自己机械化地在人群中推挤、冲撞，努力伸长了手想要去够到肯尼斯，对落在肩膀上、身体上和腿上的拳头与脚踢毫无感觉。  
　　有一道亮光在眼前一闪而过。有人高举一盏提灯挤了进来，迪尔姆德猛扑过去搂住了那个人的腰，带着他向一旁摔去；但是提灯已经脱离了那人的手，在众人的注视下像慢动作一般在半空中甩出一道弧线，精准地砸在肯尼斯的身上。  
　　肯尼斯的衣服上本来就沾满了舞弥洒上去的灯油，提灯碎裂的一瞬间，火苗立刻窜了起来，裹满了他的全身。他立即推开了索拉，但索拉的右侧肩膀上也溅上了灯油，薄薄的衣料顿时燃烧起来。周围的人群争先恐后地从他们身边避开，但因为外围的人还不知道发生了什么事，没有及时后退，场面一时混乱起来。  
　　迪尔姆德的大脑空白一片，后退的人流令他无法前进，他眼睁睁地看着索拉撞在一个跑过的人身上，然后绊倒了，就这么消失在视野之中。他不知道自己在大声喊些什么，在混乱的叫喊和脚步声中他分辨不出自己的声音，当他近乎疯狂地推开挡在眼前的人试图去抓肯尼斯挣扎伸出的那只手时——如果那还能称之为手的话——有人从身后抓住了他后脖颈的领子，将他从人群中间拖了出来，摔在一片空地上。  
　　迪尔姆德从带着腥气的土地上撑起身来，然后发现卫宫切嗣手中正举着十字弓对准自己。  
　　人们的注意力都放在燃烧的火焰上面，没有人注意到他们。  
　　看到迪尔姆德的目光转向人群，卫宫切嗣说道：“已经晚了。”  
　　迪尔姆德从来不知道自己可以如此憎恶一个人。怒火几乎化身野兽，跃跃欲试地想要冲出他的胸腔，跳起来狠狠扼住眼前这个人的脖子，把他撕碎；他向后支撑着地面的双手紧握起来，掌心中抓进了泥土，指关节握得咔擦作响。  
　　“为什么……”迪尔姆德开口，声音因为极度的愤怒而颤抖着：“为什么要用这种方式……而且这和索拉小姐是没有关系的吧？为什么不救她？”  
　　“即使有无辜的人牺牲，也好过让吸血鬼活下去，杀死无数其他无辜的人。我说过，为了消灭吸血鬼，我会不择手段。”火光之中，卫宫切嗣低沉的嗓音和平静的神色就像是一泓终年不见阳光的冰冷死水。迪尔姆德居然对这个男人产生了些许的畏惧——并不是畏惧他手中正对自己的十字弓或他对牺牲无辜也毫不在乎的冷酷与不择手段，而是他眼中仿佛燃烧着的决心。  
　　哪怕阻隔在前方的是地狱的烈焰，也能毫不犹豫地趟过的可怕执著。  
　　“吉尔伽美什在哪里？”卫宫切嗣问道。  
　　从他口中听到这个名字，令迪尔姆德一时之间有些怔住了。  
　　“这座城市中还有其他的吸血鬼，你向我隐瞒了。那个金发红眼的吸血鬼，吉尔伽美什在哪里？”  
　　迪尔姆德抗拒地咬紧牙关，狠狠瞪视那双咄咄逼人的黑眼睛。哪怕卫宫切嗣所做的是为了消灭吸血鬼，哪怕他在做着对人类来说正确且有益的事情，迪尔姆德也不想向他透露哪怕半个字。  
　　片刻的沉默降临在他们之间，卫宫切嗣没有继续追问。他的视线慢慢从迪尔姆德身上移开，向他的身后看去。  
　　迪尔姆德回过头。在他身后几英尺的地方，吉尔伽美什正站在那里。仍未熄灭的火光映亮了他的半边脸和身子，从那明亮的半边脸看来他正似笑非笑地弯着嘴角，然而阴影中那火红的眸子却折射出野兽般单纯因嗜血而兴奋的残忍冷光。  
　　卫宫切嗣抿紧了嘴唇，没有动，飞快地瞥了一眼还未散去的人群。  
　　“你最好别以为能用同样的方法对付我。”吉尔伽美什冷笑着开口，“区区几十人……。”  
　　卫宫切嗣显然也明白这一点。他那只举着十字弓的手纹丝未动，眼睛紧盯吉尔伽美什，就好像与大型野兽对峙的猎人，明白自己只要转身逃跑，就会迎来被追赶上然后撕碎在利爪与獠牙之下的命运。  
　　“够了。”吉尔伽美什说，似乎他的耐心正在慢慢耗尽。“从我面前滚开，今晚我饶过你的性命，全因为有人向我这样要求。去给你的手下收尸吧。”  
　　吸血鬼猎人的神情终于出现一丝动摇。“……舞弥！”他小声低语。  
　　卫宫切嗣慢慢后退，手中的十字弓仍然平稳对准迪尔姆德，然后他迅速转过身去，深灰色长外套的下摆一扬，消失在河岸边稀疏的树林之中。  
　　吉尔伽美什弯腰拉住迪尔姆德的手臂。“走。”他简短地说。  
　　迪尔姆德任凭他将自己从地上拉了起来。可是肯尼斯和索拉还在那里，他有些迷糊地想，向那个方向迈出一步，立即被吉尔伽美什拉住了。吉尔伽美什捏住他的下巴，粗暴地把他的脸转向自己。  
　　“你想收集他们的灰烬和残骸，拿回去当做纪念品吗？”他骂道。  
　　啊——他们死了。  
　　下一个瞬间，这个认知重重地向迪尔姆德的思绪中冲击而来。他挣脱开吉尔伽美什，向着还未散尽的人群跑去。剩下的人沉默地围绕着尸体站在那里，那一张张没有表情的平板面孔和弥漫在空气中的烧焦气味使这河滩上的一小块空地充斥着坟场一般的阴森氛围。然而不等迪尔姆德跑出两步，吉尔伽美什就横过胳膊击中了他的腹部，顺势拦腰抱住了他。  
　　迪尔姆德看到有人试图去拨弄那具焦黑的人形，然而只是轻轻一触，那具尸骸就崩溃成了一堆细碎的灰烬。  
　　挤压的种种情绪终于在这一刻攀至极限，耳膜中嗡嗡作响，震惊，愤怒，绝望……绞缠在一起在胸腔之中翻腾，简直要将他撕成碎片。迪尔姆德在吉尔伽美什双臂的禁锢之下挣扎起来，他听到自己在向那些人大声喊叫，但他不知道自己在喊些什么。有人看向这边，迪尔姆德几乎想去揍他们的脸，只要让他们那种事不关己似的表情消失——然后一片黑暗降临下来，吉尔伽美什用手捂住了他的眼睛。  
　　迪尔姆德浑身脱力，感到自己被吉尔伽美什夹在胳膊下拖着走。逐渐清晰起来的头脑中，他回想起了上一次吉尔伽美什遮住他的眼睛时所说的话：你所看到的世界，就是真实的世界。  
　　这算是个什么样的世界？  
　　吉尔伽美什放开了他。面前是一辆马车，吉尔伽美什把他推向车门。但是不能就这么跟吉尔伽美什离开，迪尔姆德可以预见得到会发生什么。也许他得去一趟索菲亚利家，索拉的家人还不知道这件事情。当吉尔伽美什对车夫说话时，迪尔姆德转身想要逃开，但吉尔伽美什立即就抓住了他的后脖颈，另一手揪住他的衣襟，几乎把他拎了起来，扔进车厢中去；然后他也上了车，随手关上车门，将不肯坐下的迪尔姆德推倒在座位上，然后将他压在身下。  
　　座位很窄，迪尔姆德的后腰因为别扭的姿势隐隐作痛。他胡乱地扯着吉尔伽美什的衣服，想让他快些从自己身上下去。  
　　吉尔伽美什用手臂和膝盖撑起身来，与他拉开距离。他们两个人对视着，车厢之中只能听到迪尔姆德的呼吸声和车轮滚过路面的声响。  
　　吉尔伽美什凝视着那双金色的眼睛。真像一头幼兽，他想着，有些心不在焉地在记忆中搜寻自己以前是否有过相同的想法。他开口问道：“对这样的结果有所不满吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德瞪着那张似笑非笑的脸，咬牙回答道：“我无法接受。事情本不该如此。”  
　　吉尔伽美什仿佛听到了什么笑话一般笑了起来：“那么你认为‘合理’的结果是什么呢？不但找到了他，拯救了他，还取得了他的理解吗？那只能称之为幻想。世事的发展是多次的选择与偶然的结合，正是你们称之为‘命运’的东西。也许现在你的心中正假设着无数个‘如果’，但无论你多么懊悔，曾经做出的选择也不会一一摆在你的面前，让你重新来过。”  
　　“我知道！”迪尔姆德大声打断他，那些假设的确正在折磨着他。如果没有告诉肯尼斯索拉在码头的话，如果没有听信卫宫切嗣的话，如果当初没有向吉尔伽美什求助的话——他放在身体两侧的手攥紧拳头，微微颤抖。“为什么会变成这样……为什么偏偏是以这种方式……！”  
　　“人类容易被煽动，”吉尔伽美什说，把迪尔姆德拉了起来，贴近他坐在座位上面。“尤其是利用他们对未知事物的惧怕。负面的情绪很容易转变为愤怒，这是杂种们的一种本能的自卫方式。”  
　　迪尔姆德的目光转向车窗。每隔一会儿，窗外就会掠过一簇暗淡的黄色灯光。  
　　“我不认为那男人是错误的。”他像是为自己辩解一般地说。  
　　“即使他杀了你的朋友？”  
　　“吸血鬼应该被驱除。”  
　　“还真是自相矛盾啊。那么你为什么不告诉他其他吸血鬼和我的事情？”  
　　是啊，为什么没说呢？那时我对吸血鬼猎人明明没有丝毫怀疑。迪尔姆德想着，然后发现自己和吉尔伽美什的距离太近，他甚至没发现吉尔伽美什的一只手极为自然地揽着自己的腰。他立刻推开了他，挪到了座位的另一头。吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，两腿交叠起来，将手放在了膝盖上。  
　　迪尔姆德把身体靠在车厢壁上，太阳穴抵上了冰凉的车窗。街道、行人、建筑、发出昏黄光亮的路灯都像是被夜色修饰过的老旧油画，在车窗外连绵掠过。思绪好像也随着那不断后退的景物漂浮起来，他突然对今晚发生的一切产生了一种不真实感。  
　　透过玻璃他回望着家中的苹果园。他站在果树的枝叶中间，眯起眼睛看着被叶子分割得如同碎金般的阳光；肯尼斯站在树下仰头望着他，一脸有些羡慕又很想斥责他不要做危险的事的表情。然后他在向下爬的时候一脚踩空摔了下来，所幸松软的土地只是让他崴了脚。他们都吓得差点哭了出来，肯尼斯背着他走了半个小时才回到庄园，数落了他一路。虽然他比自己大一些，但他们那时终究也都只是孩子。  
　　那些画面最终随着窗外的景色向后倒退着消失了。迪尔姆德闭上眼睛。

　　他们在剧院附近下了车。跟随吉尔伽美什沿着墙壁走向那道暗门时，迪尔姆德抬起头来。视野近处高耸的建筑令他感觉如同身处谷底向上仰望峭壁，在那些狭长的尖拱形窗子与古老的砖墙上方，星群璀璨清晰，好像在随着他的前行慢慢旋转，令他感到轻微的晕眩。他心中平静，好像他们回到这里已是意料之中，并且理所当然。好像他已经在无数个这样的夜晚跟在吉尔伽美什身后走在这里，而今夜不过是将继续延续下去的无数个相同夜晚的其中之一。  
　　地下的大厅中一如往常，枝形吊灯上黯淡的烛光颤抖着洒满空荡荡的冷清空间。吉尔伽美什把迪尔姆德带到沙发旁边，把他推进一张沙发之中。对面的镜子映出自己幽灵一般苍白的脸，迪尔姆德移开了目光。  
　　吉尔伽美什站在一旁，以一种近乎冷淡的神情注视着他。  
　　迪尔姆德觉得自己应该问些什么，但同时又觉得无论询问什么都已经没有任何意义。已经结束了不是吗？  
　　都结束了。  
　　他突然觉得想笑，于是抬起手捂住了眼睛，向后靠在沙发背上，肩膀随着无法抑制的笑意无声地颤抖着，直到吉尔伽美什抓住他胸前的衣服，把他仰面推倒在沙发上。  
　　迪尔姆德放下遮住眼睛的手，脸上甚至还残留着没有丝毫快乐的笑容。他看着吉尔伽美什的身体完全笼罩在自己上方，注视着他近在咫尺的脸。  
　　那个时刻到了。  
　　善良天真的愚蠢之人，脑海深处的一角，迪尔姆德用吉尔伽美什的声音嘲笑自己。这就是你把一切想得太过简单又太想当然的后果。结果你拯救了什么？  
　　对于自身的无力的自责，面对这转动的庞大的命运之轮的渺小感觉，眼睁睁看着一切发生却无能为力的无可奈何，都是比任何激烈的情绪都更为无法承受的感觉。  
　　“这副表情真是难看啊。”吉尔伽美什说。  
　　迪尔姆德这才发现自己正死死咬着嘴唇，忍耐着某种堵在胸口、哽在喉咙之中的东西。但是在这个吸血鬼的面前又有什么可压抑和掩饰的呢？  
　　吉尔伽美什安静地看着迪尔姆德皱起眉毛，嘴唇颤抖着，从中发出一声呜咽。金色的眸子中聚起了水光，抖动着的睫毛也沾湿了。这是迪尔姆德第一次在他面前显露出脆弱的一面，不过也仅此而已了。他闭上眼睛，努力让自己平静下来。  
　　吉尔伽美什的拇指轻轻蹭过他眼角的泪痣。  
　　迪尔姆德放在身侧的两手握紧了拳头，等待着接下来即将发生的事。但是吉尔伽美什从他的身上离开了。  
　　迪尔姆德讶异地睁开眼睛。吉尔伽美什背对着他站在沙发旁，眼睛望着大厅入口的方向。空旷且安静的空间中响起脚步声的轻微回响，兰斯洛特和雁夜出现在阶梯上方的平台上，迪尔姆德立刻坐直了身子。  
　　“发生了什么事？”兰斯洛特问道。  
　　“吸血鬼猎人杀死了吉尔·德·雷和他创造的两个吸血鬼，在码头引起了不小的骚动。”吉尔伽美什回答。  
　　“我赶来这里时隐约听到了传闻。”兰斯洛特的视线滑向迪尔姆德。  
　　在这样的注视下，迪尔姆德不禁感到心虚。他想起兰斯洛特对他作出的不可泄露吸血鬼的存在的警告，虽然他并没有向卫宫切嗣透露他们的信息，但这场骚动几乎可以说是他的责任。  
　　“我和雁夜原本打算两天之后离开这里开始旅行。”兰斯洛特对吉尔伽美什说，“现在看来还是把行程提前吧。我们会赶黎明前最后一艘船离开。”  
　　“那么你呢？”吉尔伽美什转向悄无声息地走进来的阿尔托利亚。  
　　“我不会离开的。”  
　　“好。”吉尔伽美什向阿尔托利亚伸出了手，以相当威严的语气说道：“我以这里的所有者的名义，将此地的管理权让渡给你，赋予你监督、管理这里的吸血鬼的权利。”  
　　对于这突如其来的宣告，阿尔托利亚相当惊讶：“你在想些什么，吉尔伽美什？”  
　　“我将离开这里，只有你留在这座城市之中，理所当然要管理这里。”吉尔伽美什的语气中透露着“谈话到此为止”的意味。“你们离开时，走剧院的正门。”  
　　“为什么要离开？”当大厅中只剩下吉尔伽美什和迪尔姆德自己时，他问道，“你们就那么害怕那个吸血鬼猎人吗？”  
　　“害怕？”吉尔伽美什不屑地哼了一声。“谨慎并不是害怕。事情比你想象的要复杂。你认为今晚的骚动就是一切的终止吗？如果认定还有吸血鬼，而又无法锁定目标，那个男人就会开始散布谣言，声称城中居住着吸血鬼，引起恐慌，集结那些低等的蝼蚁四处搜寻。这是他在乡村时的一贯伎俩，在城市中也许不会那么容易实施，但是看今晚的效果还不错嘛。”  
　　“你认识他？他到底是什么人？”  
　　“卫宫切嗣是唯一的吸血鬼猎人。”吉尔伽美什说；迪尔姆德看着他穿过大厅，走进自己的房间中去，他的声音从敞开的门传了过来：“在其他吸血鬼生活的地方，偶尔也会发生人类杀死吸血鬼的事情，但那只是出于恐惧罢了，就像今晚一样。没有人会以此为职业，因为没有人了解吸血鬼。”他走出来时，手中拿着一个酒瓶和一只玻璃杯。他硬是把杯子塞进迪尔姆德的手中，迪尔姆德注意着那个落满灰尘的瓶子上的标签——看起来年代久远，但是好在这个地下室温度较低而且恒定，储存酒应该没什么问题。  
　　“但是卫宫切嗣不同。”吉尔伽美什继续说，打开密封的瓶塞，将琥珀色的酒液倒进迪尔姆德手中的杯子。“他辗转各个国家寻找吸血鬼，有时活捉，用吸血鬼做实验。他拜访传闻有吸血鬼出没的村落，帮助他们解决问题——虽然大多数是野兽之类的——然后向当地的管理者索取报酬。”  
　　“你们怎么会认识？”迪尔姆德犹豫着啜了一口酒，辛辣的味道直冲鼻腔，一直从喉咙暖到胃里。  
　　“几年之前在意大利，我曾经见过他。因为发现吸血鬼遍布世界各地，他要求教会成立针对吸血鬼的专门驱魔组织。当然教会认为这只是无稽之谈。我对他很感兴趣，他对我也是如此，他很想杀了我。”  
　　然而这些答案对迪尔姆德来说除了满足好奇心之外并没有其他的意义。他喝光杯子中的酒，沉默片刻。  
　　“你要离开这座城市，对吧。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看着他；然后他向迪尔姆德走近一步，弯腰将手臂扶在他身边两侧的沙发靠背上，将他圈在双臂中间。  
　　“你想问什么？”  
　　想问你到底要对我做什么。迪尔姆德想，但是没有开口。  
　　吉尔伽美什的目光从迪尔姆德的身上移开，似乎在思考着什么。然后他站直身体，向迪尔姆德伸出手：“跟我来。”  
　　迪尔姆德犹豫着抬起手，然后被他从沙发中拉了起来。玻璃杯掉在沙发垫子上面，虽然只喝了很少的酒，迪尔姆德仍然觉得有些头晕。  
　　他们登上台阶，离开大厅，回到走廊之中，但是吉尔伽美什走向了与来路相反的方向。黑暗再次湮没了从大厅中透出的微弱光亮，吉尔伽美什握着迪尔姆德的手，仍然不懂得放慢脚步来体贴一下什么都看不到的人。他们走上另一道台阶时，迪尔姆德踢在了第一级阶梯上。  
　　吉尔伽美什打开了楼梯顶端的一扇门，带着他走进嘈杂的声音和橘黄色的灯光之中。看来这里是剧院的后台，宽阔的走廊一侧排满了木架，上面乱七八糟地堆放着各式各样的道具，迪尔姆德怀疑其中有一些自从这剧院的第一次演出之后就再没有用过，上面落满了灰尘。戏服吊在高高的天花板下，演员们喧闹着在角落里补妆、换装，进行登台前最后的演练，有个年轻姑娘对着一面小镜子小声地变换语调重复着同一句台词。走廊另一侧看起来是稍有名气的演员们的更衣室，不断有人走进走出，到处都充斥着忙乱的氛围。迪尔姆德穿过他们中间，好像在看着一个熟悉却已经分开已久的世界，他们不知道外面发生了什么，只是忙碌地过着与往常无二的生活。  
　　这是当晚的最后一出剧目，他们站在舞台一侧观看剩下的演出，竟然没人阻止。散场之后，他们跟随人潮走出剧院。  
　　路边的店铺已经结束了当天的营业，高级酒店的玻璃门紧闭着，大厅之中虽然仍然灯火明亮，却显得安静冷清，门房坐在门边，一下一下地点着头，昏昏欲睡。马车在吉尔伽美什和迪尔姆德的身边辘辘驶过，将今夜最后一批晚归的人们载回住处。然后街道重归寂静，迪尔姆德站住脚步，看着一直未发一语，只是沿着街道走去的吉尔伽美什。  
　　他不知道吉尔伽美什要去哪里，但是像每一次他应这位吸血鬼之邀漫步于黑夜之中一样，他对其目的并不太在乎。也许是那杯酒起到了一点儿作用，他的头脑虽然清晰，却已经没有了之前一直在脑海中盘桓不去的危机感。吉尔伽美什不再是个具有威胁性的存在，他在心中隐约害怕的是这个夜晚的结束，那时他就不得不独自面对这些天所发生的一切和最终的结果。  
　　吉尔伽美什停下来，回头望着他；他追了上去。  
　　他们徒步穿过城市。  
　　迪尔姆德从未见过这座城市完全陷入沉睡之中的样子。一切都是那么安静，只是偶尔会从路边老砖房杂草丛生的墙角传来虫鸣的声音。除了即将熄灭的路灯之外，再没有其他的灯火。他们走过空旷的广场和公园，走过河上历史久远的石桥，圆月的清辉给潺潺流水覆上鱼鳞般的冷光，迪尔姆德低头看着，手指无意识地抚过石头之间的缝隙。  
　　他一直没有想到过在黎明之前还有这样的时刻，这种寂静而孤独的时刻。他时不时会将目光落在身边的吉尔伽美什身上，暗自想象在他所活过的无数个夜晚，这个时刻他都在做些什么。在剧院地下的房间中，坐在桌前无聊地翻着书本，还是正向哪个沉睡之中的少女弯下腰去，或者如同此刻一样，在街道上漫步？  
　　不知道走了多久，他们绕过一道灌木组成的篱笆，迪尔姆德觉得夜色中的建筑有些眼熟——居然是那座小教堂。吉尔伽美什径直走上教堂门前的台阶，敲响了门。  
　　门几乎立刻就打开了。神父的视线扫过门外的两人，仅仅停顿了一瞬，就从门前让开，让他们进来。  
　　“已经快要黎明了，”言峰绮礼说，看着吉尔伽美什走过身边，“听说城中出现了吸血鬼的传闻，我还以为你又做了什么夸张的事情。”  
　　吉尔伽美什没有回答，神父转向僵在门边的迪尔姆德：“又见面了，奥迪纳先生。”  
　　“你……认识他？”  
　　“是的，自我幼时开始。”言峰绮礼平稳低沉的声音中带着点儿嘲讽的意味。  
　　迪尔姆德不知该如何回答，只是点了点头，走过一排排座椅，跟上走向神坛的吉尔伽美什。  
　　“你竟然认识神父。”他们穿过神坛边的侧门时，迪尔姆德说，“他知道吸血鬼的存在，可是我来这里向他询问吸血鬼的事情时，他竟然欺骗我！”  
　　“什么？那些错误的知识原来是绮礼告诉你的吗？”吉尔伽美什哈哈笑道，“我还以为你只是听信了传说呢。”  
　　他们穿过走廊，从教堂的后门走进庭院中去。已经开始转亮的浅蓝色天空之下，庭院中央有一座圆形的建筑，看起来似乎是一间独立的小礼拜堂。走近了才看清楚，与其说它是礼拜堂，不如说是一座奢华的陵墓；走进拱形的宽阔入口，有五级向下的台阶，低于地面，也就显得圆顶很高。空荡荡的圆形空间中央有一个方形的石台，两侧墙壁旁边各有一副石棺，与石台呈一条直线。  
　　“这里……？”  
　　“这里被认为是异教的陵墓，中央的石台是祭坛。”吉尔伽美什回答，走到祭坛旁边，转身面对迪尔姆德。“在这座教堂建成之前，这座建筑就在这里。石棺中什么都没有，我把这里当做休憩的地方。”  
　　“你是说你白天睡在这里？”迪尔姆德扫视四周，这实在出乎他的意料，因为这里可算不上什么安全的地方——任何人都可以进入这里，阳光可以毫无阻隔地照射进来，他原本以为是藏身之处的那间地下室比这里要安全很多。  
　　“为什么特地带我来这里？”  
　　迪尔姆德已经可以看清近处石棺盖上的浮雕。外面传来鸟声，黎明马上就要来临。  
　　“还记得我说过的话吗？我会把你变为吸血鬼。”  
　　迪尔姆德没有回答，捏紧了拳头。  
　　吉尔伽美什笑了。“你对此仍存有恐惧吗？不必为即将到来的黑夜感到惧怕。代替太阳的光辉的，是柔和的月色与铺满天空的永恒星光。你将获得新生，不再受到俗世法则的束缚。在无尽的时间之中，世界的每一个角落都会向你敞开大门。”  
　　太阳从地平线上升起，第一线阳光洒落在迪尔姆德身后的拱门上。  
　　“去吧，迪尔姆德。去看最后一次日出，体会最后一天凡人的生活吧。与你想说再见的人告别，带上你想要留在身边的东西，日落之后回到这里。我会彻底将你变为我的所有物，午夜时分，我会带你离开这座城市。”  
　　迪尔姆德在为这番话而困惑之时惊觉这是吉尔伽美什第一次叫他的名字，自然得好像连他自己都毫无意识。阳光在这时漫过石板铺就的地面，吉尔伽美什后退着走进了阳光还无法触及的石棺旁边。迪尔姆德转身走上阶梯，最后回头看了一眼阴影之中仍然注视着自己的吉尔伽美什，踏进了外面温暖的晨曦之中。  
　　他知道今晚自己不会再回到这里，而吉尔伽美什也明白这一点。

 

注：18世纪末手枪并不普及且杀伤力小，所以把切嗣的趁手武器换成了十字弓。


	15. 第十五章END

　　迪尔姆德睁开眼睛时，发现自己的右手仍然像是想要抓住什么似的伸向前方。呼吸还没有平复，眼角两侧的皮肤湿润冰凉。梦境在此刻已经远去，最后还未消散的零碎画面也在记忆中迅速模糊，只有深渊一般的黑暗与哀痛还有丁点存留，可无论怎么用力回想，都捕捉不到这个仿佛很重要的梦境中哪怕一丝一毫的细节。  
　　混乱的呼吸和情绪很快就因为大脑已经不再记得引起它们紊乱的原因而平静下来。迪尔姆德坐起身，看着光线昏暗的卧室中熟悉的景象和窗外阴云密布的铅灰色天空，发了一会儿呆。  
　　他离开床铺，站在窗前伸了个懒腰，向下看着窄小院子中紧挨栅栏的灌木丛，栅栏之外与隔壁公寓之间狭窄的青石板路上有雨后湿润的痕迹。思考仿佛停滞，就像是过度运动之后终于放松的倦怠与懒散一样，什么都不愿去想。  
　　他打开衣柜，取出干净的衬衫，换下睡衣。他拨弄着衣柜中挂着的外套，拿不定主意是不是要马上收拾行李。他看到吉尔伽美什给他的那套衣服整齐地挂在衣柜深处，他本想找机会把它还给吉尔伽美什。还真是悠闲的想法，迪尔姆德轻笑一声，简直像是在雨天借了朋友的衣服，想着把它洗干净归还一样。他把手伸进衣袋中去，触到了那天晚上放进去的玫瑰柔软的花瓣。他抽回手，掌心上的花朵已经枯萎朽败，黄色的花瓣从边沿开始变成了深棕色，毫无生气地皱缩成一团。  
　　视线转向一旁桌上放着的那条逆十字的项链。这条项链他只戴了一个晚上，自从睡前把它摘下来放在那里之后，他就再也没有拿起它来。玫瑰落在项链旁边，他的指尖沿着金链的弧线在桌面上划过，却没有去碰触它。  
　　迪尔姆德离开卧室，在书房门前停顿了一下，然后走下楼梯，一边整理着领巾。他觉得自己需要想一想接下来该怎么做，可思绪总是不知不觉地飘向其他方向，想着漫无边际的事情。他从客厅的桌子上拿起钥匙，打开大门。  
　　雨后的味道扑面而来，街道和建筑都因为潮湿而加深了颜色，在灰茫茫的天幕之下，所有的景物都因雨水的清洗而显得更加清晰，但夏日突然而短暂的雨水并未带来清凉，走在路上时反倒觉得连日以来积攒的热气正从脚下的石板上散发出来。  
　　迪尔姆德在报摊前停下，买一份报纸；他下意识地看向隔壁的花店，当然没有人站在簇拥着各色鲜花的架子前面。  
　　他的目光转回递向自己手上的报纸上面，头版上用很大的字体印着“神秘大火，剧院全毁”。  
　　他立刻展开报纸读了起来。就在今天凌晨时分——也许正是在那石头陵墓之中，吉尔伽美什与自己说话的时候——剧院先是烧起大火，接着整个崩塌。原因不明，有几个人受伤，但没有人死亡。迪尔姆德扫了一眼其他的报纸，这是唯一一份刊登了这篇报道的早报。  
　　肩膀上突然被人重重一拍，迪尔姆德吓了一跳，回过头，奥斯卡的手仍然搭在他的肩上，正用一种介于担忧和愤怒之间的表情注视着他。  
　　“你究竟是怎么回事？”奥斯卡好像害怕他跑掉一般收紧手指，钳住了他的肩膀。“这两天你到哪里去了？要解决的事情已经解决了？这样不声不响地消失，又不声不响地出现？”  
　　迪尔姆德安慰地拍了拍他那只把自己的肩膀捏疼的手。“已经解决了。抱歉，让你担心了。”  
　　又是这样的道歉——奥斯卡没有放开手，紧皱着眉。“既然解决了，就可以告诉我原委了吧。我也有问题要问你，我们找个地方谈谈。”  
　　他们来到迪尔姆德与卫宫切嗣谈话的那间咖啡店，迪尔姆德选了窗边的座位。拿起菜单时他才发觉自己饥肠辘辘，点了份午餐。  
　　奥斯卡阴沉着脸，倒是很有耐心地看着迪尔姆德迅速解决这份有些晚的午餐。在侍者收走盘子、迪尔姆德端起咖啡时，他在桌上摊开迪尔姆德买来的早报，指着上面的一篇文章：“这个，你知道吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德看了一下，竟然是昨晚在码头发生的事情的报道。只不过语焉不详，略去了人名，将细节戏剧化地夸大，并写到在场的人信誓旦旦地声称有死人复活。  
　　“这几天我一直在调查你拜托我调查的东西，”奥斯卡说，直视着迪尔姆德看向自己的锐利目光，毫无诚意地道歉：“对不起，我没有听你的话停止调查。我想知道你遇到了什么事情。”  
　　“你调查到了什么？”  
　　“其他的医院和殡仪馆中还有几句那样的尸体，除此之外就什么都没有了。不过，殡仪馆的一个人开了个玩笑，引起了我的注意——他提到了吸血鬼。”  
　　迪尔姆德想打断他，可是他没有停下：“我想我是疯了，联系到肯尼斯家的命案和他的失踪，我越想越觉得蹊跷，竟然觉得他说的有些道理。可是我找不到你，今早我听说合摊发生了什么骚动，死了人，而且传闻说是阿其波卢德的当家死而复生，我立刻赶到了那里。我在那里听说你当时也在场——你要解决的事情和这有关系吧？既然已经解决了，现在总可以说出来了吧。”  
　　在他说话时，迪尔姆德一直保持着将胳膊肘支撑在桌上，两手交叠，挡住下半张脸的姿势。沉默了一会儿，他才问道：“你看到他们了吗？”  
　　“什么？”奥斯卡的语气有些焦躁。  
　　“他们的……尸体，送回家人那里去了吗？”  
　　“这么说你的确在场。是的，索菲亚利的尸体已经被她的家人带走了，可是肯尼斯，你不会想说那堆烧焦的粉末一样的东西真的是他的尸体吧。”  
　　那双金色的眸子注视着自己，奥斯卡几乎为其中复杂的神情感到疑惑。然后迪尔姆德说道：“是的。”好像他花费了很大力气才将这个肯定说出了口。  
　　奥斯卡向椅背上一靠。迪尔姆德不会对他说谎，可是再猛烈的火也不会把一个人烧成那副样子。  
　　“到底是怎么回事？”奥斯卡已经失去了耐心，他本以为连日来的担忧终于可以放下，疑惑可以得到解答，可迪尔姆德这样犹疑的态度简直让他焦急得发疯。“在那里发生了什么，你最好全都说出来。我询问过几个自称是目击者的家伙，他们简直不可理喻，说肯尼斯不是人类，说他有尖牙什么的——这倒是有点像吸血鬼了，”他短促地笑了一声，“可是他们没法肯定这一点，也说不清楚事情是怎么发生的。索菲亚利家也不会就这么算了，他们已经报了警，我敢说不出两天警察就会找上你。”  
　　“找我？”  
　　“有人说你和他们起了争执。另外有个家伙发誓说你和你的同伴杀了他的朋友，说你的同伴也是个恶魔——而且昨天晚上你是和他一起离开的。要么是这些人都疯了，要么是我一夜之间变成了白痴，听不懂他们说的话。这个同伴是谁？你最好把这一切都解释清楚。”  
　　奥斯卡看着面前的迪尔姆德仍然保持着原来的姿势，若有所思地低垂着双眸，看着桌上的报纸。当他终于放下了手臂，坐直身体抬起视线看着自己时——他认得他的表情，那是迪尔姆德终于做出某种决定时的表情，他真希望他是决定将一切告诉自己。  
　　“我会把一切解释清楚，不过不是现在。”迪尔姆德说，“明天早上到我家来，我有东西要给你看。”  
　　“什么东西？”奥斯卡失望地问，“不能现在就告诉我吗？还是说你其实无法信任我？”  
　　“奥斯卡，你是我的朋友，”迪尔姆德说，注视着他的眼睛清澈而诚恳。“正因为你是我的朋友，我才决定告诉你真相，但不是现在，把这些说出来，我需要时间，请你理解。”  
　　“好吧。”奥斯卡无奈地答应。  
　　“我要回去处理一些事情，再仔细想想。”迪尔姆德说，站起身来。  
　　奥斯卡坐着没动，当迪尔姆德走过他的身边，又安慰似地拍了拍他的肩膀时，他抬头说道：“迪尔姆德，你知道你可以依靠我的。”  
　　迪尔姆德似乎有些惊讶，然后他微笑起来。“我知道，”他说，“我一直知道。”

　　迪尔姆德站在咖啡店门前，抬头看了看天空；几线阳光穿透厚重的云层直射下来。  
　　他原本以为一切已经结束，黑夜过去，生活将回归正轨。但是他忘记了事实会被传言扭曲，对于不知真相的人来说，愤怒和悲伤更加难以平复，而真相恰恰是无法公诸于众的。  
　　迪尔姆德回到家中，径直上楼走进卧室。虽然现在正值盛夏，刺破阴云照射进房间的阳光却使一切都好像铺上了一层冬日的色调。深色木料的桌面上，那条逆十字的项链在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
　　他考虑过离开这座城市，可就算在新的地方重新开始，生活就能恢复平静吗？就能忘记吸血鬼的存在，当做什么都没有发生过吗？他会不会在出行的每个夜晚注意着巷道的阴影，注视着每个迎面走来的陌生人的面容，观察着他们的脸色是否苍白，带着不属于人类的冷漠？在知晓了吸血鬼这种超自然的存在，看到了他们各不相同的孤独与悲哀，面对过人类和吸血鬼的生死，也发觉了以往不曾深思的这个世界的另一面，他真的可以像从前那样生活下去吗？  
　　在几天以前，他愿意用一切来换回从前平稳的生活，或者离开这里，到另一个虽然小却宁静的城市或乡村去，开一个诊所，做一个普普通通的医生。但是在此时此刻，他却隐约对那样的生活感到兴味索然。  
　　他已经改变了。这寥寥几个夜晚的经历将如同时间蚀刻在岩石上的痕迹，只会越来越深，永无忘却的一天。  
　　阳光之外的阴影中，站在石棺旁注视着自己的吉尔伽美什。凌乱的小屋中，低垂下头，捧住濒死的所爱之人的脸颊，深深叹息的兰斯洛特。直线般向两侧无限延伸的堤岸上，面对着月光之下的河水的少女孤单的背影。  
　　他们早已死去，像是深夜雾霭沉沉的城市中空无一人的街道，埋在土壤中不会发芽开花的种子，时钟停止的指针和钟摆。他们的一切又是如此鲜活，在沉寂之中奋力挣扎，向无法触碰的一点光芒伸出手臂，不断渴求着已失去的东西，在漫长没有尽头的黑夜之中踽踽独行。  
　　在这座城市之中，有着构成迪尔姆德这二十几年人生的回忆和人们。但是在见到奥斯卡之后他才终于察觉，虽然他还有许多重要的人，他的养父、兄弟，他的朋友，但想要再见到吉尔伽美什的心情已经超越了其他种种情感，像一点火星落在心中，渐渐燎原。想到吉尔伽美什的时候，他并不会感到胸腔之中有什么强烈激荡的感情。吉尔伽美什对他的影响就像是河水浸润石块，让上面逐渐长出青苔，藤蔓爬上墙壁，一点一点伸入裂痕的缝隙。他无法不去反复回想当他站在阳光中回头看去，阴影中吉尔伽美什注视着自己的样子，只要一想到吉尔伽美什没有等到他，像是无所谓一般独自一人转身离去的背影，他就觉得无法忍受。  
　　即使那代表着将要告别以往的生活，告别所有熟悉的人和事物，甚至告别身为人类的身份。但是前方却有着身而为人所无法体会到的种种体验与经历，有着得以洞悉一切，见识这世界全貌的可能。  
　　选择走上另一条道路，他也已经有了接受随之而来的诅咒的准备。  
　　迪尔姆德拾起那条纤细的链子，将它戴在了脖子上。  
　　他来到书房，坐在桌前，铺开信纸。像是已经在心中思考许久一般，他写下给养父的善意谎言，适当地掩盖了事实真相，说接下来他将到各地去旅行散心，增长见闻。之后写给奥斯卡的信中，他遵守承诺解释了这几天中发生的事情，但是隐瞒了其他吸血鬼的存在。他拜托奥斯卡替他把另一封信交给安格斯，明早奥斯卡敲不开门的话，就会用一直藏在门外的备用钥匙进来。  
　　迪尔姆德把两封信放在客厅的桌子上，靠在已经许久没有盛着鲜花的花瓶旁。他环视着这熟悉的地方，已西斜的阳光透过落地窗，有细微的灰尘漂浮在光线之中，静止的空间，房间的角落在这一刻仿佛一幅以温暖的色调细细描绘的画作。  
　　大门在迪尔姆德身后轻轻关闭，落锁的声音在安静的客厅之中回荡。

　　迪尔姆德到达那间教堂时，晚霞已经铺满整片天空，驱走最后一丝雨后阴霾的痕迹。教堂的尖顶和高耸其上的十字架在犹如终末一般的火红与橘黄的背景映衬之下，显露出与晨曦中截然不同的肃穆与威严。  
　　教堂的大门紧闭，不知神父是否正在里面。似乎也没有必要与他见面，迪尔姆德绕过教堂正面，来到庭院之中，走向那座不知为谁建造、又因何没有使用的陵墓。黄昏的晖光倾洒在入口处的石阶上，从四周狭长的拱形窗子照射进来，与阴影交替，直指中心的方形石台。  
　　迪尔姆德知道从入口处进来的左手边是吉尔伽美什沉睡的石棺。他走上前去，石棺有半人多高，由整块石头雕刻而成，棺盖几乎看不出缝隙，看来需要两三个人合力才能将它挪动。在夕阳的光芒之中，棺盖上的浮雕是一具双臂交叉在胸前、整个被薄纱覆盖的骷髅，雕刻细腻，迪尔姆德不禁伸手沿着那布料的褶皱滑过，以确认那确实是由石头雕成。  
　　有脚步声在入口处响起。来人的影子在阶梯上延伸拉长，迪尔姆德转过身去，并不觉得十分惊讶，如同戏剧即将落幕之时，重要的角色会在最后一刻出场一般，卫宫切嗣走下台阶，在距离迪尔姆德几步远的地方站定。  
　　“你跟踪了我。”  
　　卫宫切嗣没有回答。他的目光从迪尔姆德身上扫过，停在他身旁的石棺上面。  
　　“我不会为了昨天的事情道歉。帮我，还是不帮？”卫宫切嗣说，一只手放在大衣的口袋里面，向迪尔姆德走过来：“如果不帮忙的话，就别妨碍我。”  
　　“我会阻止你。”  
　　“啊，是吗。”卫宫切嗣把一只手放在棺盖侧面，试着推动。“我倒是不怎么意外，医生。”  
　　对他讽刺的语气，迪尔姆德无动于衷。“我会阻止你，所以你最好在日落之前离开。”  
　　“不过我不太明白。”卫宫切嗣说，弯腰观察着石棺：“肯尼斯是你的朋友，吉尔伽美什又和你有什么关系？你彻底站在吸血鬼的那一边了吗。”  
　　不是站在哪一边的问题——迪尔姆德刚想这样反驳，就看到卫宫切嗣直起身体，手里拿着一包已经点燃的显然是自制的炸药。  
　　在他正要把炸药放在石棺侧面一块凸起的浮雕上时，迪尔姆德如同蓄势一扑的猎豹一般向他冲去，挥手挡开开了他拿着炸药的手臂，同时狠狠一拳击中他的右脸。卫宫切嗣向一旁踉跄了两步抓住了迪尔姆德挥拳揍他的手臂；但迪尔姆德已经抢走了他手上的炸药。  
　　迪尔姆德挥手把炸药向窗外扔去，然后揪住卫宫切嗣的衣襟把他拖倒在地。爆炸声轰然响起，震耳欲聋，余音在这石造的建筑之中嗡嗡回荡，正对着石棺的窗子被炸成一个缺口，碎石四处迸落，粉尘弥漫，迪尔姆德护住头部蜷在地上。  
　有什么东西抵在胸口上，迪尔姆德抬起头，卫宫切嗣从满地狼藉的碎片中站起身来，抬手擦了擦嘴角的血迹，手中的十字弓稳稳地对准他的胸口。  
　　夕阳金色的余晖潮水一般从石棺上退去。  
　　“既然你站在另一边，我只好杀了你。”  
　　几乎话音未落，弓弦的声音就随之响起，与此同时迪尔姆德奋力侧身向一旁滚去——然后他被一股力量撞倒在地，在还没意识到发生了什么时，剧痛就覆盖了他的整个感官，他叫不出声音，甚至无法呼吸，就像被一块巨石死死压住了胸腔上方，压得他动弹不得。  
　　他及时侧身避开了将要射中心脏的致命一击，但短箭钉进了左侧胸口上方，刺进了肺。  
　　卫宫切嗣面无表情地看着迪尔姆德痛苦万分地仰面倒在碎石中间，他机械式地扔掉手中的十字弓，把手伸进大衣中去取另外的炸药——陵墓之中已经被黑暗吞没，太阳完全没入地平线之前顶多只剩下几分钟的时间，但也足够了。也许在他杀了吸血鬼之后迪尔姆德仍然活着，但是这样的伤势无法得救。这些判断在瞬间掠过他的脑海，就好像在衡量物品的轻重。当他抬起头时，一只手卡住了他的脖子，猛地把他从地上提了起来，差点抻断了他的颈骨。  
　　吉尔伽美什掐住卫宫切嗣的脖子，将他整个人拎离了地面。吸血鬼猎人的双手抓住扼住自己喉咙的那只手，却没有力气挣扎。他的视线无法从那双血红的眸子上移开，那其中正燃烧着真正的愤怒，如同死亡本身一般狰狞，前所未有的恐惧与绝望占据了他的整个大脑。  
　　“我一而再再而三地施予你仁慈，而你却不懂得感恩。”吉尔伽美什说，手指慢慢收紧：“既然你这么想死——”  
　　“请放开他。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看向入口。言峰绮礼站在那里。  
　　“你答应过的，请遵守承诺。”  
　　“我把他留给你，你却放任他进入这里。我的宽容是有限度的。”  
　　“我并没有向你祈求宽容。”  
　　吉尔伽美什冰冷的目光审视着他。神父面无表情地在那仿佛能将人压碎的迫力之下屏住了呼吸。在他以为连自己也会被杀掉时，吉尔伽美什扔下了已经昏迷的卫宫切嗣。  
　　他抱起迪尔姆德，踏过碎石，走过言峰绮礼身旁。

　　短暂的昏迷之后，迪尔姆德的意识在剧痛中清晰起来。他发现吉尔伽美什正把他放到床上，这里应该是教堂中的一间房间，只有简单的家具陈设。大概是间客房吧——这种事不关己似的模糊想法只是在迪尔姆德的脑海之中闪现了一瞬，思考的能力就再一次被疼痛吞噬。痛苦似乎已经超出了身体所能承载的程度，几乎开始麻木；他的身体接触到柔软的床铺时，鲜血立刻将身下的亚麻色床单晕染上一片鲜红。  
　　吉尔伽美什出现在他的视野之中，撕开了他胸前的衣服。在看到他脖子上的项链时，他的动作停顿了一下。他摸索着他的伤口，短箭深深钉进胸前，不可能直接拔出，而他显然已经支撑不了多久。  
　　吉尔伽美什在他的脸上重重拍了两下，让他保持清醒。“你是医生，告诉我该怎么做！”吉尔伽美什抬高声音，语气中带着迪尔姆德从未听到过的急躁。  
　　迪尔姆德无法说话。窒息的痛苦令他的视野模糊一片，剧痛好像一只无形的大手把他捏起，要把他碾碎；他只想蜷缩起身体抵抗这种痛苦，但是全身都无法活动。他看着吉尔伽美什在上方皱眉低头注视着自己，灰暗的视界之中，那双红色的眼睛里好像跳动着两簇火焰，他贴在自己身上的手掌甚至比自己的皮肤更加冰冷——啊，今晚还没有哪怕一滴血液沾过他的嘴唇呢，迪尔姆德想。  
　　“带我走……”在努力呼吸的间歇，迪尔姆德的声音几不可闻。然而吉尔伽美什眯起了眼睛，又向他俯低了身子，似乎不确定他是否还理解自己刚刚说出口的这句话的意义。  
　　带我离开这里，迪尔姆德在痛苦之中的金色眸子紧紧注视着他，你要求我今晚回来这里，我来了。  
　　吉尔伽美什一把抓住他的下巴，说：“看着我的眼睛。”  
　　那种微醺的感觉又来了，疼痛像是被一层薄纱隔绝出他的意识，窒息感也随之消失。吉尔伽美什低下头来吻他，舌头清浅地扫过半张的嘴唇，舔吮着他湿润的眼睫，亲吻他眼角的泪痣，与此同时，他的手握住露出在他身体外的半截短箭，没有任何迟疑，用力拔了出来。  
　　短箭尖端的倒钩带出血肉，血沫喷溅在吉尔伽美什和迪尔姆德自己的脸上。就算吉尔伽美什对他施加了暗示，这样的痛苦也仍然不堪忍受，好像连内脏都跟着被连根拔起。他濒临死亡，甚至没有挣扎，在几近倾入黑暗的意识之中，他仍然能感觉到吉尔伽美什冰冷的嘴唇贴上他右侧的脖子，然后传来一阵轻微的刺痛，温热湿润的触感覆盖在皮肤上。  
　　痛楚消失了，一种宁静徐徐降临，所有的思绪也好像已经远去。迪尔姆德偏着头，目光无意识地透过敞开的窗子。窗外的星空好像正在不断接近，却又无法到达眼前；群星低垂，前所未有地清晰闪亮，如同钻石撒在清冽的水底。冰冷和麻木感逐渐侵袭上他的四肢，他开始感到失血的眩晕。压在他身上的身体愈来愈温热，有什么声音缓缓响起，好像激荡的敲击声，回响在他空茫的思绪、脑海里，在他身体中最细微的血管里震荡。迪尔姆德意识到那是自己的心跳，他也听到了吉尔伽美什心跳的声音，两颗心脏交错鸣响，一声接着一声，好像要填满所有的时间间隙。他的心跳渐渐无力，趋于平静；而贴在胸膛另一边的另一颗心脏的跳动仍然恒定有力。  
　　吉尔伽美什离开了他，迪尔姆德下意识地轻扯了一下他的衣袖，就像想要挽留住什么即将消逝而去的东西。然后他的手无力地垂落下去，吉尔伽美什重新低下头，安慰一般地吻他，血液的腥咸充斥在他们的口腔之中，纠结在舌尖上。吉尔伽美什抬起身体时，手中多了把银色的匕首；他将刀尖抵在自己左侧的脖子上，刺了进去。  
　　迪尔姆德在虚弱和失血的寒冷中颤抖着，以一种无助和近乎渴望的神情注视着吉尔伽美什抛开那把匕首，伤口之中涌出血液，顺着他的脖子流下。  
　　阴影覆盖下来，温暖的液体滴落在嘴唇上。迪尔姆德不由自主地追寻着它，在吉尔伽美什抱住他时，他也将手臂缠上他的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈间，将涌出的鲜血吮入口中。  
　　那赤色的生命之泉，经由吉尔伽美什的身体，再次回到迪尔姆德的身体之中。他们紧紧相拥，仿佛下一刻将是世界的终末，又仿佛这一刻将永无尽头。迪尔姆德在吞咽下鲜血的间歇无意识地发出小声的呻吟，那闭着眼睛眉间微蹙的神情就如同处子初经人事，带着苦闷，却又感到至上欢愉。不断流入身体之中的血液带着炙热的力量席卷他的每一根血管，足以唤醒即将沉寂的心脏。他又听到了心跳声，两颗心脏鼓动的声音合而为一，绵延不止……绵延不止。  
　　吉尔伽美什突然推开了他。迪尔姆德仰面倒回了枕头上，痛苦突然抓住了他，像是有一股不可抗拒的力量在将他搅拧、捣碎，要把他从身体里面撕开。他挣扎着攥紧了手边的床单。  
　　“不要害怕。”吉尔伽美什的声音在他的耳边响起，几近温柔，他感到他冰凉的发丝贴上自己的脸颊。“你将迎来转变，你将永不会为疾病和衰老所苦，你的肉体将永远年轻鲜活，为此你要付出肉体的感觉被削弱作为代价。”  
　　吉尔伽美什的手指移上他的胸前，那道狰狞的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。吉尔伽美什用力按了上去，迪尔姆德闷哼了一声。  
　　“你将不会再轻易地感到疼痛。”他说，嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳廓，“把它记住。”  
　　一切骤然终止。金色的眸子缓缓合上，迪尔姆德沉入漩涡般的黑暗。  
　　醒来吧。  
　　脑海中响起声音，如同灯塔的光芒穿透海面上的浓雾照射过来。那个声音变为吉尔伽美什的嗓音和语调，在意识的上方低低回响，诉说着吉尔伽美什曾对他说过的话：在无尽的时间之中，世界的每一个角落都会向你敞开大门。你将拥有力量，获得机会去了解凡人所无法了解的奥秘，你将见证时间的流逝，世事的更迭，经由你的记忆，可以将这世上的所有美丽之物变为自己不朽生命中的一部分。  
　　迪尔姆德睁开眼睛。夜晚原本光线幽暗的房间中仿佛渗透了星光，视野清澈明亮。他的伤口已经完全愈合，除了已经凝固的斑斑血迹，没有留下任何痕迹。他的皮肤苍白，唇色浅淡，右眼下的那点泪痣却更为鲜明。那双琥珀般的眼眸成为了这张面孔上唯一有生命的东西，用新生雏鸟般迷蒙又惊奇的目光注视着正低头看着自己的吉尔伽美什。  
　　“我最美丽的所有物。”吉尔伽美什说，叹息般的语调中带着由衷的骄傲。  
　　啊啊。心中如此平静，仿佛找到了归所。迪尔姆德的掌心覆住吉尔伽美什抚摸着自己面颊的手掌，闭上眼睛。

 

-终结-

　　黎明前最后一艘航船终于出发。旅客们都早已回到客舱，空荡荡的甲板上只余下几盏灯火，在河面上吹拂的风中轻轻摇晃。迪尔姆德站在船舷旁边，两手扶着栏杆，码头已在身后远去，沿河岸上的零星灯光如同散落的萤火。  
　　圆月高悬空中，星野低垂，令人觉得在入海之后，只要不断向前航行，只要足够接近，就能看到它触及水面。  
　　迪尔姆德静静注视着这黑夜，在从前不管多少次凝望星空，也从没有像此刻一般为这种壮丽深深着迷，令他屏息。群星好像正在静默之中低声絮语着什么秘密，揭露着某种启示，它们所处的黑暗那么深邃壮阔，令人感到自己如此渺小，因而震撼灵魂。  
　　他还需要时间适应刚刚觉醒的敏锐感官，在离开教堂、回到现世，乘上马车赶往码头，登上旅客熙攘的甲板的过程中，他觉得自己简直像一个面对新奇事物应接不暇的孩子。所见所听的一切都是如此明晰，好像还生而为人时的感官是模糊不清的，而现在掀开了最后一层遮蔽的罩子。他能看到人们的面孔上和动作上极微小的细节，能听到他们的低语。此时此刻，透过轮船破开水面的声音和机械低低的鸣响，他还能听到远处甲板上船员的脚步声，某位旅客在睡梦中的大声咕哝，船桅在风中的吱嘎作响。这种种细微的声音在他的耳中如同树枝间跳跃扑翅的鸟儿所发出的轻响。  
　　迪尔姆德知道吉尔伽美什正站在自己的身后，观察着他的举动，也抬头和他一起凝视着星空。在短暂的人生中，他从未有过这种体验，觉得与谁如此贴近，就好像无需语言，仅只一个眼神就能达成彼此之间的默契，好像他们的血脉互相纠缠，灵魂互相嵌合。  
　　在黎明之前，在他作为吸血鬼的第一次沉眠之前，他不想开口说话，只想身处这种宁静之中。因为没有什么问题需要急于询问，也没有什么疑惑需要立即解答，他们还有很多时间，他还无法想象的、夜复一夜漫长的时间，足够他去了解他，直到他们彼此厌倦，直到走到他们所能一起走到的，时间的尽头。

END


End file.
